Maybe It's Just Me But You Seem Finally Happy
by Ercassiel-x
Summary: Logan is a single father who has just got out of a six year relationship. Carlos is drawn to Logan when he first sees him in his bakery. But Logan is unsure whether he's ready for another relationship yet. Carlos/Logan, James/Kendall, Past Logan/Camille.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So, this is another one of the Cargan stories that I've started to write. I just really liked the idea of Logan being a father and also Carlos interacting with children...**

**Let me know what you think and whether I should continue or not.**

* * *

><p>Kendall watched with an amused smile as Logan played with his son on the rug over by the couch. Kendall was making lunch for the three of them while Logan was performing a small puppet show for the giggling toddler.<p>

Logan saw his best friend bringing their food over and he smiled while he put down the puppets, causing the three year old to pout.

"Daddy!" he whined, grabbing the puppet and holding it out to him. "I want more."

Logan smiled softly and took the puppet back, putting it off to the side, "But we're gonna have food now, Nate. You love food. Look what Kendall has."

Nate's little face lit up as Kendall set his plate down on the small coffee table and he ran over to sit crossed-legged on the floor. Logan chuckled before he turned on the TV on to cartoons for his son to watch and then he joined Kendall on the couch.

"Here," Kendall said, handing him a sandwich.

"Thank you," he replied, leaning up against the blonde's side and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

Logan laid his head on Kendall's shoulder while he ate and they watched Nate in front of them, giggling over the colourful show on the television.

Kendall put their plates on the floor once they were finished and wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulders.

"You need to get out of the apartment."

"W-What? But you said we could stay—"

"No!" Kendall cut him off quickly. "Not like that! I mean, you need to have some fun. You don't get out much."

Logan sighed, "I have a son and I have plenty of fun spending time with him."

"I know you do. You're a wonderful father. I just think you need a break; I know that this is hard for you. You need to think of yourself for once."

Logan shrugged, "I don't know..."

Kendall gave him a nudge and a smile, "C'mon. Tomorrow, I'll take you out in the day and we can go to a bar or something that night."

"Oh yeah? And who's going to look after Nate? You _know_ that I don't trust babysitters."

"You trust my mother though. She's more than happy to watch him for you; I checked."

"Have you been planning this?" Logan laughed in surprise.

Kendall flashed him a cheeky grin, "Of course."

"She really doesn't mind?"

"You know her, she loves kids. I honestly don't think she'll ever let Katie move out..."

"I—I guess one day won't hurt. I just, I don't want to leave him."

Kendall kissed the side of his head, "He'll be fine and it'll be good for you."

Logan slowly nodded in agreement, "I guess so."

Nate rushed over once he had finished eating and tugged on his father's jeans, "Daddy! Daddy! Puppet show! Pleeeease?"

Logan ruffled the boy's hair, making him screw up his face and bat his hand away.

"Okay, sweetheart. Do you think Uncle Kendall wants to watch it with you?"

The blonde glared at him, pursing his lips, "Logan, you know I think you're puppet shows are silly."

Nate frowned at Kendall and thumped the man's knee with his tiny fist, "Daddy's puppets aren't silly! You're silly!"

Logan laughed and pulled the small boy onto his lap. "You don't hit Kendall, Nate...even if he did deserve it," he smirked, causing Kendall to stick his tongue out at him.

Nate stuck his own tongue out in response which then resulted in the two of them pulling silly faces at each other. Logan rolled his eyes, he didn't want Kendall teaching his son bad habits, but Nate's laughter was too cute, especially when Kendall wiggled his obscene eyebrows. So Logan watched as Nate wriggled out of his hold and pushed himself up so that he could touch Kendall's eyebrows as they moved.

It wasn't long before Nate had climbed down and grabbed the hand puppet designed as a cow. He held it out to his father and Logan took it with a smile. Nate sat back down on the rug and Logan sat opposite him. The little brunette boy then noticed that Kendall hadn't joined them and he clambered onto his feet again.

"Kendall!" he whined, tugging on the man's hand. "Come on!"

Kendall sighed as he looked at the boy's big, brown eyes. They were exactly the same as Logan's and he could never say no to those either.

Nate loved the puppet shows that his daddy put on. He giggled at the voices he used for Mr Cow and Roo the Kangaroo. He watched and listened in amazement as Logan described the adventures that they went on together.

Kendall rolled his eyes in amusement at his best friend. He would have found Logan's puppet shows for his son endearing, but Logan had actually had those puppets for years and Kendall had always found them ridiculous.

Their show was rudely interrupted by Logan's phone ringing and his face fell when he saw the caller I.D. he looked up at Kendall and the blonde immediately understood.

"Hey Nate," he whispered to the toddler. "I have cookies in the kitchen."

A wide grin spread across the little boy's face and he made grabby hands at Kendall as the adult stood up.

"Come on then, Big Man," he chuckled, perching him on his hip and carrying him over to the kitchen to give Logan some privacy.

Logan sighed as he pressed the talk button and raised the phone to his ear, "Camille."

"_Hi,"_ came a blunt reply.

"What do you want?"

"_I want my family back."_

Logan squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "He's better off with me and it's over between us."

"_We can make something work. I miss you, baby."_

"Camille, it's over. I'm done. I told you, I can't do it anymore."

"_But I love you."_

Logan could hear the tremble in her voice but ignored it; he had no sympathy for her, "If you really loved me, you wouldn't have treated me how you did."

"_B-But I'm different now. Please Logie?"_

"Stop it."

"_I need to see my son. Just let me see him? You can't take him away from me."_

"Since when did you care about Nate?" Logan scoffed. "It's been two weeks and this is the first you've asked about him."

"_That's not true. I still love you both. Please let me see him?"_

"I'll think about it."

Logan hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket. He finally got up from the floor and went to join Kendall and his son in the kitchen.

Kendall gave him a sympathetic smile as he walked over and Logan sighed as he picked Nate up and held him close. Nate smiled at him and held out his cookie, offering him a bite. Logan laughed lightly and took a small bite of it.

"Thank you, Nate."

Nate got restless in Logan's arms and demanded to be put down. Logan watched as he ran off to search through his toy box. Kendall noticed the sadness in Logan's expression and he stepped closer, throwing an arm around his shoulders and letting him rest his head on his shoulder.

"D-Do you think I made a mistake, y'know, leaving Camille?"

Kendall's grip tightened slightly on his shoulder, "Hell no. Logan, you did what's best for you _and_ Nate. It's something you should have done ages ago. He's safer with you and you deserve to be treated better than how she treated you."

"But doesn't a child belong with their mother?"

"Not when their mother's psychotic..." Kendall mumbled.

"Kendall..." Logan warned, hitting him lightly on the chest.

Kendall just shrugged, "He is better off with you."

"B-But what if she tries to take him from me?"

Kendall hugged him tightly, "We won't let her. I still think you should have reported her."

"I-I couldn't. She's Nate's mother."

"So? She _abused_ you."

Logan took a sharp intake of breath and buried his face in Kendall's chest. Kendall held him tight and kissed the top of his head. Kendall noticed Nate walking over and he looked up at both of them with sad eyes. He tugged on his father's jean leg to get his attention.

"Oh, hey baby," Logan smiled weakly, picking his son up and sitting him on his hip.

"Daddy? Why you crying?" Nate asked, gently wiping away the tears that were running down Logan's cheeks.

"Daddy's okay. Don't worry."

"Read me a story? Please Daddy?"

Logan nodded and carried his son over to the couch, sitting him down while he went to pick a book to read him.

"I'll leave you to it," Kendall smiled, kissing both boys on the head before disappearing to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure your mom's okay with this? I feel bad leaving him with her," Logan panicked as Kendall drove them to Mrs Knight's house.<p>

"Stop worrying; she's fine with it and you need some time out."

* * *

><p>Jennifer Knight greeted them at the door and Nate ran into her open arms.<p>

"Mawmaw Knight!"

"Hey sweetie. Come on in everyone."

Jennifer kissed the three of them on the cheek and Logan set Nate up in the living room with his toys.

"Are you sure that this is alright, Mrs Knight?" Logan asked as they watched the three year old play for a moment.

Jennifer smiled at him with a nod, "Of course! I love seeing Nate; he's just precious and Kendall's right, you need a day just for you...How are you holding up?"

Logan shrugged, "Okay, I guess. I just can't help thinking that I did the wrong thing."

"Honey, you did what's best for the two on you."

"But what about Camille? She called me today."

Mrs Knight grumbled, "You know how I feel about her...and she doesn't know a thing about raising a child."

"But she's his mother."

"There's a big difference between being a mother and being a _mom_."

Logan smiled slightly, "Thanks, Mrs Knight. You always know just what to say."

The older woman shrugged as if it was normal for her, "Now, get going you two. Have fun and don't worry about Nate."

Logan and Kendall gave both Nate and Mrs Knight a kiss on the cheek before Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and led him back to the car. Mrs Knight and Nate waved from the doorway and Logan waved back, sighing when they were out of sight.

"He'll be okay," Kendal reassured him.

"Yeah...I just, it's weird to be away from him."

"Yes, but it's necessary. You don't want him to become too dependent on you. Now, enough baby talk, okay?"

"Fine. Where are you taking me?"

"Well, I thought we could grab something to eat from this bakery and—"

"Bakery?" Logan questioned.

Kendall nodded with a slight blush, "Y-Yeah. It's just about the corner from the rink...James took me there the other day."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Ahh yes and how _is_ your delightful boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Kendall mumbled.

Logan scoffed, "You've been on enough dates with him..."

"Yeah, well, we're taking it slow."

"Anyway, what makes you think I'll like a place that self-centered, douchebag models take their dates to?"

It was Kendall's turn to roll his eyes and he punched Logan in the arm, "Shut up; you've never even met him...and this place has the best cinnamon buns _ever_."

* * *

><p>Kendall parked the car in the small car park that belonged to the bakery and he led the way inside.<p>

They were welcomed with a lovely variety of smells coming from the kitchen and a light chatter coming from the customers. It wasn't very busy at all; it was cosy. Logan smiled at the sofas that were scattered around the small room, each one pairing with a small coffee table. He had to admit that this place did look quite nice.

He was even more impressed when they stepped up to the counter and his eyes fell upon the large number of cakes, cookies and pastries that sat beneath the glass casing. Kendall nudged him in the side and pointed to the iced cinnamon buns while he wiggled his eyebrows; they both had a weak spot for that treat.

The man behind the counter looked up at them and smiled brightly. He was around Logan's height and had lovely caramel-coloured skin and short, black hair.

"Hey!" he beamed. "Welcome to Garcia's. How can I help?" he asked politely.

"Two iced cinnamon buns, please, and a pot of tea," Kendall ordered.

The Latino man nodded and then he took a double take of Kendall, "Hey, I know you!"

"You do?"

The man nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! Weren't you here the other day? With James Diamond?"

Kendall blushed bright red and shot a glare at Logan when he heard him laugh.

"I—uh—yeah, I was."

"My roommate was _so_ jealous when I told him that I served _James Diamond_. He's, like, totally in love with him; wants to be a model, just like him. He wasn't too happy when I told him he has a boyfriend though..." the man laughed warmly, causing Kendall to blush even more.

Logan was grinning at his side, "Looks like you've got some competition."

Kendall shot him a warning look and the Latino's gaze finally fell upon Logan. His smile faded slightly and pink dusted over his cheeks. Kendall noticed and raised an eyebrow in amusement but Logan seemed oblivious.

"A-Anyway," the man stuttered. "Sorry, I'll get your order ready. Please, take a seat; I'll bring it to you."

Kendall paid him and then went with Logan to sit in the corner of the shop on a sofa that faced the counter.

"That guy seriously wants in your pants," Kendall teased as they sat down.

Logan's eyes went wide and he glanced over at the man again, "What? No, he doesn't."

"Oh, he so does. Did you not see how he was looking at you? Look! He's staring right now!"

Logan looked back over and, sure enough, he caught the other man looking over. He quickly looked away though when he caught Logan's eye. Logan bit on his bottom lip and shrugged.

"He's probably just in awe over serving James Diamond's _boyfriend_."

"Stop it. This is about you and your sexy Latino admirer."

"Shush," Logan said quickly. "He's coming over."

The man brought over a tray and set everything down in front of them. He set out their teacups and saucers and filled them half up with tea, his hands shaking slightly under Logan's gaze.

"Please, enjoy."

Kendall and Logan both thanked him and his eyes lingered for slightly too long on Logan's face. He wiped his hands nervously on his apron and then scurried back behind the counter. Kendall couldn't help laughing and Logan gave him a shove.

"Wow, he's got it _bad_."

"He does not!"

"Oh, come on! How can you deny it?"

"He's just being friendly."

"You should _so_ hit that."

"Kendall! No!"

"Why not? He's hot, he's into you and you're single now. You need a bit of fun."

"Doesn't mean I need to sleep with random guys."

"Tell me you don't think he's hot."

Logan blushed lightly and looked back over at the friendly man, "I guess he's kind of cute...but I have a son."

"So? He doesn't need to know."

"You know that I don't like one night stands, Kendall," Logan frowned, knowing what he friend was getting at.

"What do _you_ know about one night stands?" Kendall chuckled. "You've just got out of a _six year_ relationship."

"Can we talk about something else please?"

Kendall felt slightly bad and they fell into a silence as they started to eat. Logan was the first to speak up.

"So, I was thinking about applying for a job at Pat's Diner...I just, I don't know where Nate would go."

"That's actually part of the reason I wanted to take you out today...I want you to work with me at the rink."

Logan's eyes went wide, "Excuse me?"

Kendall smiled and grabbed the boy's hand, "Logan, you're my best friend and I want to help look out for you and Nate. You've given up so much for him and I want to help you out. You can work part-time for me; the pay is pretty decent and the hours are flexible. My Mom's also offered to look after Nate while you're at work."

"Wow, Kendall...That would be great. Are you sure? Can you afford to take someone else on?"

"The rink does really well and the hockey shop is pretty successful right now, so don't worry."

"You're a lifesaver, man," Logan grinned, squeezing his hand in thanks.

"It's no problem," Kendall beamed. "You start on Monday."

"_This_ Monday? But that's so soon. I don't know if I'm ready to leave Nate..."

"It'll only be for a few hours. He probably won't even notice you've gone."

Logan glared at him, "Yeah, right."

Kendall chuckled and started to pour them some more tea. Logan watched him with an amused smile and Kendall frowned when he noticed.

"What?"

"Nothing," Logan smirked. "I'm just thinking about how girly we look, sitting here having tea and cakes."

Kendall laughed, "I don't care. It tastes so good."

Logan couldn't help agreeing.

* * *

><p>They were about to leave when Logan paused and looked over at the counter again.<p>

"You gonna go ask out that guy?" Kendall asked.

"No! I was gonna get a cookie to take home for Nate...You know how much he loves them."

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Sure. Any excuse to talk to your admirer again."

"Shut up. You can wait here. I don't need any of your comments."

Kendall laughed as he watched Logan walk over to the counter and pull out his wallet. The Latino's face lit up with he saw Logan and Logan gave him a friendly smile in return.

"Hi. Could I have a chocolate chip cookie to take away, please?"

"Yes! Of course! I have actually just made a fresh batch. I'll go get one of them."

"Oh, okay. That'd be great, thanks."

Logan watched him go to the back and return moments later with a small bag. He still had a big smile on his face as he handed it to Logan with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I—I'd made too big a batch, so I threw a couple more in for you. No extra charge."

Logan's eyebrows rose slightly, "Really? Wow, thank you. Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

"Well, thank you so much."

Logan paid the man and thanked him again before he turned to his grinning best friend. The man behind the counter sighed as he watched him leave.

* * *

><p>Kendall left the car where it was and decided that they were walking to the next place. Logan pulled a face when he was told that it was the arcade; claiming that they were too old for that. Kendall just laughed at him and said that they were never too old.<p>

Even though he was originally against the idea, Logan did end up having a great afternoon in the arcade with Kendall. The blonde even won a pink, cuddly bunny from the claw machine and Logan laughed, saying that he should give it to James on their next date.

* * *

><p>"You should have asked the hottie from the bakery if he wanted to come out for drinks with us tonight," Kendall suggested with a smirk as they finally left the arcade.<p>

Logan nudged him with his elbow, "Would you stop? Actually, do—do you mind if we skip the drinks tonight? I've had fun today but I'm really tired now."

"Really? You just want to go home?"

"We'll have drinks another night, kay?"

Kendall sighed, "You're missing Nate, aren't you. That's why."

"I—I just, I'm not used to being away from him for so long. I've gotten used to him always being there. I'm sorry..."

"Hey, no, it's fine. I understand. As long as you've had a good day."

"Oh, I really have. You really are an amazing friend, Kendall."

"I know."

* * *

><p>They picked up the car and Kendall drove them back to his mother's house. She was surprised to see them but gave them both big, warm hugs. Nate came running from the front room and jumped into Logan's open arms.<p>

"Daddy! Missed you."

Logan gave him a kiss and hugged him tight, "I missed you too. Have you had fun with Mawmaw Knight?"

Nate nodded enthusiastically, "Uh-huh! We played fire trucks!"

"Ooh, very cool! You going to put your shoes on for me?"

Nate nodded and Logan put him down. The toddler sat on the floor and grabbed his shoes. Logan watched with pride as he put them on and then crouched down to lace them up for him.

Kendall had collected Nate's things and held onto the bag. He gave his mom a kiss and promised that they would all come over for Sunday dinner. Logan thanked Mrs Knight again and then picked up his son to follow Kendall out to the car.

* * *

><p>The little boy's face lit up when Logan showed him the big cookie that he'd bought him. But Logan told him that he couldn't have it unless he ate all of his dinner. Needless to say, Nate's plate was clean that night and he happily sat on the sofa, eating his treat while he watched cartoons.<p>

Kendall and Logan were both washing up when there was a knock at the door. They looked at each other curiously before Kendall went to see who it was. It wasn't long before Logan heard his name being called.

He dropped his hand towel with a frown and walked to the door. His stomach dropped and he froze when he saw who it was.

"Camille. W-What are you doing here?"

"I've come to get you to come home."

Logan groaned and shook his head, "No! We've talked about this a dozen times. It's over!"

Camille pushed her way into the apartment, completely ignoring Kendall's protest, "We can make it work if you just give me a chance."

"I've given you plenty of chances!"

They were interrupted by a small shout from behind them and Nate came running over.

"Mommy!" he grinned, hugging her legs tightly.

"Hey Nathan," Camille smiled as she bent down to pick up her son.

Logan grimaced; he only called Nate by his full name if he was telling the little boy off but Nate didn't seem to notice. He was just excited to see his mom.

Kendall stepped closer to Logan and put a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down as they watched the mother and son interact.

"Do you want to come home with Mommy?" Camille asked in a sickly sweet voice and Nate nodded his head.

"Camille, that's enough!" Logan was fuming and he took Nate from Camille's arms. "We are _not_ coming back with you. You just have to deal with that."

"Logie, why don't I take Nate, so you can talk?" Kendall suggested.

Logan sighed and gave him Nate. Kendall then quickly disappeared into one of the bedrooms to protect the child from the shouting that he knew would start.

"Were you really that unhappy with me, baby?"

"Yes! I was unhappy for almost five of the _six_ years we were together."

Camille crossed her arms over her chest, "Then why didn't you say anything?"

"I did and you know that I did. Anytime I mentioned it, you'd lash out...and then you got pregnant. I wasn't going to abandon my kid."

"Nathan needs both his parents."

"He doesn't need to grow up around arguing and violence...its better this way. But, if you prove that you can change, then I could maybe let you look after him every so often...but not until you sort out your temper. You're a danger to him."

"Right," Camille scoffed. "I don't care about that. I just want _you_, Logan. I love you. You can't leave me."

"What? You don't care about your _son_?"

Camille rolled her eyes, "I only had him so that you'd stay with me. I knew that you were gonna leave me." She was starting to get hysterical and Logan had to avoid her flailing arms.

"So you got pregnant on purpose?"

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Get out."

"Logan—"

"No. Get out now," he growled. "I can't believe you would do that. You are crazy!"

"I'm not leaving until you promise to come home with me!"

Camille had tears streaming down her cheeks but Logan didn't care. He needed to get her out of the apartment because he couldn't bear looking at her any longer. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door, not caring if he hurt her.

Before Logan could shut the door on her, Camille grabbed him and she kissed him hard on the lips. Logan roughly pushed her away which led to her slapping him hard around the face and then leaving.

Logan closed the door with a sigh, rubbing his cheek. He was relieved that she was finally gone.

"Daddy? Where's Mommy?"

Logan turned around and saw that Kendall and Nate had just re-entered the room.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked softly.

Logan nodded slowly and then crouched down to his son's level, "Mommy had to leave. I'm sorry."

"When she coming back? We going home?"

Logan sighed again, "I don't know when Mommy's coming back. But we're living with Uncle Kendall now. You like living with Kendall, don't you?"

"Uh-huh," Nate nodded with a smile.

Logan smiled in return and kissed him on the forehead, "Good. Now, will you go and put your PJs for Daddy? And brush your teeth?"

Nate pulled a face at the idea of bedtime but he still went to change anyway. Logan sighed as he watched him go and then he felt Kendall wrap an arm around his shoulders.

"What happened?"

"She doesn't give a shit about Nate."

"What?"

"She purposely got pregnant so that I wouldn't leave her...she knew that I wanted to."

"That bitch! Why would someone do that? It's crazy! But hey, at least you don't have to worry about her wanting to take him away..."

"No, I guess. But she says she still loves me and she doesn't give up easy."

"She'll give up eventually though. Don't worry. You just have to be firm with her," Kendall reassured him, giving him a peck on the lips.

Logan nodded and hugged his best friend, "I really hope so."

Nate reappeared, dressed in his PJs, holding his toothbrush in one hand and the tube of toothpaste in the other. He had a small frown on his face.

"I made a mess."

Logan and Kendall followed him into the bathroom and couldn't help laughing at the amount of toothpaste that was smeared on the sink. It looked like he had tried to clean it up, but had just succeeded in spreading it around.

"Sorry," Nate apologised quietly, his eyes watering.

"Hey, it's okay, Big Man," Kendall smiled, ruffling his hair. "I'll help you."

Kendall helped the toddler to brush his teeth while Logan cleaned up the mess in the sink. He then followed Nate to their bedroom to tuck him into the double bed that the two of them were sharing.

"You be a good boy and go to sleep, okay?"

Nate nodded and gave his daddy a big kiss on the cheek. Logan smiled and kissed his forehead before wishing him a good night.

Logan flicked on the night light before he left and turned off the main light. He went over to Kendall on the sofa and collapsed beside him, feeling exhausted over everything that was happening and wishing that it would all just calm down.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? (: <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here's Chapter 2 of _Maybe It's Just Me (But You Seem Finally Happy)_. I've just realised how long Chapter 1 was compared to this one...sorry this update isn't as long! I posted far too much for Chapter 1...**

**But I hope you still enjoy this! And I want to thank everyone for the positive feedback; **_Lil' Boy Monster, Tigers257, TidusGT, squoctobird, bigtimedegrassi, comics lover, TaeXen, MyWonderLand209, Demon'sAngel17, irishoreo, GLJ4, Lansten and JillEsterNapier91. _

**You are all wonderful (:**

* * *

><p>Logan's first day working for Kendall wasn't too bad and Kendall was actually glad to have someone to help him go through all the paperwork. Kendall had never really appreciated Logan's love of numbers before but now he <em>adored<em> it.

"We should stop for lunch," Kendall said, closing the completed spreadsheet on the computer.

"Yeah, I could do with some lunch. Where do you wanna go?"

Kendall smirked, "Oh, I've got that covered. I ordered something special for you first day. You just have to go pick it up."

Logan raised a eyebrow, "I have to go pick up my own surprise?"

"Yep."

"Fine," Logan rolled his eyes. "Where do I go?"

"Well, you know that bakery we were at the other day...?"

"No way."

Kendall burst out laughing, "Oh, come on. Don't you want to see your little Latino admirer again? I know that you think he's cute."

"That doesn't matter. I've just got out of a relationship."

Kendall crossed his arms and huffed in frustration, "I know. But when was the last time that you felt happy with someone? Or even had sex?"

Logan blushed deeply, "Kendall, can you stop it?"

"I'll stop, if you go and pick up my order."

Logan groaned and stood up, "I hate you."

"You'll thank me later," Kendall smirked, handing Logan the receipt and laughed as he watched him leave in a huff.

Logan took Kendall's car and tried to remember his way back to the bakery. He eventually found it and took a deep breath before walking in. Logan smiled slightly as he saw the Latino behind the counter, frosting some cupcakes. He seemed to be the only one working again but, looking around, Logan saw that there was only one couple sitting down and eating, so another worker wasn't really needed.

Logan rubbed his hands on his jeans and nervously walked up to the counter, clearing his throat to gain his attention. The man looked up from his cupcakes and dropped the spatula. His face broke into a grin but he quickly tried to compose himself before walking over and speaking.

"Hi! It's you again!" the man immediately blushed, hoping that he didn't seem like a freak for recognising him.

Logan smiled with a small nod, "Uh, yeah. Hi." He held up the receipt that Kendall had given to him. "I'm here to pick up an order that my friend made?"

The tan man took the receipt and smiled, "Ah, yes. I'll be right back."

Logan waited patiently, watching the man walk to the back of the bakery and bend down to pull two boxes out of the bottom cupboard. Logan blushed and scratched the back of his neck when he realised that he was staring and admiring the way the man's jeans stretched around his ass as he bent down.

"Here we go. I hope Logan likes it. I put the sandwiches in a separate box."

Logan chuckled, "Um, _I'm_ Logan."

"What?" the man suddenly panicked. "I—I—Did I put the wrong name?"

Logan shook his head, "No, I'm sure you did it right. Kendall, he thought it would be funny to make me collect it."

The other man looked confused but slightly less worried, "Oh, well, I guess I hope _you_ like it then."

"Thanks...Can I look?"

"Yeah, go for it."

Logan opened the larger box and grinned at the cake that was inside; _Good Luck Logan _was iced in blue across the white icing.

"It's looks really good! Did _you_ make this?"

The man nodded shyly, "Yeah. I make everything myself."

"Wow, that—that's pretty cool. Do you own this place then?"

"Uh-huh. I'm Carlos Garcia," he smiled, sticking his hand out.

Logan hesitated for a second but then happily shook his hand, enjoying the feeling of their hands against each other.

"My Grandma taught me how to cook...She helps me out when we're busy."

Logan leant against the counter and glanced around the shop. "How often's that?" he looked back at Carlos and saw the small pout on his face. "Oh shit. I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

"No, it's okay. A lot of the business that we get in is to take away or orders over the phone. Fridays and Saturdays are busy though!"

"I'm sure they are. This is a really nice place and you're a really talented baker."

Carlos' face lit up, "Thank you!"

"Well, it was nice to see you again but I better be going."

"Oh, yeah, of course."

Carlos looked understanding but Logan didn't miss the way the man's smile fell.

"Thank you for the cake. I'll see you around, Carlos."

"Yeah, bye," Carlos smiled and sighed as he watched Logan walk away again. Carlos bit his lip and then dashed around the counter, "Logan, wait!"

Logan stopped with a small smile and turned around, "Yes?"

Carlos shoved his hands in the front pocket of his apron and bowed his head slightly in embarrassment, "D-Do you...Would you like to—to get drinks with me tonight?"

Logan's eyes widened in surprise and he opened and closed his mouth, trying to find a response. Carlos turned an even deeper shade of red. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry. Just forget I said anything. I—"

"No," Logan cut him off. "I-I'd love to get drinks with you."

"Really?" Carlos' face broke into a grin. "You really do?"

Logan nodded shyly, "Yeah, I do."

"Okay," Carlos breathed heavily, the grin still plastered on his face.

Logan waited, smirking in amusement, wondering if Carlos was going to say anything else. But when he just kept looking at Logan in adoration, Logan put down his boxes and grabbed the receipt that was on top of them.

"How about, I give you my number and you text me the details later?"

Carlos nodded, "Y-Yeah, okay."

"You got a pen?"

Carlos looked around and then hurried back behind the counter, grabbing one from beside the register. He handed it to Logan with a smile and watched him write down his number, still amazed that he'd said yes.

"Any time after eight is okay with me," Logan told him as he handed the number over, smiling as Carlos stared at it.

"Okay. Okay, yeah. Thanks Logan. I'll text you."

"I'll look forward to it. See you tonight."

"Yeah. Bye Logan."

Logan picked up his boxes and left the shop. He glanced back through the window before heading back to the car. He laughed lightly as he saw Carlos doing a 'happy dance' in the middle of the bakery.

Logan sighed heavily as he got back in the car and it finally hit him that he had a date tonight. Logan had no idea what he was going to wear or what he was going to do. He wasn't very experienced at dating; he'd been with Camille since he was sixteen.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this was alright. And don't worry, the next chapter <em>will<em> be longer (I have most of it written and it's already longer...)**

**Please let me know what you think (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, what's this? A chapter that's 2,000 words longer than the previous one. Nice. You better love me for that...**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter! You're all so lovely! So thanks to; **_ChasingDreams1, Lansten, taeXen, BigTimeStarkid-1, Demon'sAngel17, TidusGT, MyWonderLand209, bigtimedegrassi, huyandhieu, Crown0017, KaylahLily _and_ ImprecantesStellam._

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It's date time ;)**

* * *

><p>"Hey, you took your time," Kendall smirked when Logan joined him in the back room.<p>

He stood up and took the boxes from his flustered looking friend and set them on the table. He then crossed his arms and leant against the table, staring at Logan.

"So? What happened?"

"I—uh. I, sort of, need you to look after Nate tonight."

"Yes!" Kendall cheered, pumping his fist in the air. "Logie has a date!"

"We're just getting drinks."

"Still a date. Where are you going? What time?"

"Um," Logan awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "I don't know."

"What?"

"Well, he was sort of in shock that I said yes...I gave him my number though. He's gonna text me."

Kendall snorted, "Bless him. I don't think you should dress too hot tonight then. Don't want him to pass out when he sees you. Ooh, can I drop you off? I really wanna see this."

"Don't be mean and no, you can't. I told him after eight, so Nate will be in bed."

Kendall pouted, "Darn it."

* * *

><p>Logan finished work at four and he took Kendall's car so that he could pick Nate up, promising to come back at six to get Kendall.<p>

Mrs Knight was happy to see him and Nate was even happier. He hugged Logan tightly and rested his head on his daddy's shoulder as Logan held him. Mrs Knight smiled affectionately and invited him into the kitchen for a cup of coffee and to hear about his day.

Logan decided to skip the bit about Carlos and the bakery; he didn't need any more pressure being put on tonight as he was already really nervous. He also didn't want to say anything in case things between him and Carlos didn't work out, not that he really knew what he wanted to achieve out of this night.

* * *

><p>Logan went back to the apartment to relax with his son for a while until it was time to pick Kendall up. He fed Nate some of the cake that he had taken home and cut a large slice for himself. It was delicious and Logan was quite jealous of Carlos' skills; he was useless at baking just a simple sponge cake. Logan made a note to compliment Carlos on the cake later tonight.<p>

Carlos had finally text Logan to tell him where to meet and Logan quickly replied, telling him that he was looking forward to it. His reply was brief as he was busy strapping Nate in the car, getting ready to go and collect Kendall, but he still couldn't help grinning.

When Kendall got in the car, the first thing that he asked about was the date.

"Kendall, not in front of Nate."

Kendall rolled his eyes, "He's not going to know what we're talking about."

"He might! I don't want to risk it."

"You need to relax. You seem really nervous."

"That's because I am! I have no idea what I'm going to do. I mean, I don't want a one night stand, but am I ready for another relationship? What if he just wants, y'know, _sex_ and I've got the completely wrong idea about tonight?"

"Stop stressing." Kendall grabbed his friend's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Just go with what feels right. If it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out. You'll be fine. Just stay calm."

But Logan couldn't stay calm; his hands kept trembling while he was making dinner and Kendall had to take over. It got even worse when he had put Nate to bed and he had an hour to pick an outfit. Except he had to wait until the toddler was asleep, otherwise Nate would just demand attention if Logan was in the room, searching through the closet.

"What do you think?" Logan asked, stepping out of his bedroom in a dark red shirt and black, skinny jeans with a pair of boots on his feet.

Kendall grinned and walked over from the couch, "You look hot. I'd do you."

Logan chuckled, "Thanks." He glanced at the clock and started to panic, "Shit. My cab's gonna be here in a minute. I've gotta go."

"Okay. Have fun and don't forget to breath."

Logan nodded nervously and grabbed his jacket from the hanger. He kissed Kendall softly before hurrying out the door.

* * *

><p>Logan stared at the bar for a couple of minutes before he plucked up the courage to go inside. It was noisy and full of people and Logan bit his lip nervously as he scanned the room. He sighed in relief when he spotted Carlos sitting at a table towards the back. The Latino had seen him and was waving him over, not wanting to lose their table by running over – even though that's what he wanted to do.<p>

Carlos jumped to his feet and straightened his blue, long-sleeved top. He grinned at Logan and he eyes gazed over the other man's outfit.

"Hi," Carlos said nervously.

"Hey," Logan smiled shyly. "You, uh, you look really nice."

Carlos' smile turned into a beaming grin, "Thank you. Y-You look so hot."

Logan let out a surprised laugh and he blushed. Carlos bit his lip nervously and looked embarrassed over his comment.

"Wow, that—uh. Thank you."

"I'll get you a drink!" Carlos said suddenly, trying to break the awkward tension. What would you like?"

"A beer's fine. Thanks."

Carlos rushed over to the bar and Logan sat down at the table to watch the energetic man in amusement. He thought that Carlos was really sweet and incredibly cute; Logan didn't want this to just be a onetime thing but he just didn't know if he was ready for another relationship just yet. He was also worried that Carlos would run when he found out that Logan had a son.

Carlos returned with their drinks and he watched Logan for a moment, a small smile on his face.

"The cake you made, it was _really_ good."

"You thought so? Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!"

"I've still got some left, but you'll have to make me another one sometime."

"I'd love to! W-What was the good luck for?"

Logan gave him a confused look as he took a sip from his beer, "Sorry?"

"The cake. It said 'good luck'..."

"Oh yeah! Um, I started a new job today."

Carlos seemed genuinely interested in hearing about how Kendall offered him a job at the rink and then happily listen as Logan told him about his first day. He decided not to mention Nate just now though, deciding to wait and see where this date was going. If Carlos didn't want to see him again, then there'd be no point in telling him. But if he did want to see him...then Logan would deal with that when it came to it.

"How long have you worked at the bakery?"

"I was nineteen, so, two years? My Grandma and Aunt started it and they made me work there too but when I turned twenty, they handed it over to me because I loved it so much."

"They _made_ you work there?"

Carlos shrugged. "They didn't approve of my other career choice," he grumbled.

Logan looked amused, "What was it?"

"I wanted to be a superhero," he admitted.

Logan snorted, "What? That sounds like something Na—" he caught himself quickly and cleared his throat. "It sounds like something a kid would want to do."

Carlos blushed, "I-I've always been childish, I guess. But I just wanted to help people."

Logan smiled and laid his hand on top of Carlos', "I think that's awesome."

Carlos gave him a shy smile and stared at their hands for a moment before looking back up, "You do?"

Logan nodded, "Definitely. I've always wanted to be a doctor."

"A doctor? Well, that's just like a superhero!" Carlos flailed in excitement. "They save lives! Are you going to be one? That'd be so cool!"

"I plan on it...I just can't afford it right now."

"I think you'll make a great doctor."

"You don't even know me," Logan chuckled. "I could be a terrible person."

Carlos shrugged, "Well, you seem really nice and doctors should always be nice."

Carlos started to blush again and Logan couldn't help grinning; he found Carlos adorable.

"Can I get you another drink?" Logan offered.

Carlos nodded excitedly and his eyes followed Logan as he made his way up to the bar. He sighed and sat his chin on his hand, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as his eyes swept over Logan's body.

Logan was soon sitting opposite him again and they quickly jumped into another conversation.

Carlos was in awe over how intelligent Logan was and he felt slightly embarrassed when he didn't understand some of the things that Logan spoke about. But Logan was more than happy to explain anything to him and the Latino listened to every word.

Logan loved Carlos' enthusiasm for everything; he was like an excited little kid. Logan wished that he could have such a positive outlook on life but he found that Carlos' energy was infectious and that he was having a great time with him. That's why he felt so disappointed when he noticed that it was getting late and he would have to start heading home.

Carlos' face fell slightly when Logan told him that he needed to get home but the Latino's smile soon reappeared when Logan agreed to let him walk him home.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for coming out with me tonight, Logan," Carlos smiled as they walked down the street.<p>

Logan smiled back at him, "Well, thanks for asking me. I haven't had a proper night out in ages."

"Really? You haven't? Maybe I should ask you out again sometime..."

"Maybe you should," Logan smirked and watched the other man's smile grow.

Carlos walked with Logan all the way up to the door of Kendall's apartment.

Logan looked at him nervously as they stood by the door and he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Um, I'd invite you in but, uh, I have work in the morning."

"Oh, yeah, me too. I just wanted to make sure that you were alright getting home."

Logan smiled thankfully, "Will _you_ be alright getting home?"

Carlos nodded and gave him a reassuring smile, "I can get a cab."

"Okay...Thanks again, Carlos."

Logan blushed as he locked eyes with the grinning Latino and his hands fidgeted in his pockets. He was surprised how strong his urge to reach out and kiss Carlos was.

Logan jumped when the door to his right suddenly opened and Kendall came stumbling out. His hair was ruffled, his face flustered and he was wearing just a pair of sweatpants that he slept in.

"Logan!" he panted in relief. "I _thought_ I heard voices."

Kendall noticed Carlos and smirked slightly while Logan glared at him for interrupting.

"I'm sorry, Logie, but I really need your help."

Logan sighed and looked back at Carlos apologetically.

"Carlos, I'm sorry. I'll call you, okay?"

"Sure."

"I did have a great time tonight."

"Me too."

"Good night."

"Night."

Logan gave him a quick and awkward wave before he reluctantly followed Kendall into the apartment.

"What the fuck, Kendall?" he snapped as soon as the door was shut.

"I'm sorry!" Kendall apologised again.

Logan finally noticed the shouting that was coming from the sofa and he was shocked to see his son bouncing up and down on the cushions.

"Why is_ he_ up?"

Kendall sighed and sheepishly ran his hand through his hair, "That's why I needed your help. H-He had a nightmare and I can't get him back to sleep."

Nate turned his attention away from the television and grinned at his daddy. He climbed off the sofa and came running over.

"Daddy! You home!"

"Hey baby. Yes, I'm home." He smiled at his son as he picked him up to give him a hug, then he turned to Kendall and gave him a hard look, "Why's he so energetic?"

Kendall shrugged nervously, "I dunno! He just came running through and he was upset so I gave him juice and a cookie to try and cheer him up and—"

"You gave him sugar? Kendall!"

"What?" Kendall paled. "Was that wrong?"

Logan winced as Nate started to pull at his hair and giggle as he tried to grab his father's attention, "It'll take forever for him to calm down."

"I'm sorry, Logan. I-I didn't know."

Logan sighed and shook his head, "It's okay. I'll just have to sit with him for a bit."

He carried Nate over to the sofa, stepping over the toys that were scattering all across the floor.

"Did you make all this mess?" he asked his son, raising his eyebrows.

"No," Nate giggled, obviously lying.

Logan just rolled his eyes. He was too tired to fight back, so he just sat down with Nate on his lap. The toddler tried to wriggle out of his grasp, wanting to play instead, but Logan kept a hold of him.

"Come on, Nate. Settle down. It's past your bedtime."

Nate pouted, "No. Toys."

Logan forcefully shook his head, "No. No more playing. Kendall's going to pack your toys away now."

He looked over at the blonde who got the hint and started to gather up the toys that had been carelessly thrown around the apartment by the hyperactive three year old. Logan smirked; it was the least Kendall deserved for bringing his date to an abrupt end.

While Kendall tidied up, Logan had finally managed to get Nate to sit still and he started to tell him a bedtime story. Nate loved his daddy's stories about pretty princesses and deadly dragons, so Logan made sure to include them in tonight's story, hoping the it would make him behave and go to sleep.

Kendall joined them on the sofa and happily listened to Logan's story while Nate snuggled up to his daddy's chest. As he reached the end of his tale, explaining how the dragon was defeated by a brave prince who then swept the princess up onto his horse and they rode off into the sunset together, Logan looked lovingly at his son and smiled with relief when he was finally asleep again. Nate was sucking on his thumb while his other fist tightly held on to the front of Logan's shirt.

"I really am sorry, Logie. I didn't know he'd act like that," Kendall quietly apologised.

"I know, man. It's alright."

"And I'm so sorry for interrupting your date...I just, I heard voices and I was desperate. He was running around and throwing _everything_ and I was scared that he was going to get hurt."

Logan smiled gently and grabbed Kendall's hand, "Don't worry. He's fine. Just don't feed him cookies next time."

"I definitely won't!"

"Good."

Logan looked down at the sleeping boy in his lap and smiled as he carefully stroked his soft, brown hair.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Kendall asked; his eyes also on Nate as he watched him sleep, thankful that he was now silent and not screaming and causing havoc.

"I did," Logan blushed. "Carlos...he—he's really nice."

"Did anything _happen_?"

Logan shook his head, "No. I—I think I wanted to kiss him though."

"What was stopping you?"

"Oh, just this asshole I'm staying with...We were rudely interrupted," Logan smirked, watching Kendall's face drop.

"Y-You were about to kiss him when I-? Oh, shit. I'm so sorry! Now I feel even worse."

Logan laughed softly, "Don't worry about it."

Kendall still looked guilty but he cleared his throat and forced a smile, "So, you gonna see him again?"

"I think so," Logan smiled, his cheeks flushed.

"That's awesome! And you were worrying about nothing..."

Logan nervously bit his lip and looked back down at his son, "I didn't tell him about Nate though."

"You didn't? Why not?"

"I—I want to see where this relationship's going first...if there's even going to be one."

"There won't be if you lie to him..." Kendall mumbled.

Logan frowned, "I'm not lying. I'm just...There's no point in telling him if he just wants a bit of fun. I don't want to get hurt, thinking it's serious. And I don't want Nate to get attached to someone who's just going to leave."

"You're back to this again?" Kendall sighed. "If you're seeing each other again, he obviously likes you! And he didn't try and get into your pants tonight, did he?"

"No, but still..."

"No buts. He likes you. I saw the way he was drooling over you at the bakery..."

"I just don't see why."

"Logie, you're an amazing guy. Can you not see that?"

Logan shrugged and chewed on his bottom lip, "I—I guess it's just been a while since I've felt good about myself."

Kendall wrapped a comforting arm around Logan's shoulders and leant his forehead against the side of Logan's head, "That's why you should give Carlos a chance. He can make you feel good again. You deserve it."

Logan's eyes sparkled with tears that were threatening to fall. He squeezed them shut and took deep breaths.

"I don't want to get hurt again," he mumbled, his bottom lip quivering as tears slid down his cheeks. "I—I just c-can't handle it."

"Hey," Kendall said softly, making Logan open his eyes and turn his head to face him. "No matter what happens, you'll always have me. I love you, buddy. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you again."

"But how can you be s-sure of that?"

"Just trust me, okay?" he told the brunette, gently wiping away his tears. "I'm going to look after you."

Careful not to disturb the toddler sleeping on his lap, Logan turned to hug Kendall tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on, you should get some sleep," Kendall suggested after finally breaking their embrace.

"Okay...Thank you, Kendall."

"Hey, you don't need to thank me."

Logan smiled and carefully picked up his son, holding him against his chest. Kendall stood up with him and gave him a gentle pat on the back before kissing Logan's forehead.

"You sleep tight, okay?"

"Good night, Kendall."

"Night, Logie."

Kendall watched his best friend leave to go to his bedroom. He let out a heavy sigh as he felt sorry for him. Camille had really hurt him; his first and only relationship had been hell and Kendall was afraid that it had scarred Logan so much that he wouldn't be able to trust anyone again. Kendall just wanted Logan to be happy and he hoped that Carlos could help with that. He knew that the sweet Latino could make Logan, if only he would let him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Please review and let me know; I love hearing from you guys!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there (: These updates seem to be getting longer...Don't know what's happening there but I'm sure you guys won't mind :P **

**Thank you to **_huyandhieu, MyWonderLand209, BigTimeStarKid-1, TidusGT, onlythatdaydawns, Demon'sAngel17, taeXen, irishoreo, bigtimedegrassi, AdmCpj, ImprecantesStellam _and _Lansten_ **for all of your lovely reviews! It's people like you that keep me writing! So Thank you!**

**Also, those of you who read _I've Got A Secret I've Been Dying To Leak, _I will try and update it as soon as I can. I'm just struggling with the next chapter =\ I apologise. (It's just not going how I want it to.)**

**Anyway, enough from me! I hope you enjoy this update! **

**I'd love to hear what you think (: **

* * *

><p>"Logan, you know that you can go to lunch, right?" Kendall smirked as he watched the brunette type quickly at the computer.<p>

Logan glanced up from what he was doing and gave Kendall a quick nod, "Yeah. Yeah, I know. I just want to finish this first. Go meet James, I'll be fine."

"You sure? I mean, you can come with, if you want?"

Logan chuckled and shook his head this time, "And be a third wheel? No thanks. I'm a big boy, Kendall. I can look after myself for an hour."

"Okay, as long as you're sure."

"I'll just go to the park or something...once I finish this."

Kendall glanced at the computer screen for a moment and then stood behind Logan, resting his hands on the man's shoulders, "I just feel bad leaving you on your own on your second day."

"Kendall, honestly, I'll be okay. James is waiting for you, now go!"

"Fine, I'll go! See you later."

"Yeah, go give James a big ol' smooch."

Kendall shook his head with a laugh and leant down to press a big, wet kiss against Logan's cheek, making him squirm and push him away.

"Remember to lock the office door before you go," Kendall called as he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

It wasn't long before Logan finished up and shut down the computer. He pulled on his coat and grabbed his wallet and keys. He made sure to lock the door behind him and then made his way out of the building, passing Dak working at the front desk and giving him a friendly nod.

Kendall had taken the car to go and meet James, so Logan ended up walking around, trying to decide where he wanted to go for a quick bite to eat. It wasn't until Logan was walking down the street and spotted the bright red door that he realised he'd walked straight to Garcia's Bakery. A small smile emerged on his face and he continued walking towards it.

Logan paused at the window and peered inside. Carlos was refilling the display cabinet and Logan's eyes were immediately drawn to him. He observed him for a brief moment and then stepped inside.

Carlos was oblivious to Logan's presence as he arranged a tray of blueberry muffins at the front of the display.

"Hey," Logan smiled.

Carlos looked up through the glass and beamed when he saw Logan. He raised his head, forgetting where he was for a moment, and bashed his head against the glass casing.

"Ow," he whined, rubbing at his head as he carefully stepped back from the cabinet, standing upright without injuring himself again.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked quickly.

Carlos nodded, a small, embarrassed smile on his face, "Yes. Sorry, I—I was just happy to see you. How are you?"

Logan's cheeks blushed red and he bit back a grin, "I'm good thanks. I, uh, I just wanted to see you to say thanks for last night...and to apologise for it ending like that."

"Oh, that's okay. Was your roommate alright?"

Logan nodded, "Y-Yeah. He...he just really needed some help with something. He's useless."

Logan laughed nervously and Carlos nodded, accepting Logan's poor excuse.

"I did have a nice time last night though," Logan told him. "I'd like to do it again sometime."

Carlos smiled widely, "Me too."

"When do you have you lunch breaks?"

"Um, I usually close for about an hour at two?"

"Alright then," Logan nodded. "Uh, Thursday? Will you have lunch with me?"

"I'd love to!"

Logan pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he grinned, bowing his head to hide his blushing cheeks, "Great! I'll come by here..."

"Okay!" Carlos agreed enthusiastically. "Are you on your lunch break now? Do you want something to eat?"

"Please. What do you have?"

"Well, I just made a fresh batch of rolls...Do you like chicken salad?"

"That's fine, yeah. Thanks. How much?" he asked, digging his wallet out of his pocket.

"Oh, it's on me."

"Carlos...you can't keep giving me free stuff."

"But I want to," Carlos blushed. "And I'm in charge."

"But it's not good for business."

"I'm not accepting your money," Carlos told him and ignored the ten dollar bill that Logan was attempting to hand him.

"Fine then," Logan said, smirking as he put the note in the tip jar.

"Logan!" Carlos protested.

"What?" Logan chuckled in response, smiling innocently.

Carlos rolled his eyes with an amused smile and went to go and prepare Logan's order.

"Do you want it to take away?"

"Um, well, I was hoping that I could spend some time with you...but you're probably busy."

"You can sit back here?" Carlos offered shyly.

Logan's face lit up slightly, "Really? I won't get in the way?"

Carlos shook his head and pulled a stool out from under the counter, sitting it beside his work table, "You can sit there. I just have a cake to decorate."

"Okay, thank you."

Logan happily sat down and watched as Carlos scanned the room, checking that his handful of customers was okay at their tables and that no one needed serving. Then he grabbed an iced, three-tiered cake from the side and placed it on the work table, next to what Logan assumed was more icing.

Logan ate quietly and watched Carlos, fascinated with the way he carefully sliced bits of icing and sculpted them with his fingers.

"What are you making?"

Carlos gave him a small smile, "You'll see."

Logan continued watching him, a small smile on his face as he saw the small rose begin to take shape and Carlos then stuck it to one of the cake's corners.

"That's awesome," Logan said, standing up to take a closer look. "How'd you learn to do that?"

"Grandma taught me. She encouraged me to put all my energy into something creative instead of dangerous."

Logan frowned slightly, "Dangerous?"

"Well, yeah. I, sort of, like to do crazy things...like stunts and stuff."

"What kind of stunts?"

Carlos shrugged, getting to work on another rose, "Just extreme shopping cart racing, car surfing, rocket skating...stuff like that. Oh! And I can sometimes juggle, like, four knives at once."

"Sometimes?"

"Yeah," Carlos mumbled in embarrassment. He stepped closer to Logan and held out his arm, pointing to a long scar just below his elbow, "My mom wasn't happy. After my..._accident_, she'd send me to my Grandma's whenever she wasn't around to keep an eye on me."

Logan gasped as he saw the scar, grabbing Carlos' arm and staring at it, "Why would you do stuff like that?"

"For the rush. It's awesome."

"But you could seriously hurt yourself."

"Well, it's a good job I've got my gonna-be-doctor to look after me then," Carlos smirked at Logan.

Logan's eyebrows shot up into his hairline and his mouth hung open, blushing over Carlos' obviously flirting, "Um...uh, I guess."

Logan continued to stare up at Carlos, his thumb absentmindedly rubbing over the scar on the other man's arm. Carlos stared back, his tongue darting out and licking his lips, but then he noticed a customer standing by the counter, frowning as they waited. He groaned and quickly excused himself. Logan watched him rush away, feeling slightly disappointed. Then he looked at his watch and swore under his breath when he noticed the time; he was late. But Logan wanted to say goodbye to Carlos, so he sat back down and waited until he had finished serving.

"I'm sorry about that," Carlos apologised as he hurried back to Logan.

The paler man smiled and stood up, "That's okay. I disturbed you at work; what did I expect?"

"I don't mind though."

Logan bit on his bottom lip as he grabbed his jacket, "I'm sorry though, I have to get back to work."

Carlos' smile fell and he nodded in understanding, "Oh, yeah, of course."

"It's been lovely seeing you again."

"Yeah, you too."

"I'll see you on Thursday?"

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too. Well, goodbye Carlos."

"Bye Logan."

Carlos sighed and leant against the counter to watch Logan scurry out of the bakery.

* * *

><p>Logan jumped about a foot in the air when he returned to the rink and found Kendall waiting for him by the front desk.<p>

"Logan! Nice to see you again buddy," Kendall smirked, wrapping his arm around Logan's shoulders and leading him further into the building, giving Dak a wave as they left.

"Sorry I'm a bit late..."

"I've been waiting to get in the office..."

Logan blushed and apologised again, grabbing the keys from his pocket and passing them to the blonde. Kendall opened the door and went over to his desk.

"So," he started, sitting in his big office chair. "Where have you been? Dak said you didn't leave too long after I did..."

Logan sighed, "I'm sorry, Kendall. It won't happen again."

Kendall rolled his eyes, "I'm not mad at you. I was just wondering where you went."

Logan grumbled as he sat at his own desk and turned on the computer. Kendall watched him in amusement and raised an eyebrow.

"Where'd you go?"

"I went to see Carlos, okay?" he quietly admitted.

Kendall's smirk turned into a grin and he leant forward in his chair, "You did? Well ain't that cute? How is your little boyfriend?"

"Oh, I dunno. How's yours?" Logan shot back teasingly with a glare in Kendall's direction.

Kendall just smirked proudly and shrugged, "Oh, my boyfriend's great."

Logan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "You're not denying that James is your boyfriend?"

"Nope. We uh. We made it official today."

"Kendall!" Logan exclaimed in excitement. "That's awesome!"

Kendall blushed as he bit back a grin, "Yeah. Yeah, it is. You really do need to meet him soon, Logie. But anyway, we're not talking about me. How was Carlos?"

Logan quickly licked his lips, "H-He's fine. We actually, uh, made plans to have lunch on Thursday."

"Logan, that's great!"

Logan nodded, hesitating for a moment, "Yeah, but, would I be able to take my lunch break a bit later that day?"

"How much later?" Kendall questioned.

"Carlos doesn't have his until two...?"

"Two? Logan, you only work until four. There'd be no point you coming back afterwards."

Logan sighed, "Okay, sorry. I'll just phone him and say I can't do Thursday."

Kendall took a deep breath and stood up, walking over to Logan and wrapping his arms around him from behind, resting his chin on the brunette's shoulder as he still sat at his desk.

"Hey, no. Don't cancel. Go see Carlos."

"Really?" Logan asked sceptically.

Kendall nodded, "Yeah. I want you to be happy. You can take the afternoon off."

"What? But I don't need the whole afternoon."

"Then go and see Nate. I'll still pay you for a full day."

"You don't have to do that..."

"Stop arguing with me, kay?" Kendall grinned, nuzzling Logan's cheek with his nose.

Logan laughed and squirmed out of his hold, "Okay. Thank you Kendall."

"No problem buddy," Kendall smiled, patting Logan on the shoulder and returning to his desk. He shook his head in amusement and chuckled, "Second day and you've already got your boss wrapped around your little finger."

Logan grinned proudly and shrugged, "I just have the greatest best friend ever. It's not my fault that he's willing to do anything for me."

"Hey, don't push it."

Logan just kept grinning while he got back to work.

* * *

><p>Logan pulled up outside Mrs Knight's house and jogged up to the front door. Jennifer Knight came to the door moments later and happily invited him inside.<p>

"Hey, Mrs Knight," Logan beamed, kissing the red-haired woman on the cheek.

"Hello sweetheart," she chuckled. "You seem very happy."

"That's 'cause I am. Now, where's my little monster?"

"He's in the kitchen, "Jennifer explained, leading the way. "We're finger painting."

Logan poked his head around the kitchen door and his face broke into a grin when he saw the infant sitting at the large kitchen table. The little boy's tongue was poking out of the side of his mouth in concentration and his eyebrows creased as he pressed his paint covered hands on the large sheet of paper in front of him.

"There's my little man!"

Nate's head shot up, staring in the direction the voice had just come from, and he gave Logan a big smile and wave, "Daddy!"

Logan rushed over to him and swept him up into his arms, causing Nate to giggle and squeal in excitement. Nate's little hands grabbed at Logan's arms and accidently covered them in small, blue handprints. Logan gave an over exaggerated gasp and stared at his son.

"Look at the mess you've made!"

Nate just giggled again and bit on his bottom lip. One of his hands shot out and smeared blue paint all down Logan's face, causing both adults in the room to burst into fits of laughter, and Nate looked very pleased with himself.

"You naughty boy!" Logan chuckled, rolling his eyes as Nate just smiled innocently at his father.

Logan sat Nate back on the chair and stroked his hand through the little boy's hair as Nate now stuck his hand in a pot of red paint and continued with his painting.

"That's very good, Nate," Logan praised him, smiling at the multicoloured blobs and smears. "Keep going."

Logan left Nate to paint happily and he joined Mrs Knight, who was standing by the sink with a wash cloth. She immediately pulled him close and started to scrub his face clean; just like she would do back when he was little and he and Kendall would come inside, all covered in dirt and grass stains.

"So, are you gonna tell me why you're so happy? I haven't seen you smile like this is a long time."

Logan blushed and glanced over at his son, making sure that he wasn't paying attention to them, "I—I've, sort of, met someone."

Jennifer's face lit up and he hands dropped from his face for a moment, "You have? Sweetie, that's great news! Tell me everything."

Logan licked his lips and his blush deepened, "Uh, his name's Carlos. He owns his own bakery and he's so sweet. W-We've only been on one official date but I have a good feeling about this..."

"I'm so happy for you," Jennifer smiled, finishing cleaning Logan's face. "You deserve to find someone special."

"Thanks, Mama Knight."

"Do you know when you're seeing him again?"

Logan nodded with a smile, taking the wash cloth to clean up his arms, "We're having lunch on Thursday."

"You'll have to tell me all about it. I love seeing you boys so happy. You have Carlos and Kendall has James...Have you met James yet?"

Logan shook his head this time, "Not yet. I know Kendall really likes him though."

"I can tell. He's embarrassed to let me meet him though," Mrs Knight chuckled.

"I'm sure he'll introduce you two soon."

"I hope so...I've seen pictures of him in magazines and stuff. He's a very good looking man."

Logan nodded with a laugh, "Yeah, he is."

"Daddy!" a small voice called. "Daddy! I'm finished!"

Nate held up his painting, a big and proud smile on his face, and Logan gave him a gasp pairing with an amazed expression.

"Nate, that's lovely! Shall we take it home and find somewhere to put it?"

Nate nodded excitedly and climbed down from his chair. Logan carefully took the sheet of paper and watched Mrs Knight help Nate to zip up his jacket and tie his shoe laces.

"Thanks for looking after him," Logan thanked her, kissing her cheek. "I'll drop him off on Thursday?"

"Yeah, that's fine. You sure you don't want me to have him tomorrow as well?"

"I don't work Wednesdays, so I can spend some time with that little rascal."

Logan pointed to Nate who was currently hopping down the corridor on one foot, giggling happily to himself.

"Take care of yourself."

"See you later, Mrs Knight."

* * *

><p>Logan carried his son into the apartment, the small boy wriggling and desperate to be put down. As soon as his feet were firmly on the ground, he darted off in the direction of the couch. Logan laughed and chased after him.<p>

"Oh, no you don't. We've got to get you cleaned up, mister. It's bath time."

Nate's eyes went wide and he ran around the back of the couch, trying to hide himself from his father. Usually, Logan would have humoured his but he needed to get him washed and clean before they had to go and pick Kendall up from the rink. So he grabbed the protesting infant, threw him over his shoulder and carried him into the bathroom.

As soon as Kendall was home, Logan went to the kitchen to start on dinner while Nate dragged Kendall over to the table to show him the painting he'd done earlier.

"Wow, aren't you a little artist!" Kendall grinned, ruffling Nate's hair. "Where do you want to put it?"

Nate looked up at Kendall and shook his head. Kendall grabbed the painting and went into the kitchen, rummaging through a drawer for some blue tack. Nate followed curiously, pulling the paper from Kendall's hand and protectively clutching it to his chest.

Kendall smiled down at him and held out his hand to let Nate grip it as they walked over to the bedrooms.

"Shall we put it here?" Kendall suggested, pointing to the bare wall that was between the two bedrooms doors.

Nate nodded with a big grin, "Okay!"

Kendall crouched down and attached blobs of tack to each corner before he picked Nate up and let the small boy stick the painting to the wall.

"Very good! You happy?"

Nate nodded again, "Yes! Thank you, Kendall."

"No problem, Big Man."

Nate was put back down and he stared up at his painting, an adorable little smile on his face. But it wasn't long before it bored him and he was tugging on Kendall's jeans.

"Can I watch cartoons?"

"Please?"

"Please."

Kendall gave him and nod and patted his head, "Sure. I'll be there in a minute."

Nate ran away and started to hit the television remote with his little hand. Kendall made sure he wasn't looking before he quickly straightened up the painting and then he went to help him find a kid's show to watch.

* * *

><p>It was quiet while Logan and Kendall washed up after dinner. Every now and then, Logan would glance over at the couch to make sure that he son was still okay. Every time, without fail, the little boy was fully engrossed in the television, so Logan continued drying the dishes.<p>

"Logie?" Kendall broke the silence.

"Mmm?"

"I'm going to James' tonight."

Logan smirked, "Oh, really?"

Kendall nodded nervously, "Will you be alright on your own?"

"Kendall, I can look after myself for one evening."

"Yeah, well, I'm sort of staying the night?" Kendall blushed. "So, just remember to lock up before you go to bed? And James is driving me to work tomorrow, so you won't need to."

"You're spending the night? Wow, no wonder you seem nervous. Just remember to be safe, okay?"

"Logan!" Kendall groaned and his blushing became even more noticeable. "I—I need to go get ready. Will you be okay finishing up on your own? James is gonna be here in, like, twenty minutes."

"I'll be fine, Kendall. Go and do what you need to...and try to calm your nerves."

Kendall nodded nervously and then hurried into his bedroom to gather a few things that he would need and to make himself look presentable.

When Kendall reappeared, Logan was sitting on the sofa with Nate, shaking his head at the ridiculous cartoons that his son was watching. He jumped up when he saw Kendall coming over.

"Well, doesn't someone look handsome?"

Kendall rolled his eyes and straightened his shirt. He was obviously still nervous but Logan could tell that he was trying his best to cover it.

"James says he's on his way. So I'm gonna go downstairs and wait for him."

"Aw, we don't get to meet him?"

"I'm nervous enough! And, uh, we don't want to waste any time, y'know? He has to fly out to LA tomorrow afternoon for a photo shoot and then there's one in New York after that..."

"Well, have a great night...and tell James I said hi."

"I will. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kendall went over to give Nate a goodnight kiss and then Logan walking with him to the door.

"Have fun," Logan smirked.

"I'll try," Kendall smiled, kissing Logan on the forehead. "Later, man."

"Bye."

Logan let out a small laugh as he shut the door behind Kendall, deciding to lock it now and then go and get Nate ready for bed.

It had been a while since Logan had spent the night by himself. So, once Nate was in bed, Logan sat on the sofa with a beer and found the silence very strange. Kendall had been with him every night since he'd left Camille and the company had been nice. But now Logan was alone again. He felt silly because it was only one night and Kendall would be back tomorrow. But Logan knew that he couldn't stay with Kendall forever. Kendall had James; Kendall was very happy with James. And Logan was getting in the way of their relationship whether Kendall would acknowledge it or not. Sure, Logan was seeing Carlos, but they'd only had one date. Logan had no idea where their relationship was heading and was still unsure if he wanted anything serious just yet after how badly the previous one ended.

Logan shook his head, trying to stop himself over thinking everything and stressing himself out again. He spread himself across the comfy sofa and focused all of his attention on the chat show that was currently on, not wanting to get worked up; he just needed a relaxing night.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? I know that there hasn't been much LoganCarlos action. I apologise. But I promise that there will be some very soon, so just hang in there!**

**Also, I hope the ending of this chapter was okay. I had to keep rewriting it because I hated every one I wrote; I'm not so fond of this one either. But I hope it's okay.**

**I'm also going to apologise in advance just in case I take a bit longer to update the next chapter of this. I'm going to University on Saturday. Busy busy busy. **

**Anyway, please let me know what you think (:**


	5. Author's Note

Hey, I'm here to apologise and tell you that **I have not abandoned this story**!

I have been having internet and computer problems which involved me having to buy a new laptop. I have internet connection now but all my files are on my old laptop and I need to somehow transfer them over (But my laptop is so slow now, so it's going to take a few hours).

I also am trying my best to keep writing but this laptop doesn't have Microsoft Word on it just yet. So that's something else I need to get.

Please, just bear with me. Everything's crazy right now!

But thank you for your patience! I'll try my best to update soon!


	6. Chapter 5

**welp, this was going to be updated yesterday but then I wrote another 1,500 words for it. So...Love me XD**

**I'd like to give some love to those who reviewed the last chapter; **_ImprecantesStellam, Baxxie, Tigers257, AdmCpj, MyWonderLand209, taeXen, Ahmazingly-Weird, Demon'sAngel17, Ericsoawesome _and _TidusGT_. **You guys are great and keep me writing.**

**I hope you like this update though. I was having a love/hate relationship with it. And I am sorry that it's been a little while since the last one, I have been very busy but things are just about under control now. Hopefully that means my updating is too...**

**Anyway, please tell me what you think of this chapter, I'm off to write some more for you guys (: **

* * *

><p>"Nate! Will you go and put your shoes on for me?" Logan called as he finished putting away their breakfast plates.<p>

Nate ignored his father's request and continued to push his toy car across the ground. Logan groaned and walked over.

"Don't ignore me, Nate. Shoes, now."

Nate shook his head, "I'm playing."

"But I thought you wanted to go to the park?" Logan smiled, crouching down to the little boy's level.

Nate looked up at Logan, a big smile on his face, "Yeah! Park!"

Logan chuckled and stood back up, "Then go get your shoes on."

Nate nodded quickly and ran into their bedroom to find his sneakers. He came running back out moments later, sneakers on his feet with shoelaces flying everywhere.

"Whoa, slow down!" Logan warned him, rushing over to pick him up. "You'll trip."

Logan sat Nate on the couch and knelt in front of him to tie his laces for him.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, Little Man?"

"Is Mommy coming with us?"

Logan froze halfway through tying up the second shoe and he stared at his son in surprise. He sighed and shakily started to tie the shoe again.

"No, not today."

"Oh," Nate replied, his face falling in disappointment.

Logan immediately felt terrible and he sat beside the infant, "I'm sorry. Do you miss her?"

Nate nodded sadly and looked at Logan through his big, brown eyes, "Where she go? Was I bad?"

"No!" Logan said quickly. "It's not you, Sweetheart. Mommy and Daddy just needed some time apart. You'll see her soon."

Nate nodded again and Logan felt guilty for lying to his son. He never wanted to take him away from his mother but he was just trying to do what was best for the both of them.

Logan hated to see his little boy upset but Nate soon forgot all about it as they made their way to the park. However, Logan couldn't get Camille out of his mind. He watched Nate play happily in the play area and he observed all the other kids playing around him, all of them seemed to have mothers watching them from the side. He remembered the times when Camille would join them on their trips to the park and how happy Nate would get as she pushed him on the swings or held him as he attempted the monkey bars.

Just watching them together made Logan forget, for a moment, the misery he felt at home when Camille would force herself on him or lash out when she became angry. Being at the park together were the only times when Logan felt like they were a proper family. Now, it saddened him to see Nate playing alone.

"Daddy! Push me, please?" Nate asked from over by the swing set.

Logan smiled and made his way over, helping him onto the seat and then gently started to push him back and forth.

Logan was exhausted by the middle of the day, having had to keep up with his energetic son all day. He really didn't know how Mrs Knight handled looking after him and then still be able to go to her evening shift at the diner. But Logan loved his son and he loved looking after him, even if these last few weeks had been tiring. He was just thankful that he had others to help; he had Kendall, Mrs Knight and even Katie offered her babysitting services for a small fee. Although, he did wish that he had the support of his parents.

Joanna and Steven Mitchell loved their son but they just didn't approve of his choices. They had a hard time accepting Camille as his girlfriend when they started dating in high school. They believed that she was a bad influence and would get in the way of his studies. It got worse when Logan stayed in Minnesota to study to be a doctor instead of going out of state to a better college. Then they had Nate out of wedlock. Even though the Mitchell's loved and spoilt their grandson, when Logan dropped out of school to help care for him, they'd finally had enough.

Logan hadn't seen his parents in months.

* * *

><p>Logan sang quietly to himself as he prepared dinner for that night. He didn't mind having to cook most nights; it was a way to thank Kendall for letting them stay.<p>

Everything was cooking nicely in the oven and Logan went to grab his son so that they could pick Kendall up from work. Logan smiled when he found him fast asleep on the couch, curled up in a ball. He didn't want to wake him – to be honest, he was enjoying the peace – so he gently picked him up and carried his down to the car.

Kendall spotted the car at came jogging over, a big grin on his face. Logan got out so he could help the blonde put his briefcase and duffel bag in the trunk.

"Nate's sleeping, so you gotta keep your voice down," Logan warned him.

Kendall smiled through the window at the sleeping boy, "Aww, what'd you do to tire him out?"

Logan shrugged, "We were at the park most of the day. Then he was just causing a mess at home."

Kendall nodded and climbed into the passenger's side while Logan sat in the driver's seat, "I leave you for one night and you trash the place."

Logan rolled his eyes at Kendall's smirk, "I'll tidy up; don't worry. How was your night anyway?"

Kendall's face broke into a grin, "It was great! James, he—he's just great. Everything was just—"

"Great?" Logan teased.

"Shut up," Kendall grumbled.

"So, did you...?" Logan tore his eyes away from the road for a moment to raise his eyebrow suggestively.

Kendall immediately blushed and bit back his grin, "Uh, yeah. Four times."

"Wow!" Logan laughed in surprise. "That's...wow!"

"Well, I'm not going to see him for a few days because of work, am I? So…"

Logan looked at him and smirked, "Yeah, gotta give him something to remember you by."

Kendall just rolled his eyes and stared out the window with a small smile on his face as he reminisced about the previous night.

* * *

><p>"So Logie," Kendall grinned, leaning against the desk that the brunette was working at and causing him to look up. "Where are you and lover boy going for lunch?"<p>

Logan bit his lip as a smile started to form on his face at the mention of Carlos, "Um…I was going to see if he wanted to go to the park and go to the café there? But I don't know if he'd want to…He works in a bakery, that's _like_ a café. Should I take him somewhere fancier?"

Kendall moved to stand behind Logan and he rubbed at his shoulders to try and calm him down, "The park sounds great, don't worry."

Logan nodded and inhaled deeply, "Okay."

* * *

><p>Logan drove to Garcia's Bakery and he found that it was already closed for lunch. He smiled as he looked through the window and saw Carlos at the back of the shop. The door was unlocked so Logan walked in, causing the small bell to chime. Carlos' head immediately turned towards the door at the sound and his face lit up when he spotted Logan.<p>

"Hey!"

"Hey," Logan smiled shyly. "Are you ready to go?"

Carlos nodded quickly, "Yeah, I was just tidying up. But I'm ready."

Carlos quickly swapped his apron for his jacket and he grabbed the keys to lock up.

"I was thinking of going to the park?" Logan suggested as he watched Carlos lock the door.

"Ooh, I love the park. There's a cool café there…Rose's?"

Logan nodded with a smile, "Yeah. That's where I was thinking of going."

"Let's go then."

Logan was surprised when Carlos grabbed his hand as they walked down the street, towards the park. He stared down at their entwined hands and felt a fluttering in his stomach, which made him smile. Carlos caught his eye and grinned widely.

"Carlos?" Logan asked quietly as they walked down the path that led them through the park and to the café.

"Yeah?"

"W-Why did you want to come out with me today?"

Carlos' eyebrows shot up and he blushed bright red, "I-I, well, I like you." Carlos quickly cleared his throat and bowed his head in embarrassment, "I thought you knew that."

"I just don't know why," Logan mumbled. "I mean, I'm not very interesting."

"Well, I think you are," Carlos smiled, squeezing Logan's hand. "Don't think so badly of yourself."

"I'm sorry," Logan sighed.

Carlos gave him a worried look and then stopped walking, pulling Logan to a stop also. His eyes scanned over Logan's face and saw him avoid his eye.

"Logan, what's wrong?"

Logan nervously bit on his bottom lip and ran a hand over his face, "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Carlos asked nervously.

"Um, before I met you, I was in a pretty long term relationship…" Logan paused to take a breath. He wanted to tell Carlos everything, but it hurt and he wasn't brave enough, "I-I wasn't treated great and it sort of knocked my confidence. I haven't really felt good about myself in a while."

Carlos' face fell and his hand subconsciously squeezed Logan's, "That's terrible, Logan. I'm so sorry. How long were you with him for?"

"Oh, um, about six years…but I was with a woman."

"Oh. Crap, I'm sorry. I just thought…"

Logan shook his head, "Don't worry. It's okay."

"I just thought that you were gay."

"I am! I mean, I like girls too. But I _know_ that I like boys. I'm not questioning it or anything. I know I like you."

Carlos smiled widely, "You do?"

Logan nodded shyly, "Yeah, quite a bit actually."

Carlos pulled on Logan's hand, effectively bringing him closer, while his other hand rested on the back of the pale man's neck. He then gently pressed his lips to Logan's. Logan gasped shortly and shut his eyes, leaning into the kiss.

When the short kiss ended, both men pulled away while blushing brightly. Carlos smiled shyly at Logan while he shoved his hands in his pockets. Logan pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and shyly bowed his head.

"What was that for?"

Carlos shrugged with a small smile, "Just felt like it."

Logan smiled up at him and stepped forward again, pressing his lips to Carlos' once more. Carlos grinned and then kissed back, running his fingers through Logan's hair and tugging it gently, while Logan grabbed onto the front of Carlos' jacket and tried to pull him even closer.

"I've been wanting to do that since I first met you," Carlos admitted.

Logan smiled shyly, resting his forehead against Carlos', "We…We should probably get to the café. We've only got an hour."

Carlos shook his head, "I own the place…I can close it whenever I want."

Logan laughed lightly and pecked Carlos' lips once more before pulling away and grabbed his hand again, "Come on."

Carlos happily followed him, squeezing Logan's hand with a big grin on his face.

They stepped into the café and were served quickly. They found a small table towards the back that they sat down at. Carlos immediately started on his cake and Logan watched him in amusement for a moment before he took a bite of his pastry.

"Y'know, you're a much better cook," Logan told him with a smirk.

Carlos beamed at him and blushed lightly, "Thank you! I try my best."

They ate in a comfortable silence, sharing the occasional glance at each other. They'd catch each other's eye and immediately start to blush and bite back a grin.

They finally made their way back to the bakery and Carlos paused before he unlocked the door.

"My roommate's throwing a party tomorrow night…" he started. "Would you want to come?"

Logan hesitated; it had been a _long_ time since he'd been to a party. But he couldn't turn down spending some more time with Carlos, so he nodded.

"Okay, I'd love to."

Carlos' face lit up, "You would? Great! I'll text you the address and stuff."

"Okay, I'll look forward to it."

Carlos nodded back and quickly unlocked the bakery door. He turned back to Logan and looked up at him hopefully.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Logan smiled, slowly taking a step forward.

Carlos shuffled forward too and placed his hands on Logan's hips as he leant forward and kissed his lips. He could feel Logan smile against his lips and then the paler boy held Carlos' cheeks and started to kiss back.

The kiss was slow and sweet, both feeling like they could do this forever. Logan had never felt anything like this. He was happy; happier than he'd been in a long time.

Logan couldn't keep the grin off his face as he drove to Mrs Knight's house to pick up his son since Kendall had given him the afternoon off. He greeted the red haired woman with a big smile and a hug and then went into the front room to see his son sitting on the sofa, watching cartoons.

The little boy's smiled brightly and made grabby hands at his father. Logan sat down beside him and gave him a hug, then sitting back and ruffling his hair.

"Have you had fun with Mawmaw Knight?"

Nate nodded enthusiastically, "Uh-huh!"

Logan smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, "You finish watching your cartoon, okay? Then we'll go home."

"Okay, Daddy," Nate smiled, turning his attention back to the colourful television show.

Logan walked back over to Mrs Knight and they made their way into the kitchen to have a cup of coffee.

"So," Mrs Knight smirked. "You had a date today, didn't you?"

A blush appeared on Logan's face and he bowed his head to hide his smile, "Uh, yeah. I did."

"And?" Mrs Knight prompted him. "How was it?"

"It was great, Mrs Knight. He's just, Carlos is _so_ sweet. I really like him."

"That's wonderful, Sweetheart. So you're seeing him again?"

Logan nodded, "Tomorrow night. He's invited me to a party."

"I'm glad that you're happy, Logan," Mrs Knight told him. "You've had a hard few years, so I hope everything works out with you and Carlos."

Logan nodded, "Yeah, me too."

"So, I take it he doesn't have a problem with you having a son then?"

Logan froze for a moment, biting on his bottom lip, "Um. I, uh, I haven't told him yet…"

"You haven't?" Mrs Knight's eyebrows shot up. "Why not?"

Logan shrugged, "I haven't found the right time. I don't want to scare him off."

"Logan, honey, if this boy really cares about you, then he won't mind. You can't keep something like this from him. He deserves to know."

"I know he does," Logan sighed. "I-I _will_ tell him."

"Just do it before it's too late."

* * *

><p>Once Kendall heard that Logan and Carlos had kissed, he wouldn't stop teasing his best friend. He gave Logan knowing smirks and made kissy noises for the rest of the evening. The teasing only got worse when Logan told him about the party the next night.<p>

"I bet he's inviting you there so you can hook up."

Logan gasped and his eyes went wide, "Really? You think he is? I-I don't want to sleep with him…not yet. What do I do?"

Kendall laughed, "Logan, stop panicking. I was joking. Just, calm down, okay? He probably won't try anything. But, if he does, just go with what you feel. Don't pressure yourself into anything."

Logan nodded nervously, "Okay. Yeah, okay."

Kendall rubbed a comforting hand over Logan's back as the boy took deep breaths to calm himself down. He hated that he was so nervous already, but he really liked Carlos, he didn't want to mess anything up.

* * *

><p>Logan stared at the front door of Carlos' apartment for a moment, trying to find the courage to knock. He wiped his sweaty palms on his black jeans and then straightened his white shirt nervously before taking a breath and knocking on the door.<p>

A good-looking, brunette man opened the door and flashed Logan a dazzling grin, letting his eyes cast over the slightly shorter brunette.

"Hello there," he smirked, leaning against the doorframe.

Logan's eyebrows rose and he stared at the other man, "Um…I'm Logan? D-Does Carlos live here?"

The man face dropped slightly and he stood up straight, "Oh, you're the boyfriend. Yeah, he's here. Come on in."

Logan was taken back slightly by being called Carlos' boyfriend, but he quickly entered the apartment, happy to be away from the strange man and his uncomfortable gaze. He cast his eyes around the room, looking for the Latino. It was difficult as there seemed to be a lot of people already here and the music was turned up loud; Logan wouldn't be surprised if they had received complaints from next door.

Logan jumped when he felt a pair of arms slip around his middle, but he smiled when he glanced back and saw Carlos' grinning face.

"Hey, you came!"

"I said I would."

"Do you want a drink? Let's get you a drink."

Carlos grabbed Logan's hand and led him to the kitchen where he quickly poured him a drink of vodka and coke and topped up his own cup. Logan gave him a smile as he accepted the cup and they 'clinked' their cups together before taking a drink.

Logan coughed, the amount of vodka not quite balanced out by the amount of coke. He made sure to take a smaller sip next time.

"Did you meet Jett? My roommate?" Carlos asked, pointing across the room to the brunette man that had greeted – and slightly scared – Logan at the door.

Logan nodded, "Yeah, he let me in."

"Did he hit on you?" Carlos smirked.

"I think he tried to…"

Carlos laughed lightly, "Yeah, he's like that. He's nice though…"

Logan raised an eyebrow, "I never would have thought you'd live with a guy like him."

They both watched as Jett wrapped his arms around two girls' shoulders, pulling them close to his sides. He whispered something in the blonde's ear which had her giggling and Carlos rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well our parents are friends. It was part of getting us to be more independent or something," Carlos shrugged. "I don't really know. But I've got used to him. He really isn't that bad…But, come on, let's go dance."

Logan was suddenly pulled into the middle of the apartment, to the makeshift dance floor. Carlos wrapped his arms around Logan's neck and smiled widely as he moved to the beat of the music. Logan stared at him in surprise and wondered how much Carlos had drank before he got there; the Latino wasn't usually this forward. Well, not without blushing violently. Carlos started to sway his hips and Logan could feel his mouth going dry as he saw and _felt_ it. So he quickly downed the rest of his drink, ignoring the burn it caused in his throat.

Logan couldn't help but be thankful when Carlos stopped dancing up against him; he found that he could finally breathe properly again. But he was then pulled across the room to where a small group of people had gathered to play Ring of Fire. Logan hadn't played that drinking game in a while but he could still vaguely remember the rules. The game was fun and he was very glad that he didn't end up with the dirty pint…Carlos did.

Logan laughed as he watched Carlos down the glass that was filled with a mix of drinks. The look on Carlos' face proved that it wasn't a pleasant taste and he leant up against Logan's side, resting his head on Logan's shoulder.

"I want to die," he groaned, hiding his face in Logan's shirt.

Logan laughed again and wrapped an arm around the other man, helping him to stand.

"Why don't we go find you a glass of water?"

Carlos nodded slowly and followed Logan into the kitchen.

Afterwards, they both slumped on the sofa and Carlos still leant up against Logan. He grabbed the man's hand and started to play with his fingers.

"I'm really glad that you came tonight, Logan."

"Me too," Logan smiled.

Carlos looked up at him and gave him a shy smile, which made Logan wonder if the alcohol was starting to wear off. Carlos' lips were soon pressed to his and he felt Carlos' tongue against his lips. Logan opened his mouth and kissed back, cupping Carlos' cheek with one hand, while his other was still entwined with the Latino's.

Carlos pulled back to smirk at Logan and then he threw his leg over Logan's lap and straddled him, shocking the paler man. Logan looked up in surprise, but let Carlos continue to kiss him, enjoying the feeling that it conjured inside of him.

Logan gasped when he felt Carlos roll his hips and then Carlos started to kiss across Logan's jaw and down his neck.

"C-Carlos," Logan stammered.

Carlos hummed against his skin and ran his hand down Logan's chest. Logan gasped when he felt Carlos' hand against the front of his jeans and he squirmed beneath him.

"Carlos, no."

But Carlos didn't listen. He slowly moved his hand up to Logan's belt and started to tug on it. Logan pushed him away in shock and stood up from the couch. Carlos looked up at him, with wide and apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry…Did I do something wrong?"

"I-I'm not ready for that."

"Oh," Carlos mumbled, bowing his head. "I'm sorry."

Logan could barely hear him over the music but he sighed and sat back down. Carlos kept his eyes focused on the floor and not on Logan.

"Are you mad at me now?"

Logan sighed again, "No, I'm not mad. It's not your fault that I'm not ready."

"I don't mind waiting," Carlos told him, finally looking back up. "I really don't. I'll wait as long as you want to, I swear."

Logan gave him a small smile, "Thank you…Look, it's getting late. I should probably go."

Carlos' face fell, "Do you have to?"

Logan nodded and got back to his feet, "I'm sorry. We'll do something again soon."

"You're not just leaving because of what happened, are you?" Carlos asked, standing up in front of Logan.

Logan quickly shook his head, "No, of course not! I just really need to be getting back. Work tomorrow, y'know?"

"Well, let me call you a cab or something…"

Logan made his way to the door, Carlos following close behind.

"No, really, Carlos. I'll be fine. It's not too far. I can walk."

"But it's late."

"I'll be okay," Logan gave him a comforting smile.

Carlos sighed as they reached the front door, "Well, can I at least have a kiss goodbye?"

Logan looked back at Carlos' pleading face and couldn't say no. He turned back to face him and gently pressed their lips together, sighing when he felt Carlos lean up against his chest. He quickly pulled back before they got too carried away and he gave Carlos a smile.

"I'll see you soon. Thanks for inviting me over."

Carlos nodded, "Okay. Bye, Logan."

Logan gave him a small wave and then hurried out the door. He got into the elevator before he leant against the wall and groaned loudly, mentally hitting himself for running away like that. He knew that it was a bad reaction and he could tell that it upset Carlos. But Logan really wasn't ready for what Carlos wanted. Carlos had been drinking also, and then he was all over Logan, it just reminded him too much of the times when Camille would be angry and drunk and force herself upon him. Logan knew that Carlos was nothing like Camille and that he wouldn't do anything like that – Camille wouldn't have stopped when Logan said no. Carlos was far too sweet; which made Logan feel even guiltier about running away. He knew that he'd have to make it up to him somehow. Maybe take him out to dinner.

Logan returned home after a short walk and he went to grab a glass of water from the kitchen. He sighed as the cool liquid slid down his throat and then walked over to his bedroom. He was already starting to unbutton his shirt but he froze halfway to his bed when he noticed that it was empty.

Logan gasped and rushed out of the room in a panic, running to Kendall's room. He burst open the door, panting heavily, but he stopped and let out a sigh of relief when he found his son safe and sound, asleep in Kendall's bed. The blonde sleeping beside him, his arms protectively wrapped around him.

Logan shook his head, laughing to himself. He knew that Kendall would never let anything bad happen to Nate; Logan shouldn't panic so easily.

Not wanting to wake the two sleeping boys and not wanting to return to his empty and lonely bed, Logan finished unbuttoning his shirt and shrugged it to the floor. He quickly slipped off his shoes and jeans and then carefully climbed under the covers, lying beside Nate and smiling at his peaceful face. He gently kissed the boy's forehead and then settled down to get some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Please leave me a review, I love hearing from you all!<strong>

**Also, in case you didn't know, I have posted the first chapter of _Going Back/Going Home -_ the sequel to _Open Road_. So, if any of you were a fan of _Open Road _and were wondering when the sequel was coming...There you go! And if you haven't read _Open Road_, then you should go do that ;)**

**One more thing, I cam trying desperately hard to work through my writer's block for _I've Got A Secret..._ It's just being difficult. So I'm sorry to those of you who read it and are wondering when the next update will be. I'm trying to get one up for you, I just still don't know when it will be.**

**But yes, thank you for your time! I really do appreciate it! (: **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'm back with the next update! I hope you all enjoy it (: **

**Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed the last chapter; **_ImprecantesStellam, Demon'sAngel17, AdmCpj, Lansten, TidusGT, taeXen, child who is cool, taylor, Tigers257, MyWonderLand209, tomboy2012 _and _.Slash_. **You guys are great and I love everyone else who reads this still (: **

**Please enjoy this next chapter and let me know what you think?**

* * *

><p>Logan took Nate to the park in the afternoon the next day. He smiled as he watched the little boy run around in the play area and actually join in with the other kids for once. They were all slightly bigger than Nate though, so Logan made sure to pay extra attention to his son, just to make sure he was okay.<p>

Logan sat back on a bench and kept watching his son, a smile on his face, especially when Nate would give him a big wave from the top of the swirly slide, or shout to him to tell him to watch him do the hopscotch.

However, every now and again, Logan's mind would wander and he would think of Carlos. He still felt terrible about running out the night before and knew that it must have upset Carlos. He needed to apologise, so Logan grabbed his phone out of his pocket, ready to phone the Latino.

He paused and stared at his phone, trying to think of what he was going to say. He took a deep breath and then pressed call, nervously holding it up to his ear.

"_Hello?"_

Logan smiled when he heard Carlos' voice and he let out a small sigh, "Hey, Carlos. I—I, uh, I just wanted to call and…apologise."

"_Really? What for? I'm the one who should apologise…"_

Logan shook his head, "No, I'm the one who ran out. I shouldn't have done that. I really am sorry."

"_It's okay, Logan," _Carlos sighed. _"I came on too strong. I—I'd had a bit too much to drink. I was scared you were mad at me."_

"I thought _you'd_ be mad at _me…_" Logan laughed softly.

"_So you still want to see me again?"_

"Of course I do! I do. Just, let me know when you're free and we'll sort something out."

"_Okay, I will."_

"Awesome."

"_I've got to get back to work. But it was great to hear from you and I'll check my calendar and get back to you, okay?"_

"Okay, sounds good."

"_Bye Logan."_

"See ya, Carlos."

Logan sighed happily as he hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. He was glad that he hadn't messed things up with Carlos and that things were going so well. Logan could tell that he was falling for the Latino man. He was still scared about letting himself get too close to someone in case he got hurt again, but Carlos was different to anyone he'd ever met. He was sweet and kind and loving. Logan was even warming up to the idea of telling him about Nate. He felt like he could trust Carlos and really wanted their relationship to continue and grow and Carlos seemed to want the same thing. Logan just hoped that was true.

* * *

><p>Kendall sat back in his chair, taking a break from sorting out the timetable for this week's hockey practices, and stared across the office at Logan who was checking the numbers on the stock list.<p>

"I was thinking of inviting James over for dinner next week."

Logan looked up from the papers with an amused smirk, "You are? Does that mean I get to meet him?"

Kendall nodded, looking slightly nervous, "Yeah…Maybe you could invite Carlos and we could make it a double date?"

"Oh," Logan looked surprised. "I—I don't know. I'll think about it, okay?"

Kendall opened his mouth to reply but was cut off when Logan's phone went off. Logan looked confused and grabbed it out of his pocket, frowning when he saw Mrs Knight's name flashing on the screen.

"Hello, Mrs Knight? Is everything okay?"

"_Honey, I don't want to panic you, Nate's just a bit poorly."_

"He's what?" Logan panicked, although that wasn't the response Mrs Knight wanted. "What's the matter with him?"

"_He's got a bit of an upset stomach and he's been sick. But he's asleep on the couch right now, he's okay. I just thought you should know. I can still keep an eye on him until you finish work."_

"No," Logan said, shaking his head. "I'm going to come and get him." Logan glanced up at Kendall, checking that it was okay with him and Kendall gave him an understanding nod. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"_Okay, sweetheart. See you soon."_

"Yeah. Bye."

Logan quickly hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket, standing up to grab his jacket from the back of his chair.

"Are you okay, Logan?" Kendall asked cautiously. "Is Nate okay?"

"He's been sick. I-I have to go and get him. That's okay with you, right?"

Kendall nodded, walking over to Logan and wrapping his arm around the panicking man's shoulders, "Of course it is. Go look after him and don't worry, he'll be okay."

Logan gave a small nod, his face still showing his distress. Kendall pressed a gentle kiss to the side of his head and then handed him the car keys.

"Go on. And I can walk home later, so you don't have to worry about coming to get me."

"Thank you, Kendall."

"Don't mention it."

Logan rushed out of the building and got in the car, making his way to Mrs Knight's house. Logan was rocking anxiously on the balls of his feet as he waited for Mrs Knight to answer the door and when she did, he hurried inside.

"Where is he?"

"He's in the front room. But Logan, calm down, okay? He's alright."

Logan sighed when he walked in the front room and saw his son curled up under big blankets, fast asleep and looking smaller than ever. Logan quietly stepped over to him and crouched down, running a gentle hand through the little boy's hair and touching his sweaty forehead.

"He's really warm."

Mrs Knight nodded, "I've given him some medicine. He should be okay soon."

"I'm going to take him home. Do you think I'll be alright moving him?"

A small, amused smile spread onto Mrs Knight's face, "Of course. Logan, you were training to become a doctor. I think you can handle a little stomach bug."

Logan sighed again, "I know. I just feel like I've done something wrong."

Mrs Knight crouched down to Logan's level and lay a gentle hand on his shoulder, "You haven't done anything wrong, okay? You're a great parent to Nate. Kids get ill, it's natural. But it's also natural to panic when it happens. I sure do when either of my two is ill."

Logan chuckled softly, knowing exactly what she was like with Kendall and Katie. Mrs Knight smiled at hearing Logan's laughter.

"Just take him home and let him rest. He'll be good as new very soon."

Logan nodded, "Okay. Yeah, he'll be fine."

Careful not to wake Nate up, Logan slid his arms underneath the small boy and lifted him up, cradling him to his chest. Mrs Knight grabbed the rest of Nate's things and followed Logan to the car, putting the items she was carrying in the back of the car and then helped Logan to place Nate securely in his seat.

"Thanks, Mrs Knight."

"No worries. Will you be dropping him off tomorrow?"

"Um, we'll see how he feels, I guess. I'll phone you and let you know."

"Okay," the older woman nodded. "I hope he feels better soon."

"Yeah, so do I."

Logan gently shut the car door and gave Mrs Knight a hug before he climbed into the driver's seat and headed back home.

* * *

><p>Nate started to stir as Logan was carrying him up to the apartment. Logan tried to be as quiet as he could as he unlocked the front door and walked slowly towards his room. He placed Nate down on the bed and carefully pulled the covers over him.<p>

"Daddy?" a small, croaky voice said and Nate's eyes blinked tiredly up at him.

"Hey, Daddy's here," Logan smiled, running his fingers through Nate's hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Tummy h-hurts."

"I know but it'll be better soon. Just have a nap, okay?"

Nate nodded weakly, yawning widely, "Kay."

Logan kissed Nate's head and gave him a small smile. Nate reached out his hand and grabbed onto Logan's jacket.

"You nap too?"

Logan let out a small laugh and nodded his head, "Okay, Little Man. I'll nap too."

Logan hung his jacket up in his closet and kicked off his shoes. Then he climbed onto the bed, lying on top of the covers beside Nate. Nate curled up against Logan's side and promptly fell back to sleep. Logan wrapped a protective arm around him and gently touched the boys head, checking his temperature before settling down and thinking everything over while his son slept.

When Kendall came home from work, Logan was sitting on the couch with Nate in his lap. They were watching one of Nate's favourite cartoons and were snuggling under a big fluffy blanket – The same blanket that Kendall and Logan snuggled under the first night Logan came to stay after leaving Camille.

"There's my boys!" the blonde grinned.

Logan smiled over at him, "Hey. How was work?"

Kendall shrugged and hung up his bag and jacket, "It was alright. Same old day really. But how's Nate?"

Kendall kicked off his shoes and walked over to the couch, sitting down next to Logan and gently ruffling Nate's hair. The little boy pouted and batted Kendall's hand away, making both adults chuckle.

"He's okay," Logan told him. "He's been sick again though and still has a tummy ache. He's also very stroppy when he's ill."

"Oh," Kendall looked amused. "That can't be fun."

"It isn't."

"Well, I'm here now. I can watch him, if you want to take a break?"

Logan looked amused by that, "Okay…Try and take him from me."

Kendall frowned slightly but turned to Nate and opened his arms, "Hey, Big Man. Wanna come cuddle with Kendall for a bit?"

Nate stared at him for a moment and then shook his head, "No."

Kendall raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"Daddy," was all Nate said as his hands gripped the front of Logan's shirt and he buried his face in the material.

"He hasn't let me leave him since I picked him up," Logan explained. "I don't mind though. I want to make sure he's okay."

Kendall gave him a small smile, "That's sweet. Do you want me to make you a coffee or something?"

"Oh, that would be great. Thanks, Kendall."

"No worries."

Kendall headed for the kitchen and Logan busied himself by fussing over Nate, checking his temperate and asking how his tummy felt.

"Kendall?" he called in the direction the blonde went.

"Yeah?"

"Will you grab Nate's medicine while you're in there, please? It's on the side, by the kettle."

"Okay, I got it."

"Thank you."

Nate made an unhappy sound and squirmed in Logan's lap. Logan sighed and kept his arms around him, trying to hold him still.

"Nate, stop it."

"No medicine," he complained, shaking his head.

"I know, baby. But it will make you feel better. You don't want a sore tummy, do you?"

"No medicine," Nate repeated.

Kendall came walking back and felt sorry for Logan, struggling on the couch. He placed the mugs of coffee on the table and then crouched down in front of him, looking at Nate. The infant spotted the familiar bottle and promptly pulled the blanket over his head, trying to hide.

"Hey, Nate," Kendall said, tugging on the blanket. "If you're good and take you're medicine, I'll take you to the toy shop when you're better. That sound good?"

It was quiet for a moment and then Nate peeked out from over the top of the blanket, staring at Kendall. He glanced up at Logan, looking hopefully, and received a nod from his father.

"The sooner you take your medicine, then the sooner you'll be better," Kendall told him.

"'Kay," Nate grumbled, still not happy about having to take his medicine.

Kendall grinned in triumph and even Logan looked impressed.

"Want me to do it?" the blonde asked and Logan nodded.

"Please?"

Logan held onto the boy in his lap to make sure he didn't try to run away as Kendall poured the medicine onto a spoon. Nate pulled a face and whined as Kendall held it out to him with a hopeful smile.

"Come on, open up," he said as he saw Nate hesitate and glare at him. "Think of the new toy you'll get…"

Nate appeared to be thinking it over again and then he reluctantly opened his mouth, screwing his face up in disgust as he had to swallow it. Logan rubbed his back in encouragement and Kendall gave him a proud smile.

"Yuck," Nate grumbled.

"Well done, Nate!" Logan praised him. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Tastes yucky."

"I'll get you some juice," Kendall told him, ruffling his hair and heading back to the kitchen.

Logan kissed the side of Nate's head and hugged him close again, making sure the blanket was wrapped around him, "You'll feel better soon, don't worry."

* * *

><p>Kendall let Logan take time off work to look after Nate. His stomach bug lasted for a couple of days but then he still had a slight fever and he developed a cold.<p>

* * *

><p>Logan was running around the apartment, trying to find Nate's favourite cuddly bear while his son was curled up on the couch, sniffing while watching cartoons and shouting for his daddy. Logan's phone rang as he was searching through a big toy box and he groaned, standing upright.<p>

"Hello?" he answered, not looking at the caller ID, and going back to searching through the box.

"_Hey, it's Carlos."_

"Oh," Logan replied in surprise and stood upright again. "Hey. How are you?"

"_Yeah, I'm good thanks. I was just wondering…I'm free tonight. Do you want to do something, maybe?"_

"Oh," Logan hesitated, glancing over at Nate and biting on his bottom lip. "Um, I—I can't, I'm sorry..."

"_Oh, okay. Yeah, it's okay. I should have given you more notice, sorry."_

Logan sighed and felt bad, "I-It's not that I don't want to, Carlos. I just, I-I'm sick. Terrible cold. I can't really go anywhere."

"_You're sick? That sucks, I'm sorry. Is there anything you need? I could get you it, if you want? I don't mind."_

Logan smiled to himself but still couldn't help feeling terrible for lying to him, "No, it's okay, Carlos. I'm alright. We'll sort something out when I'm better, I promise."

"_Okay. Yeah, just give me a call or something."_

"I will do."

"_Hope you feel better, Logan."_

"Thanks. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"_Yeah, definitely. Bye, Logan."_

"Bye, Carlos."

Logan put his phone back in his pocket with a sigh. He shouldn't have lied to Carlos, he really did want to see him today, but he had Nate to look after. He couldn't leave him to go on a date and he knew that he would just be worrying about him the whole time if he did.

"Daddy!" Nate shouted from the couch. "Need a tissue!"

Logan gave up on his hunt for the bear and went to get a tissue to clean up his son's snotty nose. Luckily, Nate and his constant demands were there to help keep his mind off Carlos.

* * *

><p>Logan was so happy to see Kendall when he got back from work. He ran over and gave him a hug. Kendall chuckled and wrapped his arms around him.<p>

"Hello. You seem pleased to see me…"

"I am! I'm going crazy. Nate's asleep now, but I just know he'll wake up soon and be all cranky. I'm exhausted."

"Aww, I'm sorry, Logie. Is he getting better though? It won't be for much longer, right?"

"Yeah, he's doing alright. But I need to get him some more cold medicine because we're almost out."

"Well, do you want me to go get some? I don't mind."

"No," Logan shook his head. "Will you stay here and look after him if he wakes up? Please? I _need _to get out of this apartment. I need some air."

Kendal laughed lightly, "Sure. Here, take the car."

He handed the keys to Logan and took off his jacket while Logan got ready to head out.

Logan was thankful to get out of the apartment, he'd been stuck in there for the last few days and it was driving him mad. The car ride to the store was peaceful and soothing for him.

He walked in the store and decided to pick up some beer as well, hoping that he could have a relaxing night in front of the TV with Kendall. He grabbed a six pack and then wandered over to the pharmacy isle. His heart almost stopped when he heard someone call his name and he turned to see Carlos walking towards him.

"Logan! It is you!" Carlos smiled when he reached him and put his heavy basket on the floor. "I thought it was."

"Hi," Logan replied nervously, forcing a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were sick. Are you feeling better?"

"Um, I, uh, I just came to get some medicine, y'know?"

Carlos nodded but frowned when he saw what Logan was carrying, "And beer?"

"Oh, uh, well, yeah," Logan shrugged, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck and avoiding eye contact.

"You shouldn't drink when you're ill, should you?" Carlos questioned, looking confused.

"N-Not really. But it's for when I'm better. Kendall asked me to get it."

Carlos nodded again, but Logan could tell that he still suspected something was up. Logan shuffled his feet and tugged his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Were you trying to avoid me?" Carlos asked quietly, hurt in his voice.

"What? No," Logan panicked. "W-Why would I want to?"

Carlos shrugged, "You just…You don't seem very ill. Is it because of what happened at the party the other night? I came on too strong, didn't I? I apologised though. I really am sorry."

"Carlos, it's fine. I'm not mad at you."

"Then why did you lie?"

"I-I didn't lie."

Carlos stared at him and then shook his head in disbelief, "Okay. Well, just give me a call if you do actually want to see me again."

"Carlos—" Logan pleaded as Carlos picked his basket back up and turned to walk away.

"Hope you get better, Logan."

Logan sighed as he watched the other man walk away, knowing that he was mad at him. He wanted to run over to him and tell him the truth; he knew that's what he should do. But instead he walked away, hanging his head and feeling sorry for himself.

* * *

><p>Kendall knew that something was wrong the moment Logan walked into the apartment. His attention suddenly wasn't on the hockey game that was on TV and he hurried over to Logan.<p>

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I saw Carlos," Logan mumbled, putting his carrier bag on the floor and burying his face in Kendall's shirt.

"What happened? Usually you love seeing him," Kendall asked, patting him on the back in confusion.

Logan sighed heavily, "He phoned earlier, asking to go out tonight. But I told him I was sick."

"Why would you say that?"

"I have to look after Nate!"

"I could have looked after him."

Logan shook his head, "No, he needs me here."

Kendall sighed and pulled Logan over to the sofa, "So, Carlos know you weren't sick?"

Logan nodded sadly, "Yeah, and now he's mad."

"Is it over between you two now?" Kendall asked hesitantly.

"I-I don't know. He said to call if I wanted to see him again…So, there's hope there, right?"

Kendall nodded with a soft smile, "Yeah. He can't have been that mad."

"I have to tell him everything."

"You keep saying that, Logie…"

Logan let out a heavy sigh, "I know. But I really am this time. I hurt him today and it was horrible. The longer I lie to him, the worse it's gonna get. And I don't know how he's going to react…I don't want to fall for him even more and for him to just break it off. So I have to tell him really soon."

Kendall nodded and gave Logan's knee a comforting squeeze, "Everything will be okay. I'm here for you whatever happens. Carlos is lovely and kind. If I had any doubts about him, then I wouldn't keep quiet. I just want you to be happy and I really think that Carlos can do that."

"Yeah…I really like him. I just hope I haven't screwed everything up."

"Just tell him everything. He'll understand."

Logan nodded and collapsed back against the sofa with a heavy sigh. Kendall watched him sympathetically for a moment and then got up to get the beers Logan had bought. He handed one to Logan and then let him curl up against his side as they watched the hockey game for the rest of the evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I feel like a bad person...<strong>

**I do hope that you still enjoyed this chapter though. I promise they will be happy eventually! I just like to make the suffer first...Ooops.**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts (: I love hearing from you all. **

**Also, I'm thinking of taking fanfic requests...I write basically any BTR pairing, so would any of you be interested in requesting a story from me? Let me know and I'll see if it'd be worth setting something up (: **

**Love you all! x**


	8. Chapter 7

**Finally, I have finished this chapter. This is the one I've been wanting to write for ages, so I hope you like it! However, I've had a bad week and I tend to let my anger and frustration out in my writing...so I'm already preparing my hiding place from you all after you read this...**

**But, before I go into hiding, I would like to thank the lovely people that reviewed! Those people are;** _Baxxie, Anonymous, MyWonderLand209, TidusGT, child who is cool, TheClaire24, Lansten, everythingsBetterwithyou, karinebigtimegleek, 1Avid-reader, Demon'sAngel17, tomboy2012, taeXen, I AM AIR _and_ ImprecantesStellam._ **I hope you continue to review because I love to hear what you think (: **

**Anyway, here we go...**

* * *

><p>By Monday, Nate's fever had broken and he was feeling a lot better. Logan felt comfortable enough leaving him with Mrs Knight so that he could go to work. He was still a bit hesitant as he said goodbye, but Mrs Knight assured him that he'd be fine and that she'd phone him if they needed to.<p>

Kendall had to drag Logan away from the front door before he gave his son _another_ kiss on the cheek. He was also afraid that if Logan gave his son another hug, he just wouldn't let him go again. Nate found it all very amusing and waved Logan and Kendall off from where he sat in Mrs Knight's arms.

"Logan, stop worrying. He's fine."

Logan nodded and stopped staring out of the window to turn to look at Kendall, "I know. I just worry about him."

"My mom will look after him."

"Yeah. Yeah, I know."

* * *

><p>Logan kept himself busy throughout the day, spending a lot of time in the stock room. However, he was constantly phoning Mrs Knight to check up on Nate. Every time, he was ensured that Nate was perfectly fine but it still didn't stop him worrying.<p>

Kendall came into the stock room before he went to lunch and he raised an eyebrow when he spotted Logan on the phone.

"Did you just come in here to make phone calls all day?" Kendall smirked.

Logan's eyes went wide and he quickly shook his head, "No, I—I was just checking on Nate. I _have _been doing work."

"I know, man. I was just messing with you. I'm meeting James for lunch now…You're going to take a break soon, right?"

Logan nodded and glanced around the room, "Yeah, I'm almost done in here…"

"Okay," Kendall smiled. "I'll see you after lunch then."

"Yeah, later. Have fun with James."

"Thanks," Kendall replied with a slight blush on his cheeks and then he left to go to the car that was waiting for him outside.

Logan finished jotting down what stock they needed to order and then he went to leave his notes in the office. He looked at the time and saw that he had ages until Kendall came back, so he decided to go out for lunch.

He smiled and waved at Dak as he went past the front desk and then went out to the car. He sat at the wheel for a moment, contemplating where to go. Then he thought about Carlos. Maybe he could go and see him? But Logan was scared that he was still mad at him. Maybe he could go and apologise? Carlos was at work, so he would be less likely to cause a scene and Logan might be able to explain everything that's been going on…He could tell him about Nate.

That thought scared Logan but he knew that it was something he had to do; something he should have done at the start. Logan just hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

><p>Logan gripped the steering wheel tightly in his hands as he drove the familiar route to Garcia's Bakery, pulling into the small car park and then nervously stepping out of the car. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket as he stared at the building, trying to find the courage to go inside.<p>

Once Logan entered the bakery, he instantly relaxed slightly. The smell and the cosy atmosphere were comforting and he couldn't help smiling when he saw Carlos behind the counter, tweaking the cupcake display.

"Hey Carlos," Logan said quietly, once he reached the counter.

The Latino looked up in surprise and a small smile appeared on his face, "Oh, hi."

"Um, how are you?"

Carlos wiped his hands on his apron and then stepped around the counter to get closer to Logan. He gave a small nod and smiled shyly.

"I'm good. How are you? Are you feeling better?"

Logan sighed, "Carlos, I'm really sorry about the other day…"

"Oh, no, it's fine. I should apologise for overreacting. Kendall explained everything and he said that he did ask you to get the beer. I should have believed you…"

Logan looked surprised, "He—He did? When did he say that?"

Carlos smirked and glanced over Logan shoulder. Logan frowned and turned his head, eyes going wide when he spotted Kendall sitting at the table in the corner, a tall and handsome brunette sitting beside him with an arm around Kendall's shoulders.

The blonde had already spotted Logan and had been watching them from a distance. He gave Logan a smirk and a small wave. Logan slowly raised his hand and gave him a wave in return. Kendall then turned to whisper something in his boyfriend's ear and then he grabbed his hand and pulled him up from their table.

Logan nervously watched them approach, glancing back at Carlos to see him smiling.

"Hey, Logie," Kendall grinned.

"Hey. I—I didn't know you'd be here…"

Kendall shrugged, "Well, James _really_ likes this place."

Carlos was grinning happily at the compliment and Logan gave him an affectionate smile. He then turned his attention to James, recognising him from the many photo-shoots he'd seen in local magazines and advertisements.

"Hi, you must be James," he stuck out his hand to be polite.

"Yep, that's me. James Diamond. The one and only."

Logan raised an eyebrow and glanced at Kendall who was just rolling his eyes with an amused smile. Logan looked back at James when he continued talking.

"And you're Logan? I've heard a lot about you. You're the one with the kid, right? How is he?"

Logan and Kendall both stared at James with wide eyes and Logan's mouth dropped open.

"I—I…Uh…"

Logan could feel Carlos' gaze burning into his side and he couldn't bring himself to look at him. He felt terrible. He looked at Kendall desperately, hoping he would know what to do. But the blonde was still stood there in shock. Kendall gave Logan an apologetic look and he turned to James, grabbing his arm.

"James, we should go finish eating."

"Kendall!" Logan panicked, not wanting to be left alone.

But Kendall just gave Logan a pointed look as he led James away and Logan knew that he couldn't rely on Kendall to fix everything. He just had to tell Carlos the truth.

Taking a deep breath, Logan turned to face Carlos, his face dropping when he saw the hurt and confused frown on the Latino's face.

"Is it true?"

Logan bowed his head in embarrassment and bit on his bottom lip as he nodded, "Carlos, I'm so sorry."

"I—I don't understand. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to. I was going to tell you today…but…"

Carlos frowned harder, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Logan nervously looked up at him, regretting it when he saw Carlos' sad eyes, "I wasn't sure how you'd react. I thought maybe you wouldn't want anything to do with me if you found out that I have a son…"

"You think I'm just some evil, baby hater?"

"No!" Logan quickly replied. "I definitely don't think that. Carlos, please…"

Carlos just shook his head and walked back behind the counter. Logan went to follow him but stopped when Carlos shot him a glare.

"I have work to do. You should go."

"Carlos, let me explain," Logan begged.

Carlos shook his head and turned his back on Logan, not wanting him to see the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes, "You don't trust me, I get it."

"No, that's not—"

"Logan!" Carlos cut him off, turning to face him. "Just leave. Please? I can't do this right now. I'm working."

Logan sighed and stepped back, hanging his head, "Fine. I'll go."

Logan turned around and saw the customers staring at him from where they were sitting. They all quickly averted their eyes when Logan spotted them and he blushed bright red. He glanced over at Kendall once before he hurried out of the bakery and back to the car.

* * *

><p>Kendall had watched everything, a pained expression on his face and feeling terrible. James was constantly apologising and Kendall had to keep reassuring him that it wasn't his fault.<p>

He saw Logan exit the bakery and he leapt up from his seat, ready to go after him. Kendall looked back at Carlos with sympathy, sighing when he saw him rubbing fiercely at his eyes and wiping the tears on his apron before attempting to carry on with his work.

Kendall rushed out onto the street, just in time to see the car disappearing around the corner. Kendall groaned in frustration and ran his fingers through his hair, reluctantly turning away to go back into the bakery.

James was anxiously waiting for him and he jumped up when he saw the blonde.

"Kendall! Is everything okay?"

Kendall shook his head as he grabbed his jacket from his seat, "He was gone. I have to go back to work; hopefully Logan's gone back there…"

James nodded in understanding and pulled on his jacket, "I'll drive you back."

"Thanks," Kendall sighed.

Kendall took one more look at Carlos before letting himself be led out of the bakery by James. Yes, Kendall felt bad for how upset the Latino was but Logan was his best friend and he needed to check on him.

* * *

><p>"You'll call me later?" James asked as he pulled up outside the ice rink. "I want to know everything's okay. I still feel terrible."<p>

Kendall gave him a soft smile, "Yeah, I'll call…and stop worrying. This isn't your fault, okay?"

James nodded hesitantly, "Okay."

"Now, do I get a goodbye kiss?" Kendall smirked.

James grinned and licked his lips quickly before leaning forwards. Kendall wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a soft kiss. He sighed happily and had to force himself to pull back so that they wouldn't get carried away.

"Thanks for lunch."

"No problem," James smiled, brushing a hand down Kendall's cheek.

"I'll talk to you later. I really have to go,"

James nodded, "Yeah, okay. Bye Kendall."

Kendall pecked James on the lips once more before he climbed out of the car and hurried inside the building.

He rushed past the reception but then doubled back and went up to Dak.

"Kendall," Dak looked surprised. "Is everything okay?"

"Have you seen Logan? Has he come back?"

Dak paused for a moment and then he shook his head, "No…I saw him go out, maybe half an hour ago? But I haven't seen him come back."

"Shit," Kendall cursed, racking his brain to try and figure out where Logan would have gone.

"Why?" Dak questioned. "Is something wrong? Do you want me to do anything?"

Kendall sighed and shook his head, "No. Everything's fine, don't worry. I'll just try and reach him on his cell. Thanks, Dak."

Kendall grabbed his phone out of his pocket as he walked back to the office and he dialled Logan's number. He leant against his desk, tapping his fingers against the wood and he groaned when it went to voicemail.

After three more tries, Kendall gave up; he had work to do. Maybe Logan had gone to see Nate? Kendall hoped so. He'd just have to see him after work.

* * *

><p>Throughout the remainder of the day, Kendall kept checking his phone, hoping to have a new message or <em>something<em> from Logan. But he got nothing. There was still no response when he phoned him.

Kendall only got even more worried at around five o'clock when he got a phone call from Katie.

"_Kendall, is Logan there?"_

"No…he's not. Why?"

"_Well, Mom had to go to work tonight and Nate's still here…"_

"What?" Kendall exclaimed, sitting bolt upright in his chair. "He never picked him up?"

"_No, he didn't. Where is he?"_

Kendall sighed, for what felt like the hundredth time that day, and ran his hand over his face, "I don't know, Katie. Something happened; he's…he's a bit upset. Look, can you just look after him for another hour? I'll come and pick him up after work."

"_It'll cost ya."_

"Katie…" Kendall grumbled, really not in the mood for this right now.

"_Thirty bucks."_

"Ergh, whatever. Just look after him, okay? I'll be there soon."

"_Later, big brother."_

"Bye, Katie."

Kendall sat his phone back on the desk and leant back in his chair, biting on his bottom lip and gazing across the room at the desk that Logan usually sat at but was now empty.

"Where the fuck are you, Logan?" he mumbled under his breath.

* * *

><p>Kendall took a cab from work to go pick up Nate. Katie answered the door and pulled him into the living room. Nate was sitting on the couch in front of the television and he was clutching the big and cuddly brown bear that Kendall had bought him yesterday – Nate wouldn't let him forget about the toy Kendall had promised him for taking his medicine. Kendall couldn't help thinking that he looked sad but his little face soon lit up when he saw Kendall and he jumped off the couch and ran towards him.<p>

"Kendall!" he grinned, hugging his legs tightly.

"Hey there, Big Man." Kendall smiled as he picked Nate up and sat him on his hip. "You ready to go home?"

Nate nodded enthusiastically, "Uh-huh!"

"Katie, could you grab his bag? The cab's still waiting outside…"

Katie rolled her eyes and went to pick up the bag, "You still owe me, y'know."

"Yes, I know!" Kendall groaned. "I'll pay you next time I see you, okay? I promise."

Katie looked at him sceptically, "You better…Or I'll double it."

"I won't forget. Don't worry."

Katie nodded and followed her brother outside. Nate held his teddy bear in one hand while the other was clutching onto Kendall's shirt and he stared up at the blonde man.

"Where's Daddy?"

Kendall stopped walking for a moment and looked down at Nate, "Uh, Daddy's busy. You'll see him soon, okay?"

Nate gave a sleepy nod and then leant his head on Kendall's shoulder as he carried him the rest of the way.

Kendall was thankful that Nate slept for the short ride home but he was woken up when they got home and then he got cranky. He wouldn't let go of Kendall while he tried to pay the driver and then he fidgeted in his arms when they got out of the cab.

"Do you want to walk?" Kendall asked him. "Shall I put you down?"

Kendall put the small boy on the ground but that just caused him to stomp his feet and demand to be picked back up. Kendall rolled his eyes and did as he was told, his back starting to hurt as he carried him up to the fourth floor.

"I'm hungry!" Nate complained almost as soon as he was put on the couch.

"I'm gonna start making dinner now, okay?"

"I want food now!"

"Well you're going to have to wait!" Kendall responded, getting frustrated.

"I want Daddy!"

Kendall looked down at the boy and felt sorry for him. Kendall didn't care if Logan was upset; when he gets home he's going to kill him.

To get Nate to calm down, Kendall cut up an apple for him and let him eat that while he started on dinner. Yes, Nate complained about it being fruit – wanting a cookie instead – but Kendall told him that he could have one _after_ dinner if he was good.

Nate sat in front of the television, surrounded by toys while Kendall rushed around in the kitchen. He decided to just shove some fish sticks in the oven and then cook the pack of frozen vegetables that he found in the freezer. He never was a great cook, that's why Logan volunteered to cook for them.

While Kendall waited for dinner to be ready, he sat on the counter and dialled Logan's number again. He wasn't surprised when it went to voicemail again. He decided to leave another message.

"Where the _fuck_ are you, Logan? You better come home soon. This is getting ridiculous now. Nate needs you…I hope you're okay," he added before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Nate was surprisingly quiet at the dinner table and Kendall felt uncomfortable since the little boy was staring at him the whole time.<p>

"Nate, use your fork," he reminded the infant who was currently using his fingers.

Nate pouted and glared at Kendall as he picked up his fork and violently stabbed at his food. Kendall rolled his eyes and shook his head causing Nate to stick his tongue out. Kendall just raised an eyebrow and mirrored the action. That made Nate giggle and he stuck his tongue out again. Kendall laughed lightly and crossed his eyes to make the little boy laugh again.

Kendall loved hearing him laugh and was glad that he didn't seem to stroppy now, so they continued to pull faces at each other for the remainder of dinner.

Nate stayed at the table afterwards to do some colouring while Kendall washed up the plates. Kendall joined Nate afterwards and sat next to him, smiling at the bright pink cow on Nate' paper.

"That's very good."

"Thanks," Nate replied, followed by a big yawn.

"Aww, someone's tired."

"No! Not tired!"

"If you go get your PJs on, then I'll read you a bedtime story, okay?"

"Really?" Nate asked, his little face hopeful.

Kendall nodded with a smile, "Yeah, go on. Go get changed…and choose a story."

"Kay!" Nate grinned and climbed down from his chair, running off into his bedroom.

Kendall smiled after him and then cleaned up the mess he'd made at the table. Then he made his way into the bedroom to find Nate already lying under the covers, a book in his hands.

"Have you done your teeth?"

"Uh-huh," Nate nodded.

"You sure? Promise?"

"Yep. I promise."

"Okay," Kendall smiled, sitting next to him on the bed and opening the book.

As Kendall read the fairy tale, Nate tried his hardest to listen but he found his eyes getting heavier and it was getting harder to keep them open. Kendall waited until he heard his breathing even out. Then he gently pressed a kiss to his forehead and carefully climbed off the bed.

Kendall collapsed on the couch, completely exhausted. He had _no_ idea how Logan did this every day. Kendall turned on the TV and flipped the channel onto a chat show while he waited for Logan, hoping that his best friend would come home soon.

* * *

><p>It was one am and Kendall was almost asleep on the couch but then the apartment door opened and Kendall sat bolt upright, staring over at it.<p>

"Where the _fuck_ have you been?" Kendall hissed, keeping his voice down so that he wouldn't wake Nate, and charging towards Logan who was currently leaning against the door.

"Nowhere," he slurred, shrugging his shoulders and smirking.

"Ergh," Kendall rolled his eyes. "Have you been drinking?"

"No."

"I can smell it on you…"

"Then why'd you ask?" Logan responded, pushing past Kendall and carefully making his way over to the kitchen, stumbling slightly and laughing to himself when he banged his hip on the counter.

Kendal followed him, arms crossed over his chest and a frown plastered on his face. He leant against the counter and watched him search for a glass to pour himself a glass of water.

"Do you even know how worried I've been?"

Logan left the glass in the sink and then turned to stare at Kendall, "I wanted to be alone."

"You still could have told me that! You just ran out without saying anything. I know you're upset about Carlos but—"

"Don't talk about him," Logan snapped, his fists clenching.

"Logan," Kendall sighed sympathetically. "Just…Talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is! You were gone _all day_. You _abandoned_ Nate. He's been asking about you all evening."

Logan bowed his head and his lower lip trembled, "I-I couldn't."

"You couldn't what?"

"I couldn't handle seeing him. He's messed everything up."

Kendall's sympathetic gaze turned angry and he stepped towards Logan, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Logan looked up at him with wide eyes and took an uneasy step back. When he steadied himself on his feet, he glared up at Kendall

"Everything's gone wrong since he got here…Camille, med school and now Carlos."

Kendall jaw dropped open in disbelief, "Nate is _not_ to blame for any of that! He's the best thing to have happened to you, Logan."

Logan just averted his eyes, feeling uncomfortable. Kendall continued to glare at him and he grabbed onto Logan's arm, making him wince.

"Kendall, w-what are you doing?" Logan asked as he was dragged out of the kitchen.

Kendall pulled his over to the bedroom that Logan shared with Nate and quietly opened the door. He took a step back so that Logan could see past him and look upon the small boy that was curled up beneath the covers, sleeping soundly.

"Just look at him," Kendall told him pointedly. "How can you blame him for _anything_? Nate's your son and you love him. I shouldn't have to remind you of that."

Logan stared into the room and his eyes stared to brim with tears, his bottom lip quivering again. He turned to Kendall and collapsed against his chest, burying his face in the taller man's neck as he tears started to fall.

Kendall sighed and led Logan away from the bedroom, making sure to silently shut the door. He wrapped his arms around Logan and comforted him as he cried.

"I'm a horrible person," Logan mumbled into his neck.

"No, you're not. Don't say that."

"I love Nate. I do. I-I don't know why I blamed him."

"You're upset. That's all. Forget about it, okay?"

Logan pulled away and wiped at his eyes, "I just…I really liked Carlos."

"I know you did…but this doesn't mean that it's over between you two."

Logan looked up at Kendall with a frown, "He was _really_ hurt. He'll never forgive me."

Kendall wrapped his arm around Logan's shoulders, "You don't know that. You've just got to explain everything. He'll understand."

Logan shook his head, "He won't let me explain. He doesn't want to see me."

"You've got to at least try."

Logan groaned, "Kendall, can you just drop it? I don't want to talk about this, alright? I just want to go to bed."

Kendall shut his mouth and gave Logan a nod. Logan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry. You were only trying to help."

"It's fine," Kendall replied.

Logan glanced at the bedroom door and then back to Kendall, "Uh, would you…Could you sleep with me tonight, please? I-I don't want to be alone."

"You've got Nate?"

"I know…but, please Kendall?"

Kendall gave him a soft smile and a small nod, "Okay. Let me just go and get changed."

"Okay," Logan nodded with a smile.

* * *

><p>Kendall quietly entered Logan's bedroom and smiled when he saw Logan tucked under the covers next to his son. Logan was on his side, watching the little boy sleep with a content smile. He sensed Kendall's presence and glanced over, shooting him a smile. He pulled back the covers and carefully shuffled over so that Kendall could climb in next to him.<p>

Logan continued to lie on his side so that he could see Nate, but he grabbed Kendall's arm and wrapped it around his waist. Kendal chuckled softly and pressed himself up against Logan's back. His lips brushed against the back of the brunette's neck and he left a gentle kiss there.

"Everything will be okay, Logan."

"Mm," Logan hummed, letting his tired eyes close. "I hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo...<em>that<em> happened. What do you all think?**

**This actually came out a lot longer than I was expecting...I had more planned for this chapter but I guess you'll just have to wait till the next one for that :P **

**But yeah, can't wait to here what you all think.**

**I'll go to the safety of my hiding place now...**


	9. Chapter 8

**So, this week this story reached 100 reviews and I honestly can't believe that. I'm so happy and thankful to you all! As a gift for helping me reach this point, I have prepared an extra long "special" update for you! Isn't that exciting? **

**As always, a huge thank you to the lovely people who reviewed the previous chapter; **_karinebigtimegleek, AdmCpj, tomboy2012, child who is cool, Tigers257, gleechild, MyWonderLand209, TheClaire24, TidusGT, amrice101, Demon'sAngel17, Caibriam, 1Avid-reader, Lansten, MiaCnnr, KoganWorldwide, pikagurl12, ImprecantesStellam, Morgan _and_ ChasingDreams1._

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Let me know what you think! x**

* * *

><p>Logan was woken up the next morning by someone shouting and the bed shaking slightly. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes and saw that Nate was jumping next to him on the bed.<p>

"Daddy! Wake up! Wake up!" the little boy shouted, thumping his fist against Logan's arm.

He saw Logan's eyes flicker open and he stopped jumping with a smile. But Logan just smirked and rolled over to hide his head under his pillow, making Nate frown. He dropped down to his knees and started to shake his father.

"Daddy!" he whined.

Logan chuckled and suddenly came out from under the pillow, quickly grabbing Nate around the waist and pulling him down onto the bed. Nate squealed loudly as he was pinned down and Logan started to scatter loving kisses over his face.

"Ew!" he complained, flailing his arms around and trying to push Logan away. "Daddy! That's gross!"

They heard a groan and both looked over to where Kendall was still lying in bed. The blonde man cracked open one eye and then promptly shut it again.

"You two are _so_ loud."

"Why you in my bed?" Nate asked him and Logan laughed, sitting Nate in his lap and kissing his cheek.

"Kendall wanted to cuddle with us last night, didn't you?" Logan smirked.

Kendall opened his eyes just so Logan could see him roll them, "Of course I did."

Nate climbed out of Logan's lap and lay down beside Kendall, wrapping his small arms around him. Kendall laughed lightly and rolled onto his side so he could hug Nate closer.

"Hey there, Big Man."

Nate looked over at Logan and reached out his hand, opening and closing his fist to grab at thin air, "Daddy, c'mere."

Logan happily lay down on the other side of Nate and wrapped his arms around them both. Nate grinned happily as he snuggled between them both.

"Y'know, I have to get up for work…" Kendall pointed out.

Logan rolled his eyes, "I know, so do I. But we have a bit of time yet; we can cuddle for a bit longer."

"You don't have to come in today," Kendall told him and Logan frowned.

"It's Tuesday…I work on Tuesdays."

Kendall glanced at Nate quickly, but the small boy was oblivious and drawing patterns on Kendall's shirt with his finger, "I thought you could have the day off. Y'know, after last night?"

"I'm fine, Kendall."

"I just thought you could spend the day with Nate…What you said last night—"

Logan groaned, "Please, don't remind me of that. I still feel terrible about it. You know that I didn't mean it, right? I was drunk."

Kendall nodded, "I know, Loges. I just think it would be good for you. Just come back on Thursday, alright?"

"Okay," Logan sighed. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Now, I really should get up."

Kendall untangled himself from Logan and Nate's grip and then gave them a wave before heading out of the room.

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

"Do you want pancakes today?"

Nate nodded enthusiastically and jumped out of bed, grabbing Logan's hand and trying to pull him with him. Logan laughed and held his hand as he followed him to the kitchen.

Kendall walked into the kitchen, now dressed for work, and he went up to Logan with a smile.

"Something smells good."

Logan shot him a smile over his shoulder, "Thank you. They'll be ready in a minute. You can go watch cartoons with Nate, if you want?"

Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and rested his chin on the smaller man's shoulder, "Nah, I'm fine just watching you."

Logan sighed with a smile and just let Kendall stay with him. He shrugged out of his arms when it came to putting the pancakes on plates and then he gave them to Kendall to put on the table, reminding him to cut Nate's up for him while Logan grabbed the juice from the fridge.

Before Kendall left for work, he gave them both a kiss and told them to have fun. Logan then cleaned up the dishes while Nate ran back to watch television. Logan joined him once he was done and smiled at the goofy grin that was on Nate's face while he watched his cartoon.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

Nate looked up at Logan and shrugged, "Dunno."

"Umm, do you want to go to the park?"

Nate shook his head, "No."

"How about the movies?"

Nate's face lit up and he nodded quickly, "Yeah!"

"Okay," Logan grinned. "We'll go after lunch. Let's get you dressed first though."

* * *

><p>Logan and Nate were sitting at the table eating their lunch when there was a knock at the door. Logan ruffled Nate's hair as he walked past to go and answer it. His face fell and he was tempted to slam the door shut again when he saw Camille standing on the other side.<p>

"Hey sweetie," she smiled.

Logan glared at her, "Don't. What are you doing here?"

"I haven't seen you in ages. I miss you."

Logan glanced back into the apartment to make sure that Nate was still okay and oblivious to it all and then he turned back to Camille with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I told you, it's over. We're not coming back."

"Don't be silly. You need me."

"No I don't!"

"You do. Come on, who else would want you?"

Logan's arms dropped to his sides and his fists clenched. Camille just looked smug, knowing that he wouldn't do anything. Logan couldn't help but think of Carlos. Carlos wanted him…but Logan went and screwed that up.

"I love you, Logan. I'm the only one who ever will. Just come home and we can figure everything out."

Logan shook his head, "This is our home now. We're not coming back with you. I have to protect Nate."

Camille rolled her eyes and pushed past Logan, letting herself into the apartment despite Logan's protesting. Nate looked up from his food and grinned at Camille, climbing down from his seat and running over.

"Mommy!"

Camille awkwardly hugged him and pulled back to smile at him, "Hey Nathan. Want to come out with Mommy today?"

"Camille, no," Logan responded sternly.

But Camille ignored him and kept her eyes on her smiling son.

"Yeah!" Nate said excitedly.

Logan groaned and Camille looked triumphant as she turned to Logan.

"Come on, let's go get a coffee."

"That's no fun for Nate."

Camille shrugged, "So? We need to talk about you coming home."

"I told you. We're not. And I promised that I'd take Nate to the movies today."

"Well, we can do that after we get coffee. Now let's go."

Camille crouched down to Nate's level again and Logan ran his hand over his face in frustration as he let out a groan.

"Nathan, go get your shoes on, okay?"

Nate nodded obediently and disappeared into his bedroom. Logan stepped forward and continued to glare at the woman.

"You have no right coming here. And now you're getting Nate all excited, but you don't even want to see him."

Camille just rolled her eyes and brushed her hair behind her shoulder, "Don't be like that, baby."

"Don't 'baby' me."

Nate came running out of the bedroom, his shoelaces still undone and Logan groaned, knowing that the boy would trip one of these days if he wasn't more careful. So he picked up his son and sat him on a chair while he tied his laces for him. He then reluctantly followed Camille out of the apartment, Nate grabbing his mother's hand in excitement. Camille stared down at him in surprise but still held onto the little hand.

Logan was surprised that Camille still had Nate's car seat in the car, so he was able to buckle his son in safely. Logan sat quietly in the front seat while Camille drove them to a coffee shop a couple of blocks away.

Nate pouted once they got to the small coffee shop and Logan gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry, buddy. We won't be here long. Then we can go to the movies, okay?"

Nate nodded with a smile, "'Kay."

"Get me a tall Mocha, would you?" Camille smiled sweetly as they approached the counter. "I'll go get us a table."

Logan rolled his eyes but didn't protest as she walked away. He sighed when Nate followed after her, sliding next to her in the booth and started talking excitedly. Logan had just wanted a nice, relaxing day with his son so that he could try and get over what happened yesterday. Why did _she_ have to show up? Did she not realize that it was over between them?

Logan ordered Camille's drink and then a hot chocolate for himself and grabbed Nate a small carton of orange juice and a biscuit. It did comfort him slightly when he approached the table and Camille actually seemed to be listening to Nate and responding to what he was babbling on about.

"Nathan, why don't you go and play?" Camille asked him once he'd finished his drink, pointing over to the corner of the shop where a small 'play area' was, consisting of a handful of buildings blocks and a couple of toy cars.

Nate pouted slightly and looked over at Logan. But Logan just gave him a small nod and the little boy sighed as he left the table. Logan felt bad but he really didn't want Nate to hear whatever Camille was going to say – and he knew that she didn't either.

"So, what do you want? And don't say for me to come back to you because that's never going to happen."

"You know that it's where you should be though."

"It's not. Just stop it, okay? I'm happy staying with Kendall."

Camille crossed her arms, "Yes, but does he really want you there? Aren't you getting in the way?"

"No. He's my best friend and it was his idea."

"Maybe he regrets it though."

"Shut up! That's not true. He loves me and he loves Nate. It's better for us there."

"It's not. Nathan needs to be with both of his parents; we need to be a family again."

"Camille, we were _never_ a family. If you cared about us, even a little bit, then you'd want us to be happy…and we're happy with Kendall."

Camille's eyes started to fill up with tears and she grabbed Logan's hand tightly, "Logan, I love you. I don't want to lose you."

Logan tried to pull his hand away but her grip was too tight, he bowed his head and tried his hardest not to look at her, "Y-You already have."

"No, we can work this out. Come on, please?"

Logan shook his head, "I told you. I don't love you anymore."

"But you loved me once before, you can love me again."

"I'm sorry, Camille. But I can't."

"I'm not letting you leave me," Camille hissed, her nails digging into Logan's hand.

Logan gasped and tried to pull his hand away from her, "Camille that hurts!"

"You have to come back with me. I bet if I asked Nathan, he'd want to come home."

"Don't you dare."

Camille just smirked at him as she let go of his hand and sat back in her seat, taking a sip of her coffee. Nate then came running back over and Logan had to force a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Camille also ended up tagging along to the movie that Logan and Nate went to see. Logan desperately wanted her to leave but he didn't have it in his heart to upset Nate; the little boy seemed so happy to be spending time with his mommy again. Nate even sat beside Camille in the theatre and Logan was forced to sit on the other side of her.<p>

He worried about Nate throughout the film, constantly glancing over to make sure he was okay and that he was behaving. Camille sighed and placed her hand on his thigh.

"He's fine," she whispered. "Just enjoy the film."

She left her hand on Logan's leg and he just stared at it for a moment before he brushed it away with a frown. Camille scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

* * *

><p>Logan picked Nate up as they left the theatre, smiling at him enthusing over the film and watching him yawn occasionally.<p>

"Well, we better get home," Logan told Camille. "Nate's tired."

"But doesn't he want to go to the toy store?" Camille asked with a smirk.

Nate gasped in excitement and nodded his head, "Yeah yeah yeah!"

"Not today, Nate," Logan sighed. "You need your nap."

Nate's bottom lip began to quiver and Logan groaned, shooting a glare at Camille. She continued to look pleased with herself and just waited for Logan to give in.

"Nate, please don't cry. I'll take you to the toy shop another day, okay?"

"No! Want to go _now_!"

"Nate…"

"Mommy, please?" Nate pouted, reaching his hands out for her.

Camille reached out her hands but Logan held onto Nate protectively, not wanting her to take him, "Fine! We'll go to the toy shop. But then we're going straight home, okay?"

Nate nodded quickly, a smile returning to his face. Camille grinned and then led the way back to the car.

* * *

><p>"Why are you doing this?" Logan questioned her as they drove down the road.<p>

"Doing what?"

Logan glanced behind him to the backseat and saw that Nate was distracted and staring out of the window, "Being so nice to Nate…"

"He's my son."

"Since when do you care?"

"Since I want us to try and be a proper family again."

Logan groaned but kept quiet; he was sick of all of this and really didn't want to get into another argument, especially not with Nate in the backseat.

* * *

><p>When they got to the toy store, Logan had to help Nate narrow down his options. He just couldn't decide between three things. Logan reminded him that Kendall had already bought him another teddy bear the other day and that he had plenty of race cars but he also told him that the play kitchen was maybe a bit too expensive. Nate looked up at him with sad eyes and Logan sighed, he looked to Camille and she just raised an eyebrow at him.<p>

"I'll pay half," he offered.

Camille just shrugged, "Whatever. Just carry it to the checkout."

Nate jumped up and down happily as he saw Logan pick up the big box and smile at him. He eagerly followed Logan and smiled at the middle-aged woman behind the counter as she scanned their item.

"Is this for you?" she smiled at him, to which he nodded excitedly. "Well, don't you have a lovely mommy and daddy?"

Nate smiled up at his parents as Logan handed over his card – Camille had told him that she'd pay him back, but he wasn't so sure that would happen. But he didn't care because, right now, his son was happy and that made Logan happy.

They thanked the cashier and she waved them goodbye, telling them what a beautiful family they were. Camille grinned as they walked out of the store.

"See, _she_ thinks we're a beautiful family."

Logan shifted the large box in his arms, struggling to carry it, "She doesn't know us."

"Logan, come on! What do I have to do to get you back?"

"There's nothing you _can_ do. It's time you found someone else, Camille. Someone who you actually care about."

Camille grabbed Logan's arm and he flinched as he stopped walking. Nate hovered by his side and looked up in confusion as Camille leant towards Logan, her hand still gripping his forearm.

"Have _you_ found someone else?" she hissed. "Is that why you're acting like this?"

Logan shook his head quickly, "N-No…"

"Don't lie to me."

Sighing, Logan averted his eyes, "T-There _was_ someone, but – "

Camille suddenly slapped Logan around the face and his hand immediately shot up to clutch his cheek in shock. He struggled with the box in his arms but still kept a hold on it. Nate watched them both through scared eyes and he grabbed onto the leg of Logan's jeans for comfort.

"How could you?" Camille exclaimed, tears in her eyes.

"I said there _was_ someone. There isn't anymore. Happy?"

Logan looked down at Nate and felt terrible when he saw the boy's scared expression. He wished that he hadn't have seen that. Logan had tried so hard not to let Nate be exposed to any of the violence that occurred in his relationship with Camille over the last few years and now he'd failed at that.

"We're going home now, Little Man," Logan told him, giving his a small but comforting smile.

"I'm not taking you home," Camille frowned.

"I wouldn't want to get back in a car with you anyway. There's a taxi rank over there, we'll get a cab."

Logan managed to hold the box under his arm and he grabbed Nate's hand with his free one.

"Logan, don't leave me!" Camille shouted, making to go after him.

But Logan just picked up the pace and didn't turn back, safely making it to the building down the street.

* * *

><p>Nate was curled up in Logan's lap on the ride home and he kept staring up at his father.<p>

"Daddy?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Why did Mommy hit you? Were you bad?"

Logan slowly shook his head, "No, I wasn't. Mommy was just a bit upset. But she'll be okay."

Nate leant up and gently kissed Logan's cheek and pulled back with a shy smile. Logan tightly wrapped his arms around him and held him close, kissing Nate's forehead and sighing heavily.

* * *

><p>Once they returned back to Kendall's apartment, Nate immediately started to beg Logan to set up his play kitchen. It didn't take his very long and the three year old was soon wearing a floppy, white chef's hat while holding a mixing bowl and wooden spoon.<p>

"I'll make you a cake!"

Logan laughed softly and gave a nod, "Okay. You make a cake for desert while I go and make dinner."

Nate grinned happily and started to stir the invisible mixture in his bowl, his tongue sticking out in concentration.

Logan made his way to his own kitchen but he paused halfway there, stopping to look back at Nate. The little boy was bouncing around his little work area, happily making sure that everything was right.

Logan couldn't stop his mind from drifting to Carlos.

He remembered when he watched Carlos at work, the Latino obviously loved his job and got excited every time he heard the oven timer go off. Logan remembered how adorable Carlos looked while he iced cakes, his eyebrows furrowed and his tongue darting out to occasionally wet his lips. He also remembered how Carlos had to make sure that his displays always looked absolutely perfect; every time he sold something, he would slightly rearrange the remaining products, just so they looked _right_.

Logan suddenly found himself not in the mood to cook anything tonight, so he just ended up putting a pizza in the oven, along with a tray full of fries.

* * *

><p>When Kendall came home from work, he grinned when he spotted Nate with his play kitchen.<p>

"Well, isn't that fancy?"

Nate looked over at Kendall and waved, "Do you want a cookie? I made them just now."

Kendall hung his jacket over the back of a chair and then walked over, "Sure. Are they chocolate chip?"

Nate nodded, "Yup."

Kendall smiled as Nate held out a plastic cookie and he accepted it with a thank you. Nate watched him expectantly and Kendall raised it to his mouth, pretending to take a bite.

"Oh, yum," Kendall grinned, rubbing his stomach. "Are you _sure_ you made these, Nate? I think they're too good…"

Nate gasped and lightly hit him on the arm, "Yes! I made them!"

"Did Daddy buy you this?" Kendall asked, gesturing to the kitchen and Nate nodded.

"Yep. Mommy and Daddy got me it today."

Kendall raised an eyebrow at 'Mommy' and he glanced over to the kitchen where Logan was cutting up their pizza. He looked back at Nate and gave him a smile.

"That's awesome, Nate. I'm gonna go see Daddy now, bet you've got lots of baking to do."

Nate nodded and turned away to open up a cupboard and pull more things out.

Kendall approached Logan and the brunette avoided his eye. Kendall leant back against the counter and watched him for a moment.

"So, you saw Camille."

Logan kept his head down, taking his anger out on slicing up the pizza, "Yeah. She came over, wanting us to go back with her again."

"What did you say?"

"I kept telling her no. Then she asked Nate if he wanted to go out for the day."

Kendall frowned, "Really? Why's she being nice to him? Did she really buy him that kitchen with you?"

Logan laughed shortly, "_We_ paid with _my_ credit card. But I think she was just being nice to him so that I'd think she was trying to change. But then she hit me, so…"

"She hit you?"

Kendall was suddenly behind Logan and he wrapped his arms around him in a comforting hug, resting his chin on the other man's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Logan reassured him.

Kendall was staring around at his face, "Then why do you look so sad?"

Logan tried to wipe at the tears that had been forming in his eyes, "Because Nate baking in that stupid kitchen reminds me of Carlos."

"Logan," Kendall sighed.

He turned his best friend around so that he could hug him properly. Logan clutched the front of his shirt and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm so pathetic," he mumbled.

"You're not! You're allowed to be upset. I just wish you weren't."

"Me too. I just miss him. Being with Camille today, it just…It reminded me how happy Carlos made me. I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have kept Nate a secret."

Kendall stepped back slightly, but still kept his arms around Logan. He looked into Logan's sad eyes and he wiped away his tears with his thumb.

"You should talk to him."

"He hates me."

"He doesn't. He's just upset as well. Just ask him to meet you somewhere so that you can explain. I'm sure that he'll give you that much."

"But what if he doesn't?"

Kendall kissed his forehead, "It's worth a shot."

* * *

><p>Logan sat in the park the following day, his hands were twitching and he was glancing around nervously. He sat at a picnic table in front of the café that was next to the play area. Logan had sent Carlos a text that morning – with help from Kendall – and he'd asked him to meet him during his lunch break. Logan had no idea whether Carlos would actually turn up since he hadn't even replied to the message, but Kendall had told him not to give up. Kendall was <em>convinced<em> that Carlos would show, but Logan wasn't so sure.

Logan waited and waited and was so close to giving up when he saw the boy he'd been waiting for walking towards him, his hands shoved in his jeans pockets and his head hung low. Logan's breathing got caught in his throat and his palms started to sweat with nerves. He'd thought over everything that he was going to say to Carlos, but now his mind had gone blank.

Logan was too busy panicking that he hadn't realised that Carlos had got so close. He looked up in surprise and quickly got to his feet, nervously staring at him.

"You came."

"Yeah," Carlos replied, looking up at him quickly before glancing at their surroundings instead.

"Please, sit down?"

Carlos looked at him for a moment but then he sat opposite Logan at the table. Logan took a deep breath as he sat back down and he observed Carlos briefly. He looked so sad and Logan hated that it was because of him. However, he still looked gorgeous and Logan felt the sense of longing in his chest again.

"Oh! I, uh, I have something for you."

Carlos finally looked at him properly and raised an eyebrow, "You do?"

Logan nodded shyly and grabbed the Tupperware box that was sitting beside him on the bench. He looked at it for a moment and then nervously handed it to Carlos. Carlos looked even more confused and he looked up at Logan once more before he carefully took the lid off.

Logan smiled when Carlos let out a surprised laugh at seeing the cake inside. Logan had attempted to make a sponge cake for him and had covered it in white icing. Iced on top in red, shaky writing was the words 'I'm sorry'.

"Did you really make this for me?"

Logan nodded, "Yeah…I made it this morning. I-I know its lame, I'm sorry. It probably tastes really bad too. You don't have to eat it."

"Logan, i-it's sweet. Thank you."

Logan relaxed slightly, feeling more comfortable around Carlos now that the cake had sort of lightened the atmosphere. He decided that now was probably the time for him to start apologising.

"Carlos, I'm _so_ sorry for what happened. I really am. I-I should have told you. I _wanted _to…"

"Then why didn't you?" Carlos asked, placing the lid back on the cake and sitting it on the table. "Did you really think that I would hate your kid?"

"No! No, of course not! You're, like, the most loving person I've ever met."

"Then why?"

"I-I-I have trust issues," Logan bowed his head in shame. "I've been hurt before and I really didn't want that happening again."

"I would never hurt you," Carlos told him, his voice softening slightly.

"I know," Logan said quietly, nervously fiddling with his fingers on top of the table. "I just didn't know what you wanted at first. I couldn't believe that you would want _me_, I didn't want things to get too serious too fast if you were just going to leave me."

"Why do you always think so poorly of yourself? I-I know you said your last relationship wasn't great…but did it really affect you that much?"

Logan bit on his bottom lip and Carlos reached out a hand to hold onto one of Logan's, stopping him from fidgeting so much. Logan looked up at him in surprise and he was met with a small smile.

"T-The relationship…it, it was an abusive one," Logan admitted quietly, not knowing how else to explain it.

Carlos' eyes widened and his hold on Logan's hand tightened, "What?"

"S-She hit me. For the past five years or so, I-I've lived in fear and have constantly been told that I'm not good enough f-for anyone. She-she never even wanted our son. I didn't want to get into another relationship and him not be wanted."

"Logan," Carlos sighed sympathetically. "I-I had no idea. I'm sorry."

"I really am sorry, Carlos. I was just so scared. I was trying to protect us both but by doing that, I hurt you. But I really care about you. You make me happier that I have been in a _long_ time."

"I do?" Carlos blushed.

Logan shyly nodded his head and stared at their linked hands sitting on the table. Carlos softly ran his thumb over the back of Logan's hand and sighed.

"I'm really sorry about what happened to you, Logan. You don't deserve that. I just wish you could have trusted me."

"But I do. I-I do now. I swear, I was going to tell you on Monday but then James was there and I'm _really _sorry! If you never want to see me again, then I understand."

Carlos stared at him in confusion, "What? Logan, I don't _hate_ you. I was just upset and it was a lot to take in. But I still want to see you. Y-You make me happy too."

Logan smiled at Carlos' blushing face, "Really?"

"Yeah," Carlos nodded timidly. "You're amazing. I-I can't believe that anyone would say you're not."

Logan stood up from the table and walked quickly to Carlos' side, sitting beside him and hugging him tightly. Carlos grinned and returned the hug, gently holding him.

"Thank you, Carlos. You…You really forgive me?"

Carlos nodded, "Yeah. But please don't lie to me again? You can tell me anything, I promise. I'm here."

Logan pulled back to rest his forehead against Carlos' and he gazed into his eyes, "I'll tell you everything. No more secrets."

"Good," Carlos smiled.

Logan's eyes glanced down at admired Carlos' lips for a moment, his tongue darting out to wet his own lips. Carlos noticed and gave a small smirk.

"Logan, are you going to kiss me?"

"Am I allowed to?" Logan replied with a blush.

Carlos giggled and gave a quick nod, "Uh-huh."

Logan smiled in response and cupped Carlos' cheek, tilting his head so that their lips were finally touching. Carlos eagerly kissed back, his hands resting on Logan's side while Logan had his hands stroking Carlos' cheeks.

They both smiled shyly at each other when they pulled apart. Logan shot a glance at the play area to the left of them and then looked back at Carlos, biting on his bottom lip.

"Uh, do you…Do you want to meet him? M-My son?"

Carlos' eyebrows shot up, "He's here?"

Logan slowly nodded, "One of the moms offered to watch over him while he played. B-But you don't have to."

"No," Carlos replied quickly. "I want to."

Logan's face brightened, "You do?"

"Yeah," Carlos grinned.

"Okay," Logan breathed, standing from the table and grabbing Carlos' hand.

Carlos tightly held onto Logan's hand as he nervously let himself be led over to the play area. He smiled at all the children running around and climbing over everything. He looked to Logan and saw him grinning over at the sand pit.

"Nate!" he suddenly shouted, calling the little boy over.

Carlos' eyes shone with curiosity as he saw a small, brunette boy turn at the sound of Logan's voice and he came running over. He stared down at him and gave a shy smile.

"Logan, he looks just like you."

Logan nodded happily and bent down to pick up his son, "Carlos, this is Nate. Nate, say hi to Carlos."

Nate blinked up at Carlos and clutched at Logan's shirt, "Hi."

"Hey Nate," Carlos beamed at the adorable child. "Wow. Uh, how old are you?"

Nate stared down at his hand for a moment with a small frown on his face and he fiddled with his fingers, eventually raising his hand and sticking up three of them, "I'm this many."

"Ooh, you're a big boy then!"

"Uh-huh," Nate nodded proudly.

Carlos looked at Logan and saw that he was grinning widely while he watched them both. Logan gazed at Carlos in adoration until he felt Nate poking his cheek.

"Daddy! Come play with me, please?"

"Oh, uh," Logan glanced between his son and Carlos. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I'm a bit busy right now."

Nate pouted and sadly bowed his head. Carlos took a step forward and grabbed his attention.

"I'll play with you, if you want me to?"

Nate was suddenly grinning again and he wiggled in his father's arms until Logan put him down, "Yeah!"

"I'll race you to the swirly slide," Carlos smirked before taking off, Nate close behind him.

Logan laughed and stayed back to watch them race, beaming and chuckling when Carlos stumbled and allowed Nate to overtake him. Logan could feel tears of happiness building up in his eyes and he had to blink rapidly to stop them from falling. Watching Carlos play with Nate, everything seemed _right_. Logan thought that things were finally starting to work out for him.

"Daddy!" Nate beamed as he came running back over. "Carlos pushed me really high on the swings! You see?"

"I did see! Was it fun?" Logan smiled over at Carlos as he joined them.

"Yeah! I was flying!"

"Logan, I have to get back to work now," Carlos told him quietly.

"Oh, right, yeah."

"It was great to see you though…and meet Nate. He's just adorable."

"Thank you for being so amazing about all of this," Logan thanked him, pulling him in for another hug.

They both started laughing when the felt something wrap around their legs and they looked down to see Nate joining in on the hug too. Carlos crouched down and held out his arms.

"Do I get a goodbye hug?"

Nate grinned and hugged him happily, "Thank you for playing with me."

"That's okay. We'll play again soon, okay?"

The little boy's grin widened and he nodded quickly.

"Oh, Carlos?" Logan said, drawing the man's attention and making him stand back up. "Uh, are you doing anything Saturday night?"

Carlos thought for a moment and then shook his head, "Nope, why?"

"Well, Kendall has invited James over for dinner…and I was wondering if you wanted to come too?"

"Really? I-Is that alright with the others?"

Logan nodded, "It was Kendall who suggested it."

"I'd love too."

"Great! I'll let you know what time and everything when I speak to Kendall about it."

"Okay, can't wait."

"Me neither. Sorry, I'll let you get to work now."

Carlos just shrugged, "You're worth being late for. But yeah, I should probably get back now."

"I'll see you soon. Thanks again."

"It's okay," Carlos smiled, going to hug Logan again.

Logan quickly pecked Carlos on the lips, his cheeks tinged pink and trying to ignore the way that Nate was staring at them. Carlos stepped back to prevent himself from pulling Logan in for another kiss and then gave Nate and Logan a wave as a final goodbye and then he finally managed to walk away from them.

"Bye Carlos!" Nate shouted loudly, waving his arm at the man in the distance.

Logan laughed when he saw Carlos wave back and heard him shout 'bye' one more time.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me what you think (:<strong>

**And thanks again for all the wonderful feedback so far! You guys keep me writing :')**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay, so it's almost 5am here. I'm really tired and ill but I wanted to update this. I wanted to have this up a few days ago but I've been stupidly busy with University work. But our film is done now! Yay! However, I have three essays to write for next week, so the next update may take a short while...**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter; **_squoctobird, AdmCpj, Caibriam, ImprecantesStellam, tomboy2012, TidusGT, HatersHateRushersElevate, Vampire-Goth-Girl, Demon'sAngel17, child who is cool, bigtimerangergirl123, amrice101, KaylahLily, karinebigtimegleek, comics lover, taeXen, I AM AIR, dbz7000, Baxxie, ChasingDreams1, TheClaire24, Fetish, JuliaBearr, MiaCnnr, jenizzleoffdachain, Anim3Fan4Ever, yaoilover6969_ **and**_ MyWonderLand209._ **I love you all so much. **

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Please, let me know what you think (: It's pretty much all fluff...**

* * *

><p>Kendall froze when he walked in the kitchen and saw Logan rushing around, trying to get everything ready and perfect. He could tell that Logan was panicking and he sighed as he reached out to grab Logan's arm the next time he hurried past him.<p>

"Logan, calm down."

Logan shook his head and pulled his arm out of Kendall's grip, rushing over to the stove to check on the boiling vegetables. Kendall followed him and started to massage his shoulders.

"Everything's going to be fine. Don't stress out."

"But it's not going to be ready in time!"

"It'll be fine! They won't mind waiting a little bit. You're doing a great job."

Logan sighed and relaxed slightly, leaning back against Kendall's chest, "Sorry, I'm just nervous."

Kendall kissed the side of Logan's head, "I know you are. But there's no need to be. Tonight's gonna be great."

Logan nodded and then groaned, "I still need to dress Nate."

"What's wrong with what he's already wearing?"

"He needs to look smart. He's been in those clothes all day…You could do with changing your shirt too."

Kendall raised an eyebrow, "What? What's wrong with my shirt?"

"Just, put a cleaner one on? Please Kendall?"

Kendall sighed, knowing that it would just be easier to please Logan. He gave a nod and then walked out of the kitchen, telling the brunette that he'd take care of changing Nate.

Logan jumped when the buzzer went, signalling that someone was at the door. Kendall hadn't come back from the bedroom and Logan panicked as he rushed over to the door.

Flinging the door open, he was met with a grinning James Diamond. He let out a small sigh of relief when he realised that it wasn't Carlos – he didn't want the Latino to see him like this, he looked a mess. He stepped back to let James in the apartment and shut the door behind him.

"Hey, uh, Kendall will be out in a minute."

"Awesome," James smiled. "Oh, uh, I brought some wine. So, here."

He handed Logan the bottle and Logan thanked him before going to place it on the table. James nervously shoved his hands in the pockets of his black slacks as he approached Logan.

"I'm sorry about the other day," he apologised quietly.

Logan glanced over at him, "Huh?"

"I-I don't think I made a great first impression, did I? I'm glad everything worked out with you and Carlos though. I'm glad I didn't screw everything up."

"Oh," Logan blushed. "No, it's okay. You didn't know. I should have told Carlos sooner. But I'm thankful that he's so forgiving and wonderful, I was sure he was going to hate me."

"He does seem like a really sweet guy."

Logan's blush deepened as he nodded, "He is."

They heard laughter coming from the bedroom and then Nate and Kendall came running out, Nate gripping Kendall's beanie hat in his hand and Kendall trying to retrieve it. Kendall noticed James grinning at him and he stopped chasing the little boy and he straightened up, shooting a smile at James before walking over to him.

"Hey."

"Hi there."

James gently held Kendall's upper arms as he leant in to press a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Kendall blushed as they parted, dropping his head slightly and letting his bangs fall into his eyes as he tried to avoid Logan's smirk.

"Aww, don't you two look cute," Logan teased.

Kendall shot him a playful glare, "Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on your cooking?"

"Shit," Logan gasped and made to rush into the kitchen but Kendall stopped him with a laugh and a hand around his wrist.

"You go get cleaned up before Carlos gets here, okay? We'll make sure nothing burns."

Logan looked sceptical for a moment; Kendall was useless when it came to cooking. But it was only for a couple of minutes, so Logan decided that he'd be fine. He gave a small nod and a thankful smile before disappearing into his bedroom.

Logan stood in front of his mirror, staring at his appearance. He ran his hands down his red shirt, attempting to brush out the non-existent creases, and he fidgeted with the long sleeves, deciding to roll them up to his elbows. He then took a deep breath and walked out of the bedroom.

Logan smiled when he saw Kendall and James sitting with Nate on the sofa, Kendall introducing his boyfriend to the small boy. Kendall noticed him watching and grinned over at him, giving him a wolf whistle.

"Well, don't you look smart?" he smirked.

"Do I look okay?"

Kendall nodded, "You look great. You need to stop worrying, Carlos already likes you."

Logan sighed, "I know. I just want everything to be perfect."

Logan jumped when the doorbell went and he stared at Kendall with wide eyes. Kendall rolled his eyes and walked towards Logan, resting his hands on the man's shoulders.

"Take deep breaths and go let him in."

Logan nodded nervously, inhaling deeply. He turned to go to the door and slowly opened it, his face breaking into a grin when he saw Carlos standing in the hallway, dressed in a white shirt with a black waistcoat that matched the black jeans he wore.

"Hey! I'm not late, am I?"

Logan quickly shook his head, "No. No, you're right on time. Come on in."

Grinning, Carlos entered the apartment, looking around and taking it in for the first time. He caught Logan's eye and smiled.

"Oh, I didn't know if I should bring anything…but I made a pie, just in case."

Carlos handed Logan the white box that he was holding in his hands and the men on the couch sat up in interest.

"Pie?" James questioned.

Carlos nodded at him with a grin, "Yep. Apple."

"Yes!" James cheered. "My favourite!"

Carlos laughed, "I know." He turned to Logan who looked slightly confused, "James always orders a slice of apple pie whenever he comes into the shop."

Logan let out a small laugh, "Thank you, Carlos. That's really sweet. You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to."

Logan pulled his bottom lip between his teeth nervously and then he quickly leant forward to press a thank you kiss to Carlos' lips, trying to ignore the whistling that came from the couch.

"You go and sit down; I'll put this in the kitchen. Dinner will be ready soon," Logan explained and Carlos nodded before going to take a seat next to Kendall.

Nate was sitting on the floor, playing with his trucks and he glanced up at Carlos as he walked past. Carlos gave him a small smile and Nate stared at him for a moment, trying to remember where he'd seen this man before. Once it clicked that this was the nice man from the park, Nate grinned widely at him and said hello.

"Hey, how are you, buddy?" Carlos smiled down at him.

Nate nodded, standing up and running a truck down Carlos' leg, "Good."

Carlos laughed when the truck hit his foot and he grabbed it before Nate could reach it, running the red object up the little boy's arm and making him giggle. Nate made grabby hands at Carlos until he gave back his toy and then he continued to run it over Carlos' knees, occasionally pushing it off the man's lap and making it crash into Kendall instead.

"Are you being a pain?" Logan laughed at Nate as he joined them, sitting beside Carlos and leaning into his side.

Nate quickly shook his head, looking innocent. Logan turned to Carlos, asking if Nate was bugging him.

"No, he's too cute to be annoying."

Carlos continued to entertain Nate while Logan asked James about his job. James grinned and sat up, loving the fact that he'd get to talk about himself.

"I've done a bunch of really good shoots recently. The latest one was an underwear one…"

"I can't wait to see that one," Kendall smirked at James, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

James laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "Don't worry, you'll be the first to see them once I get the copies back…My agent's also been talking about getting me a few TV adverts, instead of just magazines."

They continued to listen to James as he told them more about his job and about all the places he's travelled to. Logan smiled as he looked at Kendall and saw him watching James in adoration; he was glad that his best friend had found someone and it was obvious that they both cared about each other a lot.

Logan got up to check on dinner and he got all the plates out, getting ready to serve it up. He felt a pair of hands rest on his hips as he finished draining the vegetables and he guessed that it was Kendall, used to the blonde sneaking up on him while he cooked. But when he glanced over his shoulder, he saw that it was Carlos.

"Hey!"

"Hey, smells really good. Do you need any help with anything?"

Logan shook his head, "I'm fine. You're a guest."

Carlos wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and held him close, resting his head on Logan's shoulder, "I want to help."

Logan placed one hand over Carlos' and smiled, "Okay. The plate on the end is Nate's, could you cut up his vegetables a little bit smaller while I start slicing the chicken, please?"

"Sure," Carlos replied, giving Logan a kiss on the cheek before grabbing a knife and fork to cut up the food.

Logan was distracted by him for a moment but he finally tore his eyes away and started to carve up the roast chicken.

"Where are you going to sit, Nate?" Logan asked as he carried the plates out to their round table.

"Next to Daddy and Carlos."

Logan glanced behind him to Carlos, who was carrying the last couple of plates, and he gave him an amused smile. Carlos looked surprised that Nate wanted to sit with him and he grinned at the little boy.

Sure, Logan had wanted to sit beside Carlos, but seeing him and Nate interacting throughout dinner was worth it. Logan couldn't believe how well they got along. He knew that Nate didn't understand what was going on but he was glad that he still accepted Carlos.

Carlos and James both offered to help clear the table once they'd all finished eating but they were told not to worry about it and Logan grabbed Kendall to help him.

"So, what do you think of James?" Kendall asked as they covered the leftovers up and emptied the scraps into the bin.

"He's really nice. You two suit each other. Although, he's a lot prettier than I was expecting."

"What?" Kendall frowned. "But I've shown you pictures."

"Yeah, I know. But he's even prettier in real life."

Kendall laughed but then his face turned into a panicked expression, "He's not _too_ pretty for me is he?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What if he meets some hot model and thinks he'd be better suited with him…I can't compete against some hot model."

"Kendall," Logan sighed. "The way James has been looking at you all night, he definitely won't be leaving you for some model."

A small smile appeared back on Kendall's face, "Really?"

Logan nodded and was about to reply when they both jumped at the shout and 'battle-cry' that came from the couch. Logan immediately rushed over to make sure that Nate was behaving but Kendall and Logan both burst out laughing when they found Nate quietly colouring on the floor and James and Carlos sitting not too far away, playing with Nate's toy dinosaurs and fighting them against each other.

"Having fun?" Kendall laughed.

James and Carlos looked up at them innocently and dropped the toys, letting out small, nervous laughs.

"Hey, didn't see you there," James chuckled awkwardly, getting to his feet and pecking Kendall on the lips, hoping that it would distract him.

Before Kendall and James could get too carried away with the kissing, Logan announced that they were going to have dessert now and Carlos jumped up to help him serve again.

"I put some cookies in the box as well," Carlos told him when he joined Logan in the kitchen. "They're mainly for Nate, I didn't know if he'd like pie."

"That's really thoughtful, thank you."

"Do I get a kiss for that?" Carlos asked with a cheeky smile.

"I guess so," Logan replied in amusement.

Carlos moved towards him with a giddy smile and planted his hands on Logan's hips while the other man laid his upon Carlos' shoulders.

Logan leant in and gently kissed Carlos' lips, raising one hand to cup his cheek and lightly run his thumb over his skin. Carlos hummed happily and kept a firm grip on Logan's hips as he held him close.

Neither of them could stop grinning when they pulled away, Carlos turning his head so that he could nuzzle against Logan's cheek with a content sigh. Logan lightly ran his fingers through Carlos' hair and then leant their foreheads together.

"We should go back out there. They're waiting for dessert."

Carlos nodded slowly and sighed in disappointment, "Yeah, I guess so."

Logan gave him a short peck on the lips and then stepped back and walked over to the counter to start cutting up the pie.

They all sat at the table again to finish eating. Nate happily chewed on the cookie that Carlos had presented to him but, once he had finished, he pouted as he watched the adults eating their pie and he felt left out.

"Daddy?" he asked, tugging on Logan's sleeve. "I want."

Logan looked at him pointing at his pie and he raised an eyebrow, "Please."

"Please, Daddy?"

"I don't know if you'd like this, Nate."

Nate's face fell and he continued to pout, "I do like it!"

Logan rolled his eyes and shared a smirk with Carlos across the table.

"Okay, here, try some," he told him, holding out his spoon that had a small piece on it.

Nate shook his head, "No! That's yours! I want mine…Please?"

"I'll go get him some if you want?" Kendall offered.

Nate turned to him with a grin and nodded his head quickly. Logan sighed as he gave Kendall a small nod.

"Okay, thank you, Kendall."

Kendall went into the kitchen to cut up a small slice for Nate while the others kept eating. He popped his head around the door to call over to them.

"Does anyone else want some more while I'm in here?"

Carlos and Logan both shook their heads with a smile.

"James?" he asked with a smirk, looking at his boyfriend who was hesitating while staring at his plate. "Do you want some more?"

James sighed and finally looked over at him, shaking his head, "No. I really shouldn't. I've got to watch my figure."

"One more slice won't make a difference."

"No, I can't."

Kendall rolled his eyes in amusement and went back into the kitchen.

"Why do you have to make such good pie?" James chuckled to Carlos.

Carlos grinned at the compliment, "Sorry."

Nate clapped his hands happily when Kendall put the plate in front of him and he picked up his spoon.

"What do you say?" Logan asked him.

"Thank you, Kendall," Nate replied with a smile at the blonde man.

"No problem, Big Man. Enjoy."

They all curiously watched Nate as he took a bite. Nate made a small nose of approval and then carried on eating it. Logan raised an eyebrow in surprise and looked over at Carlos, who was smiling happily at the small boy.

After they had all finished, Logan stood up to begin to clear the table but Kendall got up and stopped him.

"Hey, come on, you've done enough tonight. Me and James will clear up."

"Oh, yeah, of course," James responded with a smile, getting to his feet.

"Kendall…" Logan sighed.

"Go and sit down. We've got this."

Logan let Carlos lead him over to the sofa, Nate following behind them and running over to his toy box.

"Thank you for dinner," Carlos sighed happily as he leant against Logan's side.

"Was it alright?"

"It was really good," Carlos smiled, pecking Logan's lips and making him blush.

"We should do it again sometime."

"I'd love that."

Logan found himself staring at Carlos' lips, desperate to close the gap between them and kiss him properly. But then he glanced over at Nate playing on the carpet and he knew that they couldn't do anything while he was here. Carlos seemed to know what Logan was thinking about because he was smirking and he licked his lips, teasing Logan and then he sat back against the sofa, resting his hand on the other man's thigh. Logan tensed up but he left the warm hand where it was.

Logan was thankful when Kendall and James finally came to join them, easing the sexual tension slightly. But Logan frowned in suspicion when he noticed their slightly ruffled hair and wrinkled clothing. He wondered whether Kendall offered to do the dishes just so he could have some privacy so that he could make out with his boyfriend.

"Nate, would you go and put your PJs on, please?" Logan asked his son who immediately started pouting.

"Not tired though."

"Nate, come on, it's your bedtime."

"Will you read me story?"

Logan sighed, "If you go and get in your PJs, then I will."

Nate grinned and quickly got to his feet, hurrying into their bedroom. Logan turned to Carlos with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry. This _hopefully_ won't take too long."

"That's okay. Want me to come with you?"

Logan shook his head, "No, it's alright. You can stay out here."

"Okay, I'll stay here…If you give me a kiss."

Carlos was grinning and Logan couldn't help but let out a chuckle. He rolled his eyes with a sigh and then softly kissed Carlos lips. He ignored Kendall's sniggering from the other end of the couch and he got up to go and check on his son.

Nate was fumbling with his shirt, struggling to pull it on over his head. Logan crouched in front of him and untwisted the garment and helped him into it properly. He ruffled the small boy's hair and then held his hand as he led him into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.

"Do you like Carlos, Nate?" Logan asked as he sat on the edge of the bathtub and watched Nate brush his teeth.

Nate nodded with smile, "Uh-huh. He's funny."

"That's good because you're probably going to see him a lot."

"Will he bring me more cookies?"

Logan laughed, "I'm sure he will…Are you all done?"

Nate nodded and put his toothbrush back in the pot.

"Okay, let's go say goodnight to everyone."

Nate held onto his father's hand as they walked back out so that Nate could say goodnight. Kendall pulled him onto his lap so that Nate could give him a kiss and he hugged the small boy. Nate stood up in Kendall's lap so that he could lean over and press his lips to James' cheek, surprising the model by giving him a kiss.

"Does Carlos get one too?" Logan asked.

Nate climbed down from Kendall's knee and he walked over to Carlos, grabbing the man's hand.

"Come listen to Daddy's story," he told him, tugging on Carlos' hand.

"He doesn't want to hear a story."

"Actually, I'd like to," Carlos grinned.

Logan gave him a playful glare and sighed in defeat, "Fine. Come on."

Carlos let Nate lead him into the bedroom and he sat crossed-legged next to Nate on the bed while he was burying himself beneath the covers and watching Logan expectantly. Logan lay down on the other side of Nate, leaning on his side.

"What story do you want tonight?"

Nate shrugged and let out a small yawn then he turned to point at Carlos, "Will you tell a story?"

"Me?"

"Yuh."

"You don't have to," Logan told him.

Carlos thought for a second but then he shook his head, "I can try. You really want me to tell one?"

Nate nodded, "Yes please."

"Okay, well, um. Once upon a time there was…a king. His name was Nate."

Nate's face lit up, "That's my name!"

Carlos laughed lightly and continued with the story, "Nate was king of the Munchkin people because he was small."

Logan let out a laugh this time and Nate frowned.

"I'm not small! I'm a big boy!"

"But you're still _my_ little munchkin," Logan smiled, kissing the little boy on the forehead.

Nate listened intently to the rest of Carlos' story, excitement building up inside of him as he was told about King Nate fighting the evil wizard to save his kingdom and return all the gold and cookies back to the land. Carlos seemed to be having as much fun telling the story as Nate did listening and Logan had an affectionate grin on his face as he watched the both of them.

But Nate eventually became too tired and as much as he wanted to continue listening to Carlos, he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Sleep tight, Nate," Logan whispered, giving him a kiss.

"Night Daddy," Nate mumbled. "Night Carlos."

"Goodnight Munchkin," Carlos smiled.

Nate made grabby hands at him. Carlos leant towards him and Nate tugged on his shirt to pull him close enough so that he could kiss his cheek.

Once Nate had curled back under the covers, his eyes tightly closed, Carlos touched his cheek where Nate's lips had been moments ago and smiled. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back to see Logan standing over him. Logan gestured to the door and silently told him to follow him out.

"You were great in there," Logan told him once the bedroom door was shut behind them.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, Nate really liked the story you told."

"I got the idea from the story my Grandma used to tell me when I was little," Carlos blushed.

"Really?"

"Yeah…Except, the Munchkin King was called Carlos."

"Aww!" Logan chuckled. "That's cute."

"Nate's a really cute kid. You've raised him well."

"Thank you," Logan blushed. "It's been difficult; I basically had to raise him on my own. But I love him so much. I don't know what I'd do without him."

They were both quiet for a moment and then Carlos glanced across the room at the sofa and laughed softly.

"Think we should go over there before they start doing it on the couch?"

Logan looked over with wide eyes that only widened even more when he spotted Kendall and James making out heavily. He groaned and led the way.

"Don't get too carried away, guys. There are other people in the apartment."

Kendall blushed as he saw Logan and Carlos coming to sit on the other half of the couch and he pushed James off of him so that they were both sitting upright.

"Sorry," he apologised. "We were just waiting for you two so that we could start the movie."

Logan noticed that the TV was showing the DVD title menu and he turned to Carlos quickly before Kendall pressed play.

"Oh, before I forget, it's Nate's birthday in a couple of weeks…two weeks tomorrow actually. I was wondering if you would make his birthday cake? If you're too busy, that's fine—"

"Logan," Carlos cut him off. "I'd love to! Do you know what sort of cake he'd want?"

"Um…Not really. Well, just vanilla would be fine."

Carlos was staring at Nate's toy box, "I could shape it like a dinosaur…or a race car?"

"Could you really shape it like a race car?" Logan asked, looking impressed.

Carlos nodded, "Yeah. Would he like that?"

"He'd _love_ that."

"I could drop it off on the Saturday night…"

"No, bring it with you on the Sunday. You're invited to the party."

"I am?" Carlos beamed.

"Of course you are!" Logan turned to James, who was pressing his lips to Kendall's neck, "You're invited too, James."

James' head shot up and Kendall whined at the loss of his touch.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Are you free?"

James thought for a second and then nodded his head, "I'm pretty sure I am…as long as no last minute jobs come up."

"Awesome," Logan grinned.

The DVD was finally put on and they all relaxed on the sofa to watch it. But it didn't take long for Kendall and James to start kissing again, seeming to be oblivious to Logan and Carlos' presence. Logan had never seen his best friend like this before and it amused him.

"Logan?" Carlos whispered with his lips close to Logan's ear.

"Mm?"

"Can we kiss too?" he asked hopefully.

Logan's eyebrows rose slightly and he glanced over at the other two; they were too caught up in each other to pay attention to what he was up to, so he slowly nodded.

"O-Okay."

Carlos beamed in excitement and turned his body to face Logan. Logan nervously licked his lips and shuffled forward slightly. Carlos cupped Logan's cheeks and connected their lips, sighing happily once they touched. Logan relaxed after a moment and he rested his hands on Carlos' thighs, leaning into the kiss and gasping lightly when he felt the other man's tongue against his lips.

Carlos' tongue roamed into Logan's mouth and Logan let him take control. He let himself be pushed against the back of the couch as Carlos slipped a leg over Logan's lap and straddled him while deepening the kiss. Logan's hands slid around Carlos' waist and rested at the small of his back.

Logan gasped when he felt Carlos' hips roll down against his and he quickly broke the kiss.

"Carlos," he panted. "No. I-I'm not ready for that."

Carlos nodded in embarrassment, his cheeks blushing pink, "I'm sorry. I got carried away again."

"It's okay," Logan told him, softly kissing his lips.

"You're just really hot. I like kissing you."

"I like kissing you too. I'm just not ready to go any further…not yet."

Carlos nodded again, "I understand."

He moved from Logan's lap and sat back next to him. Logan frowned and moved closer to him.

"We don't have to stop kissing though," he said quietly.

"But I struggle to control myself around you."

"It's okay," Logan smiled, leaning against Carlos' side and resting his head on his shoulder.

Carlos captured Logan's lips in his own once more and then leant his head on top of Logan's and tried to focus on the movie that had been playing.

When the credits finally started to roll, Carlos looked at his watch and noticed that it was late.

"I should be getting back."

Logan nodded sadly, "Okay, I'll show you out."

Carlos and Logan both got to their feet and James and Kendall untangled their limbs from each other's so that they could say their goodbyes. Logan then showed him to the door and walked into the hallway with Carlos so they could say goodbye in private.

"Tonight was awesome."

"Yeah, I really am glad you came."

"Me too…and Jett's gonna be _so_ jealous when I tell him that I spent the whole evening with James Diamond."

"Oh," Logan raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I see how it is. He's more exciting that me."

"What? No!" Carlos panicked. "I like you _way_ more! I swear!"

Logan chuckled, "I'm just messing with you."

"Oh," Carlos blushed. "So, uh, when can I see you again?"

Logan smiled shyly, "Um, I'll talk to Kendall and see if he can look after Nate one night."

"Okay! Let me know, yeah?"

"I will. I'll see you soon."

"Definitely."

They stood across from each other, staring into each other's eyes from a moment and Logan bit down on his bottom lip. Carlos made the first move again and closed the gap between them. Logan linked his arms around Carlos' neck as he kissed the other man, his stomach still fluttering every time he felt Carlos' lips against his own.

They reluctantly broke apart and both took a step back, trying to refrain from grabbing each other again. Carlos gave a small wave before he started to head down the corridor.

"Bye Logan. Thanks again."

"Bye Carlos."

Logan sighed when Carlos disappeared around the corner and he wandered back into the apartment, leaning against the door as he closed it. He rolled his eyes when he saw that Kendall and James were all over each other again.

"I'm going to bed," he told them.

Kendall looked over and nodded, "Okay. Um, James is staying over tonight."

Logan frowned, "I thought we agreed that no one would stay over while Nate was here…"

"Yeah, but we're not gonna do anything…"

"We're just gonna cuddle," James smirked, wrapping his arms around Kendall's waist.

"I don't want to risk him walking in on anything. You know he sometimes sleepwalks."

"Logan," Kendall sighed. "He hasn't done that in ages…and he's only actually done it once since he's been here."

"I know but—"

"I swear we'll behave. You have nothing to worry about."

Logan sighed again, "Okay. Well, have fun…but not too much fun."

Kendall and James both let out a laugh and gave Logan a wave as he disappeared into his bedroom.

Logan got ready for bed and carefully climbed in beside his sleeping son. The small boy almost immediately shifted towards him and curled up against his side and Logan wrapped a protective arm around him. His mind drifted back to earlier in the evening when Carlos was sitting on this bed with them. Logan couldn't help wishing that Carlos was with them right now, lying on the other side of Nate. The bed felt slightly empty without him there and Logan sighed as he closed his eyes and fantasised about Carlos joining their little family.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked this chapter. Not a lot happened but I have a lot planned for this, so keep reading =D<strong>

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter! **

**Have a nice weekend everyone!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay, there _is_ a reason that this took so long. I got carried away...so this chapter is twice as long as all the others! Hopefully that makes up for me taking so long? I never planned on writing pretty much the first half of this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**Thank you to you lovely people that reviewed the last chapter;** _HatersHateRushersElevate, dbz7000, karinebigtimegleek, Anim3Fan4Ever, TarotChild Conan, tomboy2012, AdmCpj, Caibriam, child who is cool, TheClaire24, amrice101, MiaCnnr, japanesecherryboy, Lansten, Vampire-Goth-Girl, Fetish, the monster created, Taylor, MyWonderLand209, Demon'sAngel17, marisol, taeXen, 1Avid-reader, lauren elizabeth sutter, the voice of singing clouds, Carphanie, kzap88, ImprecantesStellam _and_ Hikari no Kasai._

**Please let me know what you think of this update; I really love hearing from you all! x**

* * *

><p>Logan sat opposite Carlos in the restaurant, listening intently as Carlos spoke animatedly about the bakery and how well it was doing. Logan loved the look of excitement on Carlos' face as he talked about all the orders he was doing and he could tell that Carlos really loved his job.<p>

Carlos finally asked how Logan was doing at the ice rink and Logan nodded with a smile, telling him that it was going well and that Kendall was a great boss.

"I used to go skating all the time. I was on my high school's ice hockey team," Carlos admitted. "But I haven't been skating in _ages._"

"We should go sometime," Logan suggested, making Carlos grin.

"I'd love that. Can Nate skate?"

Logan smiled, "A little bit, yes. Kendall and I have taken him a few times."

"I bet he's so cute on the ice. He should come too."

"You sure? He can't stay on the ice for long, he gets bored."

Carlos chuckled softly, "I don't mind. I think it'd be fun…and I know that you worry about him when you're away from him."

Logan sighed, "I know, I can't help it. But I haven't thought about him too much tonight. You've helped with that."

Carlos smiled as Logan held his hand across the table, "Kendall will be fine looking after him."

"Yeah, but James is there. I don't want them getting too distracted and ignoring Nate. Or getting too carried away…I don't want Nate seeing that."

Carlos laughed in surprise, "I'm sure everything will be fine."

Logan looked hesitant but he nodded and agreed with him.

They decided to skip on the dessert, Carlos telling Logan that he had a couple of iced cherry buns at home that he'd taken from the bakery. Logan happily agreed to walk back to Carlos' apartment with him.

Carlos shyly took Logan's hand as they walked through the park and Logan shuffled closer, pressing their shoulders together with a content smile.

Carlos was thankful that Jett was out somewhere tonight – he vaguely remembered him mentioning a party – so they had the apartment to themselves. He led Logan over to the couch and let him sit down before he hurried into the kitchen, returning with two plates that each held a cherry bun.

"Thank you," Logan smiled, accepting the plate as Carlos sat next to him. "Would you like the cherry?"

"Do you not like them?" Carlos panicked. "I can get you something else."

Logan shook his head and grabbed Carlos' wrist to stop him from getting up, "No. I love iced buns. I just don't eat glacé cherries. I usually give them to Kendall. So, do you want it?"

Logan picked the cherry off the top of his bun and held it out to Carlos. Carlos smiled and leant forward, opening his mouth and letting Logan pop the cherry in. Logan gasped lightly as he felt Carlos' lips brush against his fingers and he dropped his hand with a blush.

They quietly ate their iced buns and shared small smiles when they caught each other's eye. Logan waited patiently on the couch while Carlos took their plates back into the kitchen, then he returned and joined Logan again, sitting close to his side.

"I'm glad you could come out tonight."

"Me too," Logan smiled. "We'll have to do it again sometime."

"I'd like that."

Their eyes met again and they both smiled shyly at each other. Logan's eyes flickered down to Carlos' lips and he remembered how they felt against his fingers, now desperately wishing that he could feel them against his own lips again.

Slowly, Logan leant forward and Carlos grinned when he clicked what was happening. He cupped Logan's cheeks and quickly closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together and sighing with satisfaction. Logan eagerly kissed back and let himself be pulled forward as Carlos laid back on the sofa.

They broke for air and Carlos beamed up at Logan, gently caressing his cheek. Logan leaned down to peck Carlos' lips and then he yelped when Carlos suddenly flipped their positions. Logan stared up at him in surprise and let out a small whimper when Carlos started to press kisses to his neck. Logan's eyes fluttered closed and he bit on his bottom lip, his hand gripping onto Carlos' arm. He whined when he felt Carlos pull his lips away and he slowly opened his eyes again.

"Logan," Carlos started quietly, his fingers playing with the collar of Logan's shirt. "Do you want stay tonight?"

Logan eyes widened slightly, "Umm…really?"

Carlos nodded nervously, "Yeah. But you don't have to if you don't want to…"

"No, I—I, uh, I want to. But Kendall's at work in the morning, so I'll need to get back to look after Nate."

"I'm working tomorrow as well," Carlos told him. "I can drop you home before heading to the bakery."

"Are you sure?"

Carlos nodded again, "Of course."

Logan's cheeks turned a light pink as he nodded, "Okay. Okay, I'll stay."

Carlos grinned before leaning down to kiss him again, "Thank you."

They stayed on the couch for a little bit longer until Logan remembered he needed to text Kendall to tell him that he wouldn't be home tonight. Carlos took the opportunity to go and lock the apartment door while Logan sent his text.

Logan's cheeks went bright red when Kendall's response was simply; _'Play safe ;) x'_

Logan nervously let Carlos take his hand and lead him to his bedroom. His heart rate increased as they walked over to the bed and suddenly he was on his back, Carlos straddling him and kissing him deeply. His breathing hitched but he calmed down and kissed back, running his hands up Carlos' back and holding him close. Logan gasped when he felt one of Carlos' hands slip up his shirt and could feel his cool hand against his stomach.

"Carlos," he whimpered.

But when Carlos' hand started to move downwards instead of up, Logan started to panic. He quickly grabbed the other man's wrist and stared up at him while Carlos looked at him in confusion.

"Logan, are you okay?"

Logan hesitated for a moment and then he shook his head, "I-I don't know if I can do this."

He didn't miss the way that Carlos' face fell and he immediately felt terrible.

"Oh. Is…Is there something wrong with me?"

"No! No, definitely not," he said, lightly running his hand along Carlos' arm. "I _want_ to do this. I do. You're _so_ hot," Logan admitted, blushing deeply. "B-But I'm scared."

Carlos rolled off Logan to lie beside him, placing a hand on his cheek and turning the other man's head to look at him, "Why are you scared?"

Logan took a deep breath and focused his eyes on Carlos' chest instead of his face. "I've only ever had sex with one person; Nate's mother."

"Oh, well, I know it will be different being with me…But I can help you."

Logan shook his head, "It's not that I'm scared of. Well, I guess I am a bit nervous about being with a man, but it's something else."

"Logan, you can talk to me. I won't judge you or anything."

Logan bit on his lip and tried to find the words to say, "I…It's been a long time since I've enjoyed having sex. C-Camille, she…I told you how she used to treat me…"

Carlos nodded, grabbing onto Logan's hand to comfort him.

"She used to f-force me into it," he turned his head away to wipe at his eyes as tears threatened to fall.

Carlos' grip on Logan's hand tightened and he let out a sigh, "Logan, I'm sorry. I'd never force you into anything. We can wait until you're ready."

Logan finally looked at Carlos again, "Are you sure?"

"Totally. Logan, I'm not your ex-girlfriend. I care about you and I want you to be comfortable with everything. I want you to trust me."

Logan smiled thankfully and hugged Carlos, "Thank you. I do trust you and I swear, I do want to have sex with you, I just-"

"I know," Carlos smiled, cutting Logan off with a kiss. "We'll wait."

"Can I…Can I still stay tonight?"

Carlos' smile grew, "Of course you can. I-I didn't just ask you to stay so that we could have sex. I just wanted to spend some more time with you."

They both blushed lightly and Logan kissed him once more. Carlos then got out of bed, going to get some clothes for Logan to wear. He handed him a pair of sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt before sending him down the hall to the bathroom, telling him that there was a couple of spare toothbrushes that hadn't been used in the cabinet if he needed one.

Carlos quickly changed in his room and then went down the hall to join Logan in the bathroom. They brushed their teeth in a comfortable silence, sharing shy smiles with each other whenever they caught the other's eye.

"I'll just finish up in here and then I'll meet you back in my room, okay?" Carlos smiled, quickly pecking Logan on the lips.

"Okay," Logan nodded with a matching smile.

Carlos kept smiling as he watched Logan leave the room, excited that he was spending the night. Carlos would be lying if he said he hadn't been hoping they'd have sex tonight, but Logan wasn't ready yet and Carlos was willing to wait.

When Carlos returned to his bedroom, Logan was curled up under the covers, his eyes darting around the room and taking everything in. Carlos smiled and just watched him for a moment. Then Logan noticed him and a smile immediately spread across his face. He pulled back the sheets slightly and Carlos took the hint and made his way over.

Logan rolled onto his side and smiled at Carlos, wrapping his arms around the other man's middle and shuffling closer, their legs tangling together.

"Thanks for staying tonight."

Logan brushed his nose up against Carlos', "Thanks for having me."

Carlos sighed as Logan softly pressed his lips against his and Carlos' hands slipped up to cup Logan's cheeks as he deepened the kiss. He whined when he felt Logan's lips disappear moments later and when he opened his eyes, Carlos saw Logan smiling affectionately at him.

"As much as I love kissing you, we should get some sleep."

"Fine," Carlos pouted. "One last kiss?"

Logan rolled his eyes in amusement and leant in once more, letting Carlos close the distance and lovingly kiss his lips. He then watched Carlos lean over to turn off the bedside lamp and snuggled up to his side when he laid back down, resting his head on Carlos' chest. Carlos happily wrapped his arms around Logan.

"Good night," he whispered.

"Night, Carlos," Logan responded, smiling as the sound of Carlos' heartbeat soothed him to sleep.

* * *

><p>Carlos woke up the next morning to the sound of his alarm going off. He groaned and reached out his arm, hitting the snooze button. He felt the weight on his chest and when his eyes blinked open, he grinned widely when he saw that Logan was still curled around him. The alarm hadn't woken Logan up and he was still sleeping peacefully, his fingers gently gripping at Carlos' t-shirt and his mouth hanging open slightly. Carlos took the opportunity to admire the sleeping man and he found himself wishing that he could wake up to Logan every morning.<p>

Logan's nose wrinkled and he fidgeted against Carlos' side, his fingers gripping tighter onto the fabric of Carlos' shirt as Logan's eyes fluttered open before they closed again as he yawned. He was surprised when he saw Carlos looking at him but he soon replaced his surprise with a small smile.

"Good morning."

"Morning, Logie," Carlos grinned, sighing happily when Logan quickly pecked his lips.

Carlos placed his hand on the back of Logan's neck to stop him from pulling away. He brought their lips together again and kissed him eagerly. Logan started to squirm in his arms, trying to hold back his soft laughter as he lightly hit Carlos on the chest.

"Carlos, stop. I have morning breath."

Carlos rolled his eyes, "So? I like kissing you."

Logan smiled and gave in as Carlos leant over to kiss him again. Logan sighed and melted against Carlos' chest, letting the other man take control of the kiss.

"I wish you didn't have to go to work," he admitted when they parted.

Carlos nuzzled his nose against Logan's, "Me too. I'm sorry. You should stay the night again soon."

Logan nodded and pecked his lips, "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Do you want some breakfast? I could make you some pancakes?"

"Oh, I don't want you to go to any trouble."

Carlos shook his head with a smile, "It's no trouble. I make good pancakes. Come on."

Carlos grabbed Logan's hand and led him out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. He sat Logan down at the table and told him to relax while he got to work in the kitchen. Logan turned in his chair, an affectionate smile on his face as he watched Carlos.

Logan wasn't surprised at how good the pancakes were; Carlos was very talented at baking and everything he did seemed to turn out delicious. But Carlos' face would still light up every time someone complimented him, as if he'd never heard it before.

They were almost finished when the other bedroom door in the apartment opened and Carlos' roommate came shuffling out, rubbing his tired eyes. He immediately smirked when he saw Carlos and Logan sitting at the table.

"Hey Jett," Carlos greeted him and Logan gave him a shy nod. "You, uh, you remember Logan?"

"Oh, the boyfriend. Yeah. We met briefly the other week?"

Logan nodded again, "Hi."

"You're hotter than I remember," Jett admitted, making Logan blush. "Good on ya, Carlos. I approve. Bet you two had fun last night," he winked and made his way to the kitchen.

Logan's eyes went wide and Carlos glared at Jett. He turned back to Logan and rested his hand on the other man's knee.

"He takes some getting used to, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Logan smiled shyly.

"Come on, let's go get dressed."

* * *

><p>Carlos drove Logan home and Logan gave him a long kiss goodbye, promising that they would do this again sometime. Carlos was beaming as he waved to Logan from the car and he waited until Logan disappeared through the entrance of the apartment block before he headed to work.<p>

Logan was grinning happily as he rode the elevator up to his floor and he had a small skip in his step as he walked to Kendall's apartment.

"Daddy!"

As soon as Logan stepped inside the apartment, Nate came running over to him and Logan swept him up into his arms.

"Hey, Little Man," he smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Where you go?"

Logan shut the front door and carried Nate over to the couch, spotting Kendall in the kitchen and giving him a wave.

"Daddy had a sleepover with his friend," Logan explained.

Nate frowned, "Who?"

"With Carlos. Do you remember him?"

Nate nodded with a pout, "Carlos my friend too! Why I not go?"

Logan heard Kendall laugh as he came to join them. He turned back to his son with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Nate. It was a grown up sleepover. But we'll all have one soon, how about that?"

Nate nodded excitedly, "Yeah!"

Nate climbed off Logan's lap and went to play with his toys on the rug. Kendall shuffled closer to Logan and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"So?"

"Yes?"

Kendall rolled his eyes, "How was it?"

Logan bit back a smile, "I-I had a great night."

"So, you two…?" Kendall wiggled his eyebrows, suggestively.

Logan blushed bright red, "No."

"What?" Kendall exclaimed. "Why not?"

Logan awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, "I got scared. I chickened out."

"Logan," Kendall sighed.

"I'm not ready."

"Logan, Carlos isn't Camille. He cares about you. Don't let what Camille did to you ruin this."

"I won't. We…We almost did…I wanted to…but I couldn't."

Kendall kissed the side of his head, "You'll be fine. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy," Logan replied with a smile. "I-I'm falling for him."

Kendall grinned at him, "I know. It's cute."

Kendall soon had to go to work, so Logan and Nate said their goodbyes to him. Logan then settled on the rug with his son, looking forward to spending the day together again.

* * *

><p>Nate bounced up and down on the couch in excitement, watching as Kendall and Logan hung balloons up around the apartment. They were getting ready for the small party they had organised for Nate's birthday. Logan started to carry the plates of food from the kitchen and put them on the table and Kendall raised his eyebrows when he saw how much food he had bought.<p>

"Um, Logan, how many people are coming?"

Logan paused and looked at Kendall, shrugging his shoulders, "Um, I'm not sure."

"What does that mean?"

"Uh, well, there's James and Carlos, your mom and Katie, and then a couple of Nate's friends from the park and their moms…and I told my parents…"

"Your parents?" Kendall asked in surprise.

Logan nodded nervously, "Yeah. They probably won't come; I haven't seen them in ages. But they've never missed Nate's birthday, so I still sent them an invite…and I sent one to Camille."

"What? Logan, are you mad?"

Logan sighed, "How could I not? She _knows_ it's his birthday and what if she turned up anyway and saw that we were having a party? She'd freak! And anyway, it'll make Nate happy to see her."

Kendall took a deep breath, about to tell Logan that it was probably a bad idea but then there was a knock at the door, so he went to answer it instead. He was glad to see James standing there, slightly surprised that he was the first one to arrive.

"Hey," Kendall grinned, leaning in for a kiss.

James wrapped an arm around Kendall's waist and pulled him close, eagerly kissing his boyfriend.

"God, I missed you," he mumbled against the blonde's lips.

Kendall smiled and led him into the apartment, "I missed you too. How was your shoot?"

James kept his arm wrapped around Kendall's waist as they walked over to Logan, "It was great. We got some pretty awesome shots, can't wait for you to see them…Hey Logan."

"Hey," Logan smiled. "Glad you could make it."

"Where's the birthday boy?"

Nate leaped off the couch and bounded over to James in excitement.

"Oh, there you are!" James grinned, crouching down to his level. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," Nate replied, hugging the tall brunette.

James glanced up at Logan and gestured to the bag that he held, "Can I give him his present?"

Nate's face lit up and he made grabby hands at James, "Present!"

Logan smiled in surprise, "You didn't have to get him anything."

"I wanted to," James shrugged. "I, uh, I didn't really know what to get him though."

"Present!" Nate spoke up again and grinned when James handed him the bag after Logan had given him a nod.

Nate sat crossed-legged on the floor and tipped the wrapped present out of the bag, quickly tearing off the paper and pulling out the material in confusion.

Kendall let out a surprised laugh and rolled his eyes at James, "You bought a four year old a shirt?"

"I didn't know what to get," James panicked. "I can return it if he doesn't want it though."

Logan quickly shook his head, "No, don't. It's great. Thanks James."

Logan bent down to take the shirt from Nate's hand and he held it up so that the toddler could see it properly, "Look what James got you. Aren't you gonna look smart?"

Nate smiled and reached his hand out to touch the soft, red material.

"What do you say?" Logan prompted him.

"Thank you, James!"

"How about we go and put it on before everyone else gets here?"

Nate grinned and nodded his head, "'Kay."

Logan grabbed his son's hand and took him into the bedroom to get changed. Kendall turned to James once the door was shut and kissed him again.

"That was very sweet of you, buying something for Nate."

"It was just a shirt."

"I know, but still, you didn't have to."

"So, uh, is Carlos coming?" James asked. "I sort of thought he'd already be here."

Kendall nodded, "Yeah, he should be. He's bringing the cake…and my mom and sister are coming."

James nodded, taking a breath, "Yeah."

"You sure you're alright meeting them? Because you don't have to stay…"

"Kendall," James smiled, cutting him off. "I want to meet them. I'm just nervous that they won't like me."

"Why wouldn't they like you? You're funny and lovely and gorgeous…"

James grinned at the compliments and kissed Kendall to shut him up, making him laugh against his lips.

"They're gonna love you, James. Don't worry."

Nate came running out of the bedroom and over to them, stretching his arms out to proudly show off his new shirt.

"Wow, Nate!" Kendall exclaimed. "Don't you look handsome?"

James nodded with a smile, "Very nice!"

Nate giggled and looked down at his shirt happily before running off to play with some of his new toys.

Logan thanked James again for the gift before he continued to do last minute things for the party.

Carlos soon arrived and Logan visibly relaxed when he saw the Latino's smiling face. They kissed quickly, careful of the large box in Carlos' hands and then Logan helped him to put it on the table.

"Nate, come and look at your cake!" Logan called, and the child came running.

Logan sat him on his hip so that he could see it once Carlos carefully took it out of the box. Nate gasped when he saw the bright red, racing car cake and clapped his hands happily.

"You like it?" Logan asked.

Nate nodded, "Uh-huh! So cool!"

"Carlos made it for you."

"Wow!"

Logan tightly held onto Nate as he leant over to Carlos and kissed him on the cheek. Carlos smiled and ruffled the little boy's hair.

"Happy Birthday, Munchkin."

Logan placed him back on the floor, telling him to go and play for a bit and then he turned back to his boyfriend.

"I have him a present too," Carlos told him, grabbing another box from the bag that had been hanging around his wrist. "When should I give it to him?"

Logan put the present on the table and grabbed Carlos' wrists, pulling him close, "Later. I want to kiss you properly now."

Carlos grinned and didn't object. He held onto Logan's hips and let Logan wrap his arms around his neck, kissing him enthusiastically.

"Hi," he breathed when they parted.

Carlos was beaming and he pecked Logan's lips again, "Hey."

Nate was ecstatic when he saw the new equipment Carlos had bought him for his play kitchen. He dragged the man over to it, telling him that he had to play with him and help to make everyone some cookies. Logan was soon called over to be the taste tester.

Kendall and James were cuddled up on the sofa talking when then door went next. Kendall glanced over to Logan and saw that he was too busy having pretend cookies pushed into his mouth, so he went to answer the door instead.

"Oh," he responded when he opened the door. "Mr and Mrs Mitchell…hi."

"Hello Kendall," Mr Mitchell nodded.

"Uh, come in."

Mr Mitchell placed a hand on his wife's back and urged her into the apartment, keeping close.

"Logan," Kendall called, watching as his best friend looked over and his eyes widen.

"Mom, Dad, you came!"

Carlos looked up in surprise and glanced between Logan and his parents. Logan bit on his bottom lip and stood up; he shot Carlos an apologetic look and patted him on the shoulder.

"Just…uh, you could go and sit with James for a minute, if you want? I'm sorry, I didn't think they'd actually come."

Carlos nodded and watched as Logan picked Nate up and took him to see his parents. Then he went and sat beside James, his eyes still watching Logan.

"We were surprised when we got your letter," Mrs Mitchell said, she couldn't help smiling when he eyes landed on Nate. "Wow, he's grown."

Logan nodded, "It's been a while since you've since him."

"We know," his mother sighed. "And we're sorry. But we made our reasons very clear."

Mr Mitchell grabbed Nate's hand and gave it a small shake, trying to break the awkward atmosphere, "Hey, little fella, we have a present for you."

"Yay!" Nate cheered, grinning at the present that was put in his arms.

"How about Kendall helps you open it while we talk to Daddy?"

Kendall quickly gave a nod and took Nate from Logan's arms, carrying him over to the couch to join James and Carlos.

"So, you're no longer with Camille?" Mrs Mitchell questioned.

Logan sighed, "Mom, do we have to talk about this now? I just want to celebrate Nate's birthday."

"And we want to make sure that our grandson is being looked after properly. You know, it's really not good to raise him on your own."

"I've been fine looking after him and I have help from my friends, so I'm not alone. Also…I-I'm seeing somebody."

"Already?" his father asked.

"I didn't plan on it. It just happened."

"Well, is she good for Nate?" Mrs Mitchell asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Logan glanced over his shoulder and smiled at Carlos, who was concentrating on the arm wrestle he was having with Nate.

"Yes. They're wonderful with Nate and Nate loves them…and I'm sure you would too. I, uh, I don't want you to freak out, okay? But, um, you see the man playing over there with Nate? Well, um, his name's Carlos…and we've been seeing each other for a couple of weeks now."

"What?" Mrs Mitchell exclaimed and her husband let out a sigh.

"Mom, please…"

"You are not dating a _man_. Don't be so ridiculous."

Logan sighed heavily and ran a hand over his face in frustration, "I'm sorry, but I am."

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to find his father staring at him. The older man's face softened as he looked over to where Carlos and Nate where sitting.

"Does he make you happy?"

Logan gave him a small smile and nodded his head, "Yeah, Dad. He makes me really happy."

"Then I guess that's all that matters."

"You can't be serious?" Mrs Mitchell gasped.

"Joanna, please. Logan's had a tough couple of years, I just want him to be happy…and so should you."

"Are you sure you don't want to try and work things out with Camille?" Logan's mother asked, although it almost sounded like pleading. "For Nate's sake."

Logan groaned, "I am _never_ going back to her and anyway, you _hated_ Camille."

"It's better for him to live with his mommy and daddy than his daddy and…whatever he is," She gestured over at Carlos with a disgusted look on her face.

"He's my boyfriend and if you're going to stand there and insult us, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Don't worry, we're going."

She turned to leave but her husband grabbed her hand, "Joanna, wait." He turned to Logan again and gave his son a small smile, "Will you introduce us to him?"

Logan's eyebrows rose, "Y-Yes, of course."

"I don't want to meet him," Joanna complained.

"Then you can go and wait in the car," her husband replied, letting go of her hand and following Logan as he walked over to the couch.

Joanna rolled her eyes and reluctantly followed them.

Carlos and Nate had just started another arm wrestling match. Their hands were clasped and Carlos was staring at them, his tongue sticking out in concentration. Nate sat opposite him, giggling at the expression on Carlos' face and bouncing up and down as he tried to push Carlos' hand down onto the table.

Carlos saw Logan coming over out of the corner of his eye and he turned to smile at his boyfriend, letting his arm go slack and then Nate slammed it to the table, cheering as he won.

"No!" Carlos exclaimed, turning to pout at the little boy. "That's not fair," he complained, even though he was going to let him win anyway. "Your daddy distracted me!"

"Nu-uh!" Nate shook his head. "I stronger than you!"

Carlos gave a small sigh, "You are. You're a lot stronger than me."

"He's almost as strong as his Grandpa, aren't you?" Mr Mitchell smirked, crouching down next to his grandson and patting him on the back.

Nate smiled up at him and nodded his head. Carlos quickly jumped to his feet and straightened his shirt, nervously. Mr Mitchell stood up straight again and then took a good look at Carlos. The Latino shuffled closer to Logan's side and relaxed slightly when he felt his boyfriend's hand slide into his.

"Dad, this is Carlos."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr Mitchell," Carlos said, quickly sticking out his hand.

Mr Mitchell gave him a friendly smile and firmly shook his hand, "You too."

"And this is my mom."

Carlos smiled shyly at Mrs Mitchell and stuck out his hand again, "Hello Mrs Mitchell."

She glared at his hand for a moment and then just gave him a nod. Carlos' smile disappeared and he dropped his hand.

"Don't mind her," Mr Mitchell told him. "She's just a bit shocked. We, uh, we weren't expecting to meet you today."

Carlos nodded with a small laugh, "Yeah…I wasn't expecting it either."

"I'm sorry," Logan mumbled, his cheeks blushing.

Carlos squeezed his hand, "Don't worry. I'm fine. Just means you have to come and meet my parents soon."

Logan smiled at Carlos' smirking face and he nodded his head, "Sure."

"You seem like a nice guy, Carlos," Mr Mitchell admitted. "I just want to make sure that you'll look after my boys."

Carlos quickly nodded, "Oh yeah, totally! I'd do anything for them."

Mr Mitchell smiled, "Good."

Logan was actually slightly disappointed when his father said that they had to leave; they hadn't planned on staying long anyway, but Mrs Mitchell was getting more uncomfortable by the second and Logan could tell that she really didn't approve of his relationship with Carlos. He was just thankful that she was keeping her mouth shut about it.

They said their goodbyes and then Logan showed them to the door. Mrs Mitchell walked down the hall without saying a word to her son and then she groaned when she looked back and saw that her husband had stopped to talk to him.

"I'm sorry for everything that's happened, Logan. I'm sorry that we weren't there for you. I really regret what happened. But Carlos seems nice, I hope things work out for you this time."

Logan suddenly hugged his father, burying his face in his chest, "Thanks Dad. T-That means a lot. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, son. Please, call me anytime you want to talk…about anything."

Logan pulled back with a smile, "I will."

"Okay, well, I must be off now. It was good to see you."

"You too. Thanks for coming."

Mr Mitchell gave him a soft pat on the shoulder and a smile before he caught up with his wife and they headed home.

Logan returned to the apartment and shut the door, leaning back against it with a sigh. Carlos nervously came over and Logan immediately wrapped his arms around him, enveloping him in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Carlos. I'm sorry for just springing that on you. I really didn't think they'd come…"

"Logan, don't worry about it. It wasn't too bad, was it?"

Logan pulled away and smiled at Carlos, "No. My dad likes you…and he actually wants to keep in contact."

"That's great!"

Logan had a huge grin on his face as he greeted his other guests when they arrived and they all happily watched as Nate opened more birthday presents.

* * *

><p>Nate sat on the rug, playing with his friends, while Logan made sure that all the guests had drinks and told them to help themselves to food.<p>

Kendall jumped when he heard his name being called and he panicked when he saw that his mom had arrived.

"James, my mom's here."

"Oh crap," James mumbled nervously.

"At least you had warning," Carlos chuckled.

James laughed with him, "Very true."

"Come on," Kendall told him, grabbing his hand and leading him across the room.

Mrs Knight greeted them both with big hugs, while Katie just gave them a quick smile and a wave before heading over to the food.

"Well now, he's even more handsome in person."

James chuckled at the compliment, "It's lovely to meet you, Mrs Knight."

"You too, honey. I've heard lots of wonderful things about you."

James turned to Kendall with a questioning smile causing the blonde to blush lightly.

* * *

><p>Mrs Knight constantly complimented James throughout the afternoon and even gushed about him to the other moms, who also seemed to be in awe over James, having seen him in many of the fashion magazines they had read.<p>

When the door went again, Logan froze. There was only one other person who he'd invited that wasn't here yet. He looked to Carlos and the Latino gave him a quick kiss, telling his that everything will be okay and that he'd be talking to James if he needed him.

Logan nodded and forced a smile on his face before walking to the door and greeting his ex-girlfriend. He was surprised when she hugged him tightly and then entered the apartment.

"I've missed you so much, honey."

Logan sighed, "Camille, I just invited you here for Nate. It's his birthday and I thought that he'd want you here. I didn't invite you, intending to get back together with you. It isn't going to happen."

Camille's expression turned hard but then Nate came running over to her and she had to force a grin onto her face as she hugged him.

Logan was actually surprised at how well Camille behaved. She mingled with everyone and was actually pleasant to them; but Camille had always been a good actress and Logan couldn't trust anything she was saying.

* * *

><p>"You alright, man?" Kendall asked Carlos, seeing him staring across the room at Camille.<p>

Carlos shrugged, "I-I guess so. But she's so pretty."

Kendall wrapped an arm around his shoulders in comfort, "You know Logan doesn't love her anymore, right? He's not going back to her."

Carlos nodded, "I know…but how could he go from being with someone who looks like _that_, to someone who looks like me?"

"Dude, what are you talking about? You're hot!"

Carlos frowned, "I'm ordinary."

James shook his head at him, "No, you're not. You're really good-looking and you have a great personality."

Kendall nodded in agreement, "Yeah, she may be hot and everything, but she is a _horrible_ person. You are _way _better than her and Logan likes you a lot more than he ever liked her."

"B-But we haven't known each other very long."

"I know, but the way he gets when he talks about you…He _really_ likes you."

Carlos' face lit up, "Really?"

Kendall smiled, "Really."

Carlos sighed in relief and watched Logan with a smile as he entertained guests.

* * *

><p>It came time to sing Happy Birthday and cut the cake, so Logan gathered everyone around the table while he sat Nate down on a seat in front of his cake. Logan handed the lighter to Carlos, asking if he wanted to light the candles. Carlos grinned in excitement and happily lit them for him, then joined in with singing to the birthday boy. Everyone cheered when Nate finished blowing out the candles, looking proud of himself and then he helped his father share out the cake, taking plates to everyone.<p>

Logan started to clear up some of the empty plates and he carried them into the kitchen to put them in the sink. He jumped when he turned around and Camille was standing at the door, watching him. She walked into the kitchen with a smile and rested her hand on Logan's arm.

"It's been nice seeing you again."

Logan nodded, "Yeah, uh, thanks for coming. It made Nate happy. I know he's missed you."

"Have _you_ not missed me?"

"Camille, you know how I feel…We're better off apart."

"But we belong together. You need me."

"I don't," Logan groaned. "I never have. You just forced me believe that I did."

Camille rolled her eyes, "But who else is going to love you like I do?"

"Carlos," Logan blurted out.

"What?"

Logan nervously cleared his throat, "Um…Camille, I have a boyfriend."

"What?" Camille repeated, louder this time.

"Please, don't get mad. I really like him and he likes me."

"But _we're_ meant to be together!"

* * *

><p>Carlos was sitting on the couch with Kendall and James when they heard the raised voices coming from the kitchen. Carlos immediately got to his feet when he noticed that Logan wasn't in the room and he rushed over, James and Kendall following close behind. They entered the kitchen just in time to see Camille slap Logan harshly across the face. Carlos gasped and quickly put himself between Camille and Logan, not allowing her to touch him again.<p>

"You leave him alone," he growled.

"Carlos, don't," Logan grabbed onto Carlos' arm for protection and tried to pull him back from Camille, not wanting her to lash out at him now.

"This is him?" Camille spat. "You're cheating on me with _him?"_

"I am _not_ cheating on you!"

James and Kendall appeared either side of Camille and grabbed her arms.

"I think it's time you left," Kendall told her.

She struggled against their hold, "Let go of me. I'm not finished."

"Yes, you are," James rolled his eyes, helping Kendall to escort her out of the apartment.

As soon as she was out of sight, Logan collapsed in Carlos' arms, his face pressed against the crook of Carlos' neck.

"I'm so sorry, Carlos."

"Hey, you have nothing to apologise for."

"I didn't want you to see that."

Carlos pulled back and held Logan's face in his hands, "I wanted to make sure you were okay. Did she hurt you?"

Logan slowly shook his head, "No…I'm used to it."

Carlos sighed, "That shouldn't be something you're used to."

Logan just shrugged his shoulders but a small smile appeared on his face when Carlos softly kissed his red cheek. The Latino then placed his lips on Logan's and gave him a loving kiss.

* * *

><p>Logan was thankful when the party was over. He was exhausted and it was only three o'clock. Carlos told him to relax on the sofa, while he helped Kendall, James and Mrs Knight tidy up. Katie had been able to avoid being roped into helping by claiming that she was playing with Nate.<p>

Logan was able to close his eyes and relax for a few minutes but then he felt the couch dip beside him and his son sat close to his side.

"Hey, Nate," he said with a tired smile. "Did you have fun?"

Nate nodded, "Uh-huh."

Logan wrapped an arm around him in a hug and kissed the top of his head.

"Daddy…Jack says that you're weird," Nate told him, remembering what his friend had said to him.

Logan raised an eyebrow, "He did? And why did he say that?"

"He said boys don't kiss boys."

Logan sighed, "Nate, sometimes boys _do_ kiss other boys and it's okay for them to do that."

"But he said only mommies and daddies kiss, like you and mommy, 'cuz you and mommy love each other."

Logan was speechless for a moment and he took a deep breath, not really knowing how to explain to Nate that his parents weren't together anymore. But he was going to try.

"Nate, sweetheart. Your mommy and I, we did love each other…but sometimes it doesn't work out. I like Carlos now…so I kiss him instead."

Nate frowned in confusion, "Huh? So, Carlos is my mommy now?"

Logan let out a small laugh, "No. Your mommy will always be your mommy. Carlos is Daddy's boyfriend."

Nate gave a small nod, still looking really confused and Logan knew it would take him a while to fully understand what was happening. Nate continued to stare at Logan when Carlos came to join them and rested his head on Logan's shoulder, obviously still trying to understand what his father had told him.

* * *

><p>"My mom wants me and James to go to dinner with her tonight," Kendall complained as he sat on the other side of Logan.<p>

Logan smirked, "Oh, well that will be fun."

Kendall rolled his eyes, "It won't be. Hey, maybe you and Carlos can come as well…Katie will look after Nate."

"I'm not leaving him on his birthday…and anyway, I promised that I'd take him swimming this afternoon, remember?"

Nate had returned to play on the rug with his toys but he heard Logan mention swimming and he looked over in excitement.

"Swimming! We going now?"

"In a bit, Little Man."

Nate nodded and his attention fell back on his toys.

"You sure you're not too tired?" Carlos questioned him with a worried expression.

"I'll be fine…but, uh, you could come, if you want to?"

"Really?" Carlos asked, a hopeful grin spreading across his face.

Logan nodded, "Yeah. Nate likes playing with you…and I'd like you there."

"Okay! Shall I go and get my things?"

"Sure, I'll get our things together and then we'll leave when you get back."

Carlos nodded excitedly and got off the couch. Logan walked with him to the door and kissed him before he left, saying that he'd see him soon.

James had joined Kendall by the time Logan came back over and they were laughing to each other. They quickly stopped when Logan sat down and he raised an eyebrow.

"You sure you're ready, Logie?" Kendall smirked.

"For what? Swimming?"

James grinned, "For swimming with _Carlos_."

"Mm," Kendall nodded. "Half-naked, _wet_ Carlos."

Logan's eyes went wide, "Oh."

That little bit of information had not even crossed Logan's mind. He nervously licked his lips and bit down on his bottom lip as the image popped into his head. He groaned and lightly punched Kendall on the arm.

"I hate you."

"Hey, don't blame me!" Kendall laughed. "You invited him."

"Just remember, there are little kids around," James whispered to him with a smirk.

Logan groaned again and fell back against the couch, no longer looking forward to his _relaxing_ swim.

* * *

><p><strong>So...thoughts? <strong>

**I had fun writing this chapter, as you could probably tell by how long it is! So I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**Oh...and the next chapter's going to be fun too ;) ahem.**


	12. Chapter 11

**What is it with me and long updates recently? Sorry, this was meant to be up a couple of days ago but I got carried away!**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter though. I am really happy with it (: **

**Thank you to all you lovely people who reviewed the last chapter; **_squoctobird, Baxxie, W0ND3R, child who is cool, dbz7000, kk, TaylorUndead, Lansten, karinebigtimegleek, OsnapitzT0Ri, taeXen, Hikari no Kasai, rawbbles, kzap88, TheClaire24, darkblue91, Anim3Fan4Ever, WorthlessPleasure, marisol, LogansWifeyy, Alec _**and **_kima._

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Nate bounded into the building in excitement, shouting for Logan and Carlos to hurry up so that he could go swimming. Logan rolled his eyes and shared an amused smile with Carlos as they picked up the pace.<p>

Logan paid for their entry, even though Carlos insisted that he at least pay for his own, and they headed for the changing rooms. He helped his son change into his swimming shorts and fixed his arm bands and then Nate sat on the small bench in the cubicle, swinging his legs back and forth as he waited for his father to put on his own.

Nate cheered happily when Logan said they were ready to go, so the little boy grabbed his hand and pulled him out of their cubicle. Logan stumbled slightly when he saw that Carlos was waiting for them, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his bare chest and wearing a pair of purple swimming shorts.

Logan bit down on his bottom lip and he blushed when he saw Carlos smile at him and the Latino's eyes drifted down to admire Logan's body.

"Hey, uh, you ready to go in?" Logan asked shyly.

Carlos nodded eagerly, trying to keep his eyes on Logan's face and not on where the man's white, checked shorts sat low on his hips, "Y-Yeah, let's go."

They stepped into the showers that were placed just before the entrance to the pool and let the water rinse over their bodies. Carlos turned his head slightly and he became flustered as he watched the water run down Logan's face and over his chest. Logan felt his gaze and glanced to the side, seeing Carlos quickly look away. It was Logan's turn to stare; he bit down on his lip and watched water trickle over Carlos' tan torso, feeling his cheeks heat up.

Logan was snapped out of his staring by Nate tugging on his shorts in frustration, desperately wanting to get in the pool. Logan nodded quickly and then left the showers, Carlos following close behind.

Nate's face lit up when he saw the pool. It was busy, but not too crowded, and the fountains were switched on, children playing in them and splashing around. Logan held onto his son's hand as they walked, not wanting him to run and slip, but then Nate stopped at pointed to the other end of the pool.

"I wanna go on slide!"

Logan glanced over his shoulder at the tall, yellow slide in the corner and sigh, "It's a bit too big for you, baby."

Nate pouted, "No! I'm big now. I'm four."

Logan laughed lightly and shared a smile with Carlos, "We'll see. Maybe later, okay?"

Nate continued to pout as they walked over to the shallow end of the pool, but the smile returned to his face when they got in the water. Nate started to splash Carlos and Logan grabbed onto him and told him to stop annoying Carlos.

"Logan, it's alright," Carlos told him, flicking his hand in the water and sending water flying at Nate with a laugh.

The little boy squealed and immediately wriggled out of Logan's hold, desperate to get Carlos back. Logan grinned as he watched them play, but then he gasped when he suddenly got a face-full of water.

"Carlos!"

The Latino smirked and Nate started to giggle. Logan gave them both a mock glare and fought back, water going everywhere.

The water fight continued until Nate eventually got bored and asked if he could go and play in the fountain. Logan and Carlos followed him over and they watched Nate closely as he stepped over to the fountain, staring up at the large metal post with a small roof that had water spraying out from the edges. He gingerly stretched out his hand and placed it under the falling water, giggling as it hit his hand. Nate bit on his lip as he thought out his next move. Then he hurried through the barrier of water with a squeal and then clutched onto the post in the middle. He gasped as he looked around, amazed that he was no longer getting wet even though the water was falling all around him. Nate could see his daddy and Carlos watching him from outside his little water dome and he giggled as the water made them look blurry and funny.

Logan sat on the bottom of the pool, the water shallow enough to only come up to the middle of his chest once he sat down. Carlos joined him as they watched Nate play in the water.

"He is adorable," Carlos told him, making Logan smile.

"Yeah, he is. I'm glad he's happy. I've been worried about him."

"Why?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders, "Just about taking him away from Camille. He loves her, even if she doesn't feel the same. She's still his mommy and I'm worried that he'll want her back. I'm scared that he'll get bored with me."

"Logan, he loves you too. He would never get bored."

"But I feel bad leaving him when I go to work. It can't be much fun for him. I wish that I could afford to send him to a day-care or something, just so that he could be around other kids and make some friends so he's not lonely."

"He has his friends from the park though, the ones who came to the party today. So he's not lonely. Don't worry, okay? You are an amazing dad."

Logan smiled thankfully at Carlos and squeezed his hand, "Thank you. I'm really glad that you came today. Nate really enjoys playing with you…and I like seeing you."

Carlos grinned and squeezed Logan's hand back, "Well, thank you for inviting me, I'm glad I came too…even if I was a bit nervous about it."

"How come?" Logan frowned.

Carlos laughed in embarrassment, "Um, well, I was nervous about seeing you…y'know, in just those."

Carlos gestured to Logan's shorts and then quickly looked away. Logan's eyebrows rose and his cheeks tinged pink.

"Really?" he asked and Carlos nodded in response. "B-Because I worried about that too…"

Carlos looked back at Logan in surprise and a smile spread across his face, "You did?"

"Yeah…," Logan smiled shyly.

Carlos leant forward and pressed his lips against Logan's, his hand slipping around the back of Logan's neck. Logan smiled against Carlos' lips and then kissed back. He rested his hands on Carlos' bare chest and happily sighed against his lips.

They pulled apart with a grin, Logan's hands still on Carlos' chest, and he leant their foreheads against each other.

"You're gorgeous," Carlos admitted quietly.

Logan blushed, "No, I'm not."

"You are."

Logan smiled and softly kissed Carlos' lips again. He felt Carlos hum against his lips and then back away again.

"I wish I could kiss you forever," Carlos smiled. "And I would, if that woman wasn't glaring at us."

Logan glanced over his shoulder at where Carlos was looking and saw a middle-aged mother giving them a disapproving look. He rolled his eyes and turned his full attention back to Nate – who was still intrigued by the water fountain – but he wrapped his arm around Carlos' shoulders as they continued to sit close.

"Daddy! I can go on slide now?" Nate asked as he returned over to them a little while later, climbing onto Logan's back.

Logan groaned as he felt the boy's arms wrap around his neck and he reached around to grab Nate and pull him into his lap, "Nate…"

"I can take him, if you want," Carlos offered.

Logan hesitated, "I-I still think he's too small."

"He'll be fine," Carlos reassured him and Nate nodded his head. "He can sit on my lap and you can even wait in the pool at the end to catch him."

Nate climbed out of Logan's lap and wrapped himself around Carlos instead. Logan bit on his lip as he looked at his son's hopeful face.

"Are you sure he'll be okay?"

Carlos nodded, "Of course! Loads of kids go on it."

"Okay," Logan eventually nodded. "I'll wait at the bottom."

Nate cheered happily and Carlos grinned as he stood up, his arms hooked around the boy's legs as he gave Nate a piggyback. Logan followed them over to the slide and gave them a wave as he left them to climb the stairs. Logan sat on the edge of the landing pool and dipped his feet in as he waited to see them reach the top. Nate kept peering over the side of the steps and waving down at his father, causing Logan to smile and wave back.

Logan slipped into the pool when he saw that it was nearly Carlos and Nate's go and he waited for them to come shooting the bottom of the slide. He quickly surged forward and grabbed Nate, the water too deep for him and he worried that he would go under, even if Nate did have his armbands on.

Carlos and Nate were both laughing loudly and Nate clapped his hands happily as Logan held onto him.

"That was so fun," Carlos laughed.

"Yeah!" Nate cheered.

Logan rolled his eyes in amusement and led them out of the landing pool, putting Nate down and letting him walk, "I'm glad you had fun…We should get back in the pool, you don't want to miss the wave machine."

Nate nodded in excitement and tugged on Logan's hand, dragging him back over to the pool. Logan smiled and reached back to hold Carlos' hand, squeezing it gently.

They climbed back into the pool and played with an inflatable ball until the wave machine was turned on. Logan wrapped his arms around Nate's waist and held him close to make sure that he was okay as the waves got bigger.

Nate giggled happily as the waves hit them and they bobbed in the water. He laughed harder when a wave hit Carlos and he dramatically fell backwards in the water, going completely under. Nate suddenly started to squeal and squirm in Logan's arms and Logan had no idea what was going on until Carlos emerged in front of them and he realised that Carlos must have been tickling him.

Carlos swam up behind Logan now and the paler man jumped as Carlos' hands rested on his waist, scared that he was going to tickle _him_ now. But Carlos behaved; he just rested his chin on Logan's shoulder and smiled at him. Logan returned the smile and craned his neck so that he could plant a loving kiss on Carlos' lips.

Once the waves had finished, they stayed in the pool for a little while longer, but Nate soon grew tired and Logan felt it would be best to take him home. Nate still refused to admit that he was tired though and pouted as he was taken back to the changing room.

Logan heard Carlos sigh as they entered the changing room and he turned to him, raising his eyebrow.

"Don't tell me, you're upset to be leaving too?" he asked, letting go of Nate's hand and letting him go into their cubicle.

Carlos shrugged with a small blush on his cheeks, "Maybe…I guess I'm just sad that I-I won't be able to see you like this anymore."

Logan frowned for a moment but then his eyes went wide when he realised what Carlos meant. He blushed and laughed awkwardly while Carlos looked away in embarrassment. Logan took a step towards him and his lips brushed against Carlos' ear as he leant in to whisper to him.

"If you're lucky, you can see me in a lot less soon."

Carlos' jaw dropped and he was frozen to the spot, while Logan just smirked at him and disappeared into his cubicle.

When Carlos finally broke out of his daze, he stumbled into his own cubicle and began to get dressed. All the while, Logan's words were spinning around in his head and making him flustered.

Logan and Nate were waiting for Carlos when he came out. Nate was curled up against Logan's chest as he carried him, almost asleep, and Carlos gently ruffled his hair.

"You tired, Munchkin?"

Nate nodded sleepily, closing his eyes and burying his face into Logan's shirt. Logan softly stroked his son's back and reached down to grab their swim bag but Carlos quickly took it from him, offering to carry it since Logan had his arms full already.

"Today's been a lot of fun," Logan admitted as he drove Carlos home, Nate fast asleep in the backseat. "Thank you for coming, Carlos."

"Thanks for inviting me. I had so much fun! Did Nate?"

Logan nodded, "Yeah, he did. And he really did love his cake; thank you for making that for him."

"I'm glad he liked it. Y'know, he's really lucky to have you for a daddy."

Logan's face lit up in surprise, "Really?"

"Totally. You're an amazing dad and you really care about him. It's really cute watching you two together."

Logan blushed and bit on his lip as he kept his eyes on the road, "Thank you. Will you, um, do you want to hang out with us again soon?"

"I'd love to!" Carlos grinned in excitement.

"Are you free next weekend?"

Carlos nodded, "Yeah. I'm working 'til five on Saturday, but I have all of Sunday off."

"Okay, well we'll have to sort something out then. I'll ask Nate what he wants to do."

"Great! But, uh, I'll see you before then, right?"

Logan shot him a small smile, "I hope so."

"You should stop by the shop for lunch again some time."

Logan nodded, "Okay, I will."

Logan pulled up outside of Carlos' building and they both felt disappointed that their day was coming to a close. Carlos unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to Logan with a smile, thanking him again for a wonderful day. Logan pulled him close and kissed him softly.

"I'll see you soon."

"Definitely."

Logan sighed as he watched Carlos walk into his building, smiling when the Latino waved at him before disappearing. He then drove home with a silly grin on his face, memories replaying in his head.

Kendall wasn't home when Logan got back, so he guessed that he must still be out with his mother and James. Logan took Nate into their room and got him into bed, letting him have an early night since he'd had such a busy day. Nate was so tired that he didn't even complain. He just yawned as Logan got him into his pyjamas and gave him a kiss goodnight. He was asleep again before the lights were even turned off. Logan watched him sleep for a moment and then quietly made his way out of the room and over to the couch to watch some television and finally relax.

When Kendall returned a couple of hours later, Logan was fast asleep on the couch. The only sounds in the apartment were Logan's soft breathing and the sounds coming from the television. Kendall took off his jacket and hung it up before quietly going over to Logan and sitting beside him. He didn't bother the brunette and let him sleep for a bit longer while he watched TV.

It wasn't long before Kendall felt Logan shift beside him and groan quietly as he woke up. he blinked a couple of times while his eyes adjusted to the light and then he looked surprised to see Kendall sitting next to him.

"Oh," he said, rubbing at his eyes and looking confused as he realised that he'd fallen asleep.

"Hey buddy," Kendall smiled. "You alright?"

Logan nodded, "Yeah…How long have you been back?"

"Maybe about half an hour or so?"

"Oh, okay. Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah," Kendall smiled. "I did actually. My mom _loves_ James. She wouldn't stop talking about how handsome he is and how happy she is for us."

Logan laughed lightly, his voice still a bit rough from having just woken up, "That's sweet."

"How was your day?"

"It was really good," Logan said, biting back a grin.

"Yeah? Were you able to control yourself around Carlos? Or did you just pounce on him in the pool?"

Logan glared at him, playfully, "We didn't do anything. We just kissed…But, God, he's _really _hot."

Kendall laughed in surprise, making Logan blush, "Oh, Logan. You're so cute."

"Shut up," he grumbled, nudging Kendall in the side. Logan then sighed and leant his head on Kendall's shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"I really like him."

"Is that a problem?"

"I…I'm scared."

Kendall sighed now and wrapped his arm around Logan to comfort him, "Carlos isn't going to hurt you, okay? He cares about you and you deserve to be happy. Let him love you."

Logan nodded slowly, smiling thankfully at Kendall and relaxing against his side as they both settled back to watch TV, but he still couldn't stop thinking about Carlos.

* * *

><p>Logan was folding laundry while Kendall was sitting at the table, going over some papers for work. Logan dropped what he was folding when there was a knock at the door and he went to answer it.<p>

"Oh, hey James."

"Hey," James smiled.

Kendall suddenly appeared behind Logan, grinning at his boyfriend, "Hey you."

Logan stepped to the side and watched as James greeted Kendall with a kiss.

"Sorry I'm early. But I was getting bored just sitting around."

"That's okay. I'm glad you're here."

Logan felt uncomfortable as he watched them kiss again and he darted past them to grab the laundry basket.

"Uh, I'm just gonna go do this in my room, give you two some privacy."

"Nuh-uh," Kendall quickly shook his head and pulled away from James to take the basket from Logan. "Nope, you need to get ready. Carlos is coming to get you in twenty minutes."

Logan's eyebrows furrowed, "Um, no he isn't…"

"He is. I sent him a text earlier…he's taking you out for drinks."

Logan's eyes widened, "What? Why didn't you tell me? I don't have anything to wear!"

Kendall rolled his eyes and put the laundry basket on the table so that he could search through it. He found a neatly folded, light blue shirt and held it out to him.

"Here, wear this."

"But—,"

Kendall rolled his eyes again and tugged on the bottom of Logan's t-shirt, urging him to take it off. James watched in amusement as Logan grumbled while he changed shirts.

"You look good, Logan," James complimented him as he finished doing up the buttons.

Logan seemed hesitant but he still smiled thankfully. "If you wanted me out of the apartment tonight, you could have just said," Logan told Kendall.

Kendall shrugged, "It was a last minute thing."

Logan sighed, "Remember what we said about no sex in the apartment while Nate's here."

Kendall rolled his eyes and James chuckled, "Yes, we know."

"Good."

Carlos arrived right on time and Kendall ushered Logan out of the apartment, telling them both to have a good time. Logan huffed as the door was closed quickly and Carlos laughed at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just don't appreciate being rushed like that…I don't see what the hurry is. But anyway, hi."

Carlos grinned back at him, "Hey. You don't mind me taking you out tonight, right?"

"Of course not," Logan reassured him as they reached the elevator. "I love seeing you."

"Good because I love seeing you too."

The elevator doors closed behind them and Logan was suddenly pushed up against the wall. Carlos pressed their lips together and Logan moaned in surprise, quickly relaxing and kissing back as he grabbed onto Carlos' hips.

"What was that for?" Logan panted as the broke apart when they reached the ground floor.

"I haven't seen you in a couple of days. I missed you."

Logan blushed with a small grin and grabbed Carlos' hand as they walked to get a cab.

"I missed you too," he admitted.

Logan stopped for a second before they got in the cab and he pulled Carlos to a halt also, "Carlos, wait."

"What is it?"

"Can we, uh, can we go to your place instead?"

Carlos frowned slightly, "You don't want to get a drink at the club first?"

"Do you have beer at yours?"

"Um, yeah…I just wanted you to have a good time."

Logan smiled and rested his hands on Carlos' hips, "Those places are loud and I sort of want to be alone with you. But I'm happy just spending time together, so if you want to go to the club, I don't mind."

Carlos smiled and pulled Logan in for a gentle kiss, "Let's go to mine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah…but only if we can make out on the couch."

Logan let out a surprised laugh but still nodded, "Okay, deal."

Carlos grinned and pulled Logan into the taxi, giving the driver his address and then he settled up against Logan's side for the rest of the ride.

When they got to Carlos' apartment, Logan was told to go and sit on the couch while Carlos grabbed them a couple of beers.

"Are you sure you're alright with not going out tonight?" Logan asked as Carlos handed him his drink.

Carlos nodded and sat down, "Totally. As long as I'm with you, then I'm happy."

Logan blushed, "Thanks. It's tiring looking after Nate and then going to work. It's nice to just get away and relax for a bit, especially if I get to see you."

It was Carlos' turn to blush now and he tried to hide it by drinking some of his beer, "So, um, do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure," Logan smiled; settling back on the sofa and watching Carlos walk over to his DVD collection.

"Any idea what you want to watch?"

Logan shrugged, "Not really. I doubt we'll see much of it."

Carlos frowned, "What? Why?"

Logan chuckled, rolling his eyes, "We made a deal, remember?"

Realisation spread across Carlos' face and he nodded. He quickly grabbed a random DVD from the shelf and placed it in the machine. Once it was playing, Carlos returned to Logan, looking hopeful.

"Do we kiss now?"

Logan smiled and put his beer bottle on the coffee table. Then he shuffled closer to Carlos and leant forwards, Carlos closing the gap and pressing their lips together. Logan sighed and his hands went to the front of Carlos' shirt, his fingers twisting in the material and gently tugging on it. Carlos' fingers ran through the short hair on the sides of Logan's head as he slipped his tongue into the other man's mouth to deepen their kiss.

Logan's hands trailed down Carlos' torso and down to his hips. He grabbed them gently and urged Carlos to come closer. Carlos shifted onto his knees and leant in. He gasped when Logan suddenly leant backwards, so he was lying down on the sofa, and pulled Carlos down with him.

Logan laughed softly and smiled at the man who was lying on his chest. Carlos smiled back and pushed himself onto his knees again, situating them either side of Logan's hips. Logan linked his arms around Carlos' neck and lightly played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I'm glad that I got to see you tonight," Logan admitted quietly.

Carlos grinned and leant down, his lips ghosting over Logan's, "Me too."

Their lips met again. They were slow at first but soon became more desperate, hands gripping at each other's arms, hair and clothes. Carlos moaned when Logan bit on his bottom lip and his hips rolled down against Logan's. He froze and pulled back when he realised what he had done and Logan whined and looked up at him in confusion, pushing himself up on his elbows.

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry," Carlos apologised with wide eyes.

"What for?"

"I—I don't want to get too carried away."

Logan sighed and gave him a knowing smile, "Carlos, it's alright. I-I want you to."

"What?"

A blush spread across Logan's cheeks and he pulled Carlos towards him by the front of his shirt, gently smoothing the material out as he leant their foreheads together.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you since we went swimming," he whispered. "Just seeing you in-in those shorts and all _wet_. God…"

"I, um, I thought the same about you," Carlos laughed nervously.

Logan grinned and gazed into his eyes, "Please, Carlos. I want this…I _need _this."

Carlos nodded and soon connected their lips again, slowly rolling his hips once and then waiting to see Logan's reaction; he didn't want to scare him off. Logan gasped softy and wrapped his legs around Carlos' waist, pulling him closer and moving his hips in response. His hands ran up the back of Carlos' shirt, fingers brushing over his smooth skin.

They broke apart for air and grinned at each other, both flustered and trying to catch their breath back. Logan's eyes fluttered closed when Carlos leant forward and pressed soft kisses to his creamy neck. He reached Logan's collarbone and gently sucked on the skin, enjoying hearing the whimpers that came from Logan's mouth.

Logan tugged his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down as he felt Carlos' lips on his neck, kissing and sucking on his skin. He let out a loud and sudden moan when he felt Carlos bite down and his fingers dug into Carlos' back.

"Carlos," he groaned, pulling him away from his neck so that he could kiss him full on the lips again.

Logan removed his hands from under Carlos' shirt but they grabbed onto the bottom of it, pulling it up the man's torso. Carlos sat back for a moment, helping Logan to take it off and then he dropped it to the floor with a smile.

Logan sat up and ran his hands over Carlos' skin, admiring the colour and texture. He leant forward and brushed his lips against Carlos' left pectoral. Carlos licked his lips as he stared down at Logan, watching and feeling as Logan's lips moved across and kissed down the middle of his chest.

Logan peeked up at him and smiled shyly, "Can we go to your room?"

Carlos looked surprised but it was soon replaced by an excited smile and a nod. He jumped off the couch and grabbed Logan's hand. They hurried over to Carlos' room, laughing lightly and Carlos swiftly shut the door behind them.

Logan went and sat on Carlos' bed and beckoned the other man over to him. Carlos practically skipped over and jumped on Logan, knocking him backwards onto the bed. Logan laughed breathily and gazed up at the man lying above him. Carlos smiled back shyly and then his hands settled on Logan's chest, his fingers lightly playing with the buttons.

"Can I?"

Logan nodded slowly and kept his eyes glued on Carlos as the Latino popped open button after button and dropped his head to kiss each bit of newly exposed skin. Logan's shirt slipped away from his chest and Carlos pulled back to admire him with a lustful gaze.

"You're so hot."

Logan blushed and quickly removed his shirt, dropping it over the side of the bed. He rested back against the bed and settled his hands on Carlos' hips, lightly stroking the skin just above his waistband.

Carlos needed to kiss Logan again, so he did. He ran his tongue along the man's lips and into his mouth, sighing in pleasure and gently rocking his hips.

Logan had tangled his legs with Carlos' and was slowly moving his hips at the same time as Carlos. He let out small whimpers at the friction it caused and eagerly kissed his boyfriend. He felt Carlos' hands run down his bare sides and then they hesitated when they reached the waistband of his jeans. Carlos broke their kiss for the moment and panted as he looked down at his hands and then back up at Logan, his expression nervous and asking for permission. Logan took a breath before nodding his head and grabbing Carlos' hand, guiding it further down and over the crotch of his jeans.

Carlos bit his lip as he slowly started to move his hand, pushing down gently on the fabric and rubbing Logan through the material. Logan started to pant and push his hips up against Carlos' hand, needing to feel more.

Logan reached out and popped open the button of Carlos' jeans, pulling down the zip and watching his face, making sure that this was okay with him. Carlos bit back a smile and then quickly did the same to Logan's jeans.

Logan's hands slipped down the sides of Carlos' jeans and slowly pushed them down his thighs. Carlos rolled off Logan and laid beside him on the bed, pushing his jeans the rest of the way off and kicking them off the bed, along with his socks. He then turned to Logan and watched him remove his own jeans and socks with slightly shaky hands. Carlos' cheeks blushed lightly as his eyes noticed how low Logan's boxer-briefs sat on his hips.

Logan rolled onto his side and placed a gentle hand on Carlos bare hip. He smiled nervously and then bit down on his lip.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Logan?" Carlos asked quietly. "I-I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything…or that you _have_ to do it."

Logan pressed a loving kiss on Carlos lips to try and reassure him, "I want to do this, Carlos. I trust you. You're so sweet and wonderful and perfect. I know that you'll treat me right."

Carlos nodded quickly, "I really will, Logie. I promise."

Logan initiated another kiss, this one a lot slower than previous ones. Their lips were gentle as they moved together and they shared a small smile when it ended.

"Just tell me to stop," Carlos told him. "Y'know, if I go too far or anything…"

"Okay," Logan smiled, his thumb idly rubbing against Carlos' hip.

Carlos hesitated before making his next move, still worried about going too far and scaring Logan off. Logan noticed him thinking things over, so he plucked up the courage to jump in and make the first move.

Logan pushed Carlos onto his back and straddled his hips. Carlos stared up at his in surprise, his mouth hanging open slightly and his eyes wide. Logan smirked down at him as he pinned Carlos' hands above his head, leaning down so that his lips hovered over Carlos' but never touched them.

"Keep your arms up," he whispered to him, slowly moving his hands down Carlos' arms, stroking his skin and brushing over his armpits until they settled on his sides.

Carlos let out a small whimper and he nodded, gasping when Logan dropped his head and started to mouth at his chest again. Logan ran his tongue down the middle of Carlos' chest and then kissed his way back up. Carlos desperately gripped onto the pillow by his head and bit down on his lip when Logan's lips close around one of his nipples, sucking softly. He felt his tongue dart out and circle around it and Carlos let out a soft moan.

"God, Logan…"

Logan smirked against his skin and then kissed a trail down his torso, briefly pressing his lips to Carlos' belly button and then scattering kisses across his hips. He drew back and stared down at Carlos, admiring the blush on his cheeks and the way his mouth was hanging open as his breath came out in small pants.

Logan's gaze then travelled down Carlos' body and he swallowed nervously when his eyes landed on the other man's crotch. He could see the outline of Carlos' cock through the material, already half-hard. He reached out a shaky hand and gently ran it down the length, watching as Carlos bucked his hips slightly. Logan dropped his head down and he hovered inches away from Carlos' cock, biting on his lip.

"I—I haven't done this before," Logan said, his voice shaking with nerves.

Carlos nodded, "It's okay. You don't have to."

"No, I want to…I just…"

Carlos' hand reached down and cupped Logan's cheek, making him look up at him and he saw that he was smirking.

"How about I show you how it's done?"

Logan took a moment to process what he had just heard and, by that time, Carlos had already flipped him onto his back and was currently mouthing at the v of his hips.

"Carlos," he breathed, eyes fluttering shut.

Logan's breathing hitched when he felt Carlos' fingers at the waistband of his underwear, gradually tugging them down. He kept his eyes closed as Carlos slipped them past his feet, too nervous to see the other man's reaction. But then he felt Carlos' lips kiss up his thighs and moan against the base of his cock. He slowly opened his eyes and stared down at Carlos, watching as he wrapped a hand around Logan's erection and pressing soft kisses up the length until he reached the tip.

Carlos wrapped his lips around the tip of Logan's cock and sucked gently. He smirked when he heard Logan let out a small moan and then he lowered his head, taking more of him into his mouth. Logan's hand dropped to the back of Carlos' head and just rested there, not pushing him, letting Carlos go at his own pace.

"Oh, God," he moaned, Carlos' mouth feeling amazing around him.

Logan couldn't remember the last time he received a blowjob. Camille had never liked giving them and had stopped doing it a _long_ time ago; more focused on her own pleasure than Logan's.

Logan could feel himself starting to lose control. His hips were shaking and his hands gripped at the bed sheets. He thrust his hips and pushed himself further into Carlos' mouth, shooting him and apologetic glance when he felt Carlos gag around him. But Carlos didn't seem to mind; he relaxed his throat and took Logan all the way in, his lips touching the base of Logan's cock.

Logan let out a loud groan and Carlos pulled off Logan's cock with a gasp, trying to catch his breath back. He quickly wrapped his hand around it and pumped quickly, grinning up at Logan as his head fell back and a long moan escaped again.

"C-Carlos," Logan panted. "I-I'm gonna…"

Carlos quickly dipped his head down again and took Logan's cock back into his mouth, his tongue working quickly and bringing Logan closer to the edge.

Logan gripped the back of Carlos' head as his body let out a shudder and he came with a loud groan of Carlos' name, shooting his seed down Carlos' throat. Carlos pulled back with a smug grin and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He lay beside Logan and watched him catch his breath back, licking his lips and tasting him still. Logan panted heavily and turned his head slightly to grin at Carlos.

"T-That was…amazing."

Carlos blushed and gave a small shrug, as if it was nothing. Logan pulled him in by the back of the neck and softly kissed his lips.

"Shall I show you what I've learnt?" Logan mumbled against the Latino's lips.

Carlos grinned but shook his head, "You don't have to."

Logan rolled his eyes and pushed Carlos onto his back, "I want to."

Carlos settled down and watched in anticipation as Logan positioned himself between Carlos' legs, spreading them slightly and staring at the bulge in his boxer-briefs. He took a breath and then slowly ran his hand over the front of them, making Carlos gasp and grip onto the bed sheet.

After a couple of strokes, Logan found the guts to reach for Carlos' waistband and start to tug the underwear off of him. His eyes gradually widened as they locked onto Carlos' erection, gazing at it and studying it, trying to decide on his first move.

Logan wrapped his hand around the base of it and licked his lips before leaning forward and quickly licking across the tip to get a taste of it. Carlos let out a small whimper and Logan glanced up at him before he wrapped his lips around the head of the Latino's cock and sucked slowly.

A low groan escaped from Carlos' mouth and he closed his eyes while he enjoyed what Logan was doing. Logan's hand began to move up and down and he tried to take more of Carlos into his mouth, relaxing his jaw and breathing through his nose. He was encouraged by the sounds that Carlos was making and quickened his actions.

Carlos' hips started to move and he tried his hardest not to thrust up into Logan's mouth. One of Logan's hands ran up to rest of Carlos' hip, trying to hold him down. Logan backed up for a moment and Carlos' cock slipped from his mouth, only stopping for a moment so that he could catch his breath back. He looked up at Carlos with a smile as he continued to move his hand. Carlos' jaw was slack and his eyebrows twitched as he let out small whimpers.

Logan ducked his head again and ran his tongue from the base to the tip, swirling it around the head and then he sat up again. Carlos whined when Logan's hand disappeared and his eyes blinked open, staring at Logan in confusion.

"W-Why did you stop?" he panted.

"I—I…Uh…" Logan let out a sigh and his cheeks blushed pink.

Carlos awkwardly sat up and shrugged his shoulders, "It's, uh, it's okay if you don't want to…I said we could stop if-"

"No!" Logan quickly cut him off, shuffling up the bed so that he was sitting at his side. "I-I want to. I just…I don't want you to come yet."

Logan's blush deepened and he bit on his bottom lip, hoping that Carlos got what he meant. But judging by the frown on the other man's face, he guessed not.

"Why?"

Logan rested his hand on Carlos' chest and kept his eyes on it as he gradually ran it downwards, "I—I want to—to feel you…y'know, inside of me."

"Really?" Carlos asked hopefully with a hint of a smile on his face, not expecting the night to go this far.

Logan nodded nervously, "Yeah…You want to?"

"Hell yeah!"

Logan laughed lightly and tugged his lip between his teeth, "Okay…Um, you got a condom?"

Carlos paused for a moment, thinking, and then he quickly nodded his head.

"Yeah….Yeah…"

He clambered off the bed and yanked open his bedside drawer, quickly going through the contents while Logan watched on in amusement and nervous anticipation. Various items went tumbling to the floor as Carlos tossed them out of his way, trying to find the condoms and lube that he knew he had put in here at some point.

"Ah ha!" he announced, holding up a condom and a small tube and waving them at Logan.

Logan laughed quietly and Carlos climbed back onto the bed, kneeling in front of Logan on the bed. He licked his lips in excitement and leant forward to kiss Logan again. Logan sighed against his lips and wrapped his arms around the Latino, pulling them both down to lie on the bed.

"Are you sure, Logan?" Carlos mumbled against his lips, needing to check with him once again that this was alright.

Logan nodded, his lips trailing along Carlos' jawline, "Yes...Definitely. I told you, I trust you."

"Okay," Carlos nodded quickly. "Okay. Just, uh, relax."

Logan settled back against the pillows and bit his lip as he watched Carlos kiss down his chest. Carlos' hands stroked up Logan's thighs and he gently spread his legs open, noticing how Logan's cheeks flushed bright red. Carlos quickly grabbed the tube of lubricant and spread some across his fingers, getting them nice and wet. He then he kissed Logan's lips again, trying to kill his nerves and make him relax. Carlos' hand tentatively touched Logan's cock, feeling it twitch in excitement, and then he slipped the hand further down and a finger brushed over Logan's hole.

Logan gasped as he felt the tip of Carlos' finger slip inside, "Oh."

Carlos kissed down Logan's neck as the paler man spread his legs slightly wider. He scattered kisses across Logan's stomach as the rest of his finger slid inside and he heard Logan's breath catch in his throat.

"You okay?" he asked, glancing up.

Logan nodded, licking his lips, "Y-Yeah. I'm good."

Carlos slowly moved his finger in and out, watching Logan's face for his reaction. When he was about to add a second one, he bowed his head and wrapped his mouth around the tip of Logan's cock, hoping to distract him while he continued to stretch him.

For the most part, it worked. Logan started to moan and push into Carlos' mouth, also pushing against the two fingers that Carlos now had inserted inside of him. Logan could feel them scissoring but it was no longer as uncomfortable as it was at first. He sucked on his bottom lip and grabbed onto the back of Carlos' head.

"C-Carlos," he panted as he felt a third finger slip inside. "Carlos, I—I can't…I can't wait anymore."

Carlos pulled his mouth off of Logan's erection and stared up at him, "You want me to…"

Logan nodded, "Yes. God, I need it _now_."

Carlos removed his hand and wiped it on the bed. Then he scrambled for the condom and tore it open, hurrying to slide it on and then he covered it in lube. Logan shifted his hips and tried to get comfortable, relaxing when Carlos kissed him softly.

The Latino grabbed one of Logan's legs and bent it up as he settled in between them, his lips still pressed to Logan's. He distracted him by slipped his tongue inside Logan's mouth and then he slowly pushed his cock inside of him.

Logan gasped in surprise and his hands clutched at Carlos' biceps. His jaw went slack and he was unable to kiss Carlos back as the Latino continued to explore his mouth with his tongue. One of Carlos' hands softly stroked Logan's hair while his other was wrapped around his cock as he stilled and tried not to push in any further just yet.

Logan took deep breaths and Carlos could feel him clench around him and then relax. He gradually pushed further in until he was fully inside and then he stilled again, letting Logan get comfortable.

Logan's eyes were clenched shut and his fingers were digging into Carlos' arms. He whimpered quietly and shifted his hips, trying to get over the burn and get used to the feeling of being so full. He let out a gasp and opened his eyes, looking up at Carlos and giving him a reassuring smile. Carlos pressed his lips to the tip of Logan's nose and grinned at him.

Logan rolled his hips down and Carlos groaned softly. Logan smirked and bit back his own moan.

"Carlos…Move. Please."

Carlos nodded, his breath coming out in short pants as he rocked his hips back and forth. Logan let out a series of grunts as he felt Carlos thrust repeatedly inside of him. His hands grasped at the man's back and he buried his face in Carlos' shoulder, gasping and biting into his skin to muffle the sounds that were escaping from his mouth.

"Oh, Logan," Carlos moaned as he picked up the pace, thrusting his hips faster.

Logan's head fell back and he moaned out Carlos' name. His grip on Carlos' back loosened and Carlos straightened up, grabbing onto Logan's hips and thrusting roughly.

"Oh, God," Logan groaned in pleasure.

"Fuck," Carlos panted, his head falling forward as he continued to thrust his hips.

Logan arched his back as he continued to moan and claw at the bed sheets, feeling himself getting closer to his second orgasm of the night.

Carlos started to lose his rhythm as he felt himself getting close and he was panting heavily. He grabbed Logan's cock and stroked it quickly, wanting Logan to get off again before he came.

"Yes! O-Oh God, Carlos," Logan panted, bucking his hips.

"Come on…C-Come for me, Logan."

Logan bit on his lip and grunted softly as Carlos continued to move. He gasped suddenly and his back arched again as the familiar sensation ran through his body.

Logan came for the second time that night with a cry of Carlos' name. He clenched tight around his lover and then felt Carlos lose it. The Latino moaned loudly and Logan's name got trapped in his throat as he finally came.

Carlos fell forward, half lying on Logan and he let out a long sigh. Logan's chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He was exhausted but had a pleased grin on his face. Carlos snuggled up against Logan and pressed a quick kiss to his shoulder. Logan wrapped his arm around Carlos to hold him close and he tilted his head in the other man's direction.

"That was…It was incredible."

Carlos grinned sleepily, "It really was."

"Thank you. I-I'm so glad that I got to do that with you. You're amazing, Carlos."

"So are you. C-Can we do that again sometime?"

Logan chuckled softly and gave a nod, "I think we're gonna be doing it _all _the time."

Carlos' grin widened and he kissed Logan happily. They broke apart and just gazed at each other for a while, wrapped up in their own little world. Carlos giggled when Logan suddenly yawned and their moment was broken.

"Do you want to sleep?"

Logan nodded, "You wore me out."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise. It was so worth it."

Carlos smiled and agreed with a nod, "I'll go get us a towel to clean up with."

Logan grabbed Carlos' wrist and stopped him from going anywhere. He reached to the floor beside the bed, his face scrunching up in discomfort as he moved, and he grabbed his shirt.

"We can shower in the morning," he said as they cleaned up as best they could.

"Okay," Carlos agreed, settling back up against Logan's side.

Carlos pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Logan kissed the top of Carlos' head and sighed as he settled down to go to sleep. He had a content smile on his face and butterflies in his stomach; he couldn't remember the last time that he'd felt this happy and wanted. He knew that he'd have to thank Kendall the next day for texting Carlos. Tonight had just been perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, there you go ;)<strong>

**That could possibly be the longest sex scene I've ever written...I hope it was okay. **

**Please, review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. **

**I will have more soon! It's just beginning ;)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the great feedback on the last chapter :) I'm really glad that you enjoyed it! **

**Thanks to** _Lansten, kzap88, kk, karinebigtimegleek, TaylorUndead, japanesecherryboy, W0ND3R, TheClaire24, rawbbles, Hikari no Kasai, child who is cool, dbz7000, taeXen, Big Time Ships, Caibriam, Anim3Fan4Ever, marisol, rainy dayz and silver dreams, MiaCnnr, darkblue91, OsnapitzT0Ri, kima _**and **_NothingElseBetterToDo_** for all of the wonderful reviews!**

**This story, along with my other Cargan, _I've Got A Secret I've Been Dying To Leak, _have actually been nominated for Best Cargan Slash at the BTRSlash awards! I can't believe it! Voting for this category ends on March 1st so, if you wish to vote, you can go here; fanfiction .net/forum/Big_Time_Slash_Awards_2011/104588/**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Carlos and Logan were woken by the alarm the next morning. Carlos groaned and leant across Logan to turn it off. He went to lie back down, but Logan caught him before he could and pulled him down on top of him. Carlos grinned down at him and positioned his legs on either side of Logan's hips.<p>

"Good morning."

"Morning," Logan smiled, linking his arms around Carlos' neck.

Carlos leant down and started to press kisses to Logan's neck. Logan laughed softly and his eyes shut as he enjoyed Carlos' light touch.

"Carlos," he breathed quietly. "You have to go to work…a-and I need to get home so K-Kendall can."

Carlos whimpered in disappointment and kissed his way up Logan's jaw and to his lips, "But I want to stay with you."

"I want to stay with you too. But I promise we'll do this again soon."

Carlos sighed, knowing that they really did need to get going, "Okay. Will you at least shower with me?"

Logan smirked and kissed Carlos quickly, "Of course."

Carlos got out of bed in excitement and rushed over to his chest of drawers, grabbing some clothes for the day. Logan grabbed his shirt off the floor and pulled a face upon seeing the dried cum on it, remembering that he had used it the night before to clean them up.

"Uh, Carlos, could I borrow a t-shirt?"

Carlos nodded with a smile, "Sure. Just pick anything out of the drawer."

"Thanks."

Logan grabbed his jeans and boxers from the floor and then shuffled over to where Carlos was searching through drawers, quickly picking out the first shirt he saw. He felt Carlos walk up behind him, pressing against his back and kissing his shoulder.

"You ready?"

Logan nodded, smiling over his shoulder at him, "Lead the way."

Carlos reassured Logan that Jett wouldn't be up yet, so neither of them bothered to put on clothes and they quickly made their way into the bathroom. Carlos turned the lock with a grin and then leant over the tub to turn the shower on. Logan's eyes travelled down Carlos' naked body, admiring him and biting on his lip as he became flustered.

Carlos stepped into the bathtub and stood under the shower spray. Logan licked his lips quickly as he watched the water hit Carlos' body and then he realised that the Latino was looking over at him.

"Logie, come on, get in."

Logan smiled and quickly went to join him, standing close behind him and letting the water run over his body. Carlos turned around so that he was now facing Logan and he ran his fingers through the man's wet hair. Logan leant forward and brushed his lips against Carlos, kissing him slowly as water continued to fall over them. Carlos smiled and pressed up against Logan, gripping his hair tighter and rolling his hips. Logan groaned against Carlos' lips and held onto the Latino's hips, moaning softly as he felt him move against him.

Logan gasped when one of Carlos' hands suddenly moved in between their bodies and wrapped itself around Logan, softly stroking him.

"Fuck, Carlos. Do we…do we have time for this?"

Carlos licked his lips and grinned, "We'll just have to be quick."

Logan nodded; that wouldn't be too difficult, especially if Carlos kept touching him like he was right now.

Carlos' hand was moving faster and he was pressing kisses to Logan's collarbone, gently biting it on occasion. Logan was panting and his head dropped back as he bucked into Carlos' hand. He reached out to grab Carlos' erection and he started to move his hand in time with Carlos', but they soon fell out of rhythm with each other as they lost control and found themselves closer to the edge.

"L-Logan, God…"

Logan cupped Carlos' cheek with his free hand and he pulled him in to kiss him sloppily, moaning softly against his lips and twisting his hand around the Latino's cock. Carlos gasped into Logan's mouth and then pulled away, leaning his forehead against Logan's shoulder as he thrust his hips.

"Fuck, Logan!" Carlos groaned, shooting his load into Logan's hand and over their stomachs.

Carlos' hand stilled on Logan's cock as he came, but his grip tightened slightly. Logan gasped in surprise and let out a deep moan. He couldn't hold back any longer and he suddenly came with a cry of Carlos' name.

They both stayed still as they came down from their highs. The water washed over them and cleaned away any traces of cum.

Carlos smiled against Logan's shoulder and Logan ran his hand down Carlos' side, lightly grabbing onto his hip and rubbing gently. Carlos raised his head and smiled at Logan, pressing their lips together for a moment. Then he grabbed the soap on the small shelf beside him and he started to rub it over Logan's chest.

Logan let Carlos clean his body, turning around so that the man could get his back too. They then swapped and Logan rubbed the soap against Carlos' skin.

They quickly finished up and then grabbed their towels as they climbed out the tub to get dressed. Carlos' face lit up when he saw the top that Logan had grabbed from his drawer. Logan frowned in confusion at the Latino's expression and glanced down. His eyes widened slightly when he realised that he had grabbed one of Carlos' work shirts; _Garcia's _emblazoned across his chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realise. I'll get a different one."

Carlos shook his head and pulled his own t-shirt over his head, a white one whereas Logan's was red. He stepped closer and held onto Logan's hips, staring at his t-shirt.

"I like seeing my name on you. It's like you're mine."

Logan smirked and brushed his lips over Carlos'. "I am," he whispered before kissing him slowly.

* * *

><p>Carlos drove Logan home, their hands entwined for most of the drive. Logan sat back in his seat and watched Carlos with a content smile as the man kept his eyes on the road, singing along to the radio.<p>

Carlos glanced at Logan and grinned when he caught Logan looking. He squeezed the other man's hand and then returned his eyes to the road.

They were both disappointed when they finally pulled up outside of Logan's building. They sat quietly in the car for a moment before someone eventually spoke.

"Thank you, Carlos," Logan smiled. "I had a really great time."

"Me too. Thank you for coming over."

Logan turned in his seat to face Carlos properly and he rested his hand on the man's cheek, "Can I see you again soon?"

Carlos nodded and leant into Logan's touch, "Definitely. We'll sort something out…and anytime you want to come by the bakery for lunch, just pop in."

Logan's smile grew, "Really?"

"Yeah," Carlos grinned, leaning his forehead against Logan's. "I like seeing you."

Logan pressed their lips together and smiled into the kiss, "Thank you. I'll see you soon."

Carlos sat back in his seat and nodded, "Yeah. Hey, say hi to Nate for me? And Kendall."

"I will do. Bye Carlos."

"Bye Logan."

Carlos grabbed Logan and kissed him once more before he let him go and climb out of the car. Logan bit back a grin as he walked up to the front door and Carlos watched him go with a sigh, waving energetically when Logan turned back to shoot him a smile before he disappeared inside.

Carlos slumped back in his seat, letting out a breath and grinning widely. He sat there for a moment, just taking everything in and processing what had happened the night before. Then he sat back up straight and started the car back up, bouncing happily in his seat with a giddy smile on his face as he headed to work.

Logan leant back against the main door of the apartment building after he had closed it behind him and grinned to himself. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself, and then he headed for the elevators and went up to the apartment.

When Logan walked through the door, he smiled when he saw Kendall and Nate sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal each. Their heads both turned to the door and they grinned at Logan. Nate jumped out of his chair and came running over.

"Daddy!"

Logan pulled Nate into his arms and kissed his cheeks, "Hey, Little Man."

"Where were you?"

Logan carried Nate back over to the table, grabbing Nate's chair next to Kendall and sitting his son in his lap, "Daddy went to stay with Carlos."

Kendall smirked at his friend while he continued to eat his cereal, eyeing Logan knowingly. Logan blushed lightly and encouraged Nate to finish his breakfast.

"So, um, did you have fun with James last night?" Logan asked Kendall.

The blonde's smirk turned into a grin, "Yeah, we had a good time. He's got a shoot today though, but then he gets the next few days off. You gonna see Carlos again?"

Logan licked his lips quickly and nodded, "Yeah…Last night was a lot of fun."

"I like the shirt. Is that new?" Kendall teased.

Logan playfully hit his arm, "Shut up."

"Daddy! Finished!" Nate announced, starting to fidget in Logan's lap. "Can I watch TV?"

"Sure, Nate," Logan nodded with a smile, ruffling his son's hair and setting him on the ground. "Go on."

Logan started to clear away Nate's things on the table and take them into the kitchen. Kendall quickly grabbed his own things and followed him. Logan started to wash up and Kendall leant on the counter next to him, crossing his arms and smirking.

"So? Tell me everything."

Logan blushed as he scrubbed at the bowl but he couldn't help smiling, "It…It was amazing."

"What happened?"

"Um, we, uh…we went back to his and we just started making out on his couch."

Kendall raised an eyebrow in amusement and Logan's blush deepened.

"H-He was really sweet and gentle. He made sure that I was comfortable with everything and then we, we went to his room."

Kendall's smirk turned into a hopeful grin, "You had sex? Please say you had sex!"

Logan laughed nervously and bit on his bottom lip as he slowly nodded his head, "I've never felt like that before, Kendall. I've never felt so close to someone. It was incredible."

Suddenly, Kendall was wrapping his arms around Logan and hugging him close, telling him how proud he was of him. Logan chuckled against Kendall's shoulder and hugged him back with a smile.

"I'm so happy for you, Logan. You've finally found someone who is worthy of you and will look after you and Nate."

Logan sighed happily and nodded his head, "I feel so lucky."

"You deserve to be happy."

"I think I finally am. I have the most amazing people in my life."

Kendall kissed the side of Logan's head and smiled down at him, "We'll always be here for you."

Logan smiled gratefully but then stepped away from Kendall, "Thank you. But come on, enough soppy stuff, you have to get to work."

Kendall laughed lightly and nodded, "Okay, yeah, you're right. I'll see you later, alright?"

"Yeah, have a good day."

"You too."

Kendall quickly rushed around the apartment, getting all of his things together. He then said his goodbyes to Logan and Nate and made his way to work. Logan then went to join Nate on the sofa and he let him finish watching his show before he went to run the infant a bath and start the task of getting Nate ready for the day.

* * *

><p>It got to around midday and Nate was beginning to get restless; he needed something to do and Logan felt like getting out of the apartment as well.<p>

"Hey, Nate, how about we go and see Carlos for lunch?" he suggested.

A smile spread across Nate's face and he gave a little nod, "Will he give me a cookie?"

"Maybe. If you're good."

Nate bounced in excitement where he was sitting on the couch, "I'll be good!"

"Okay. Let's go then."

Logan approached the bakery and hoped that Carlos didn't mind them stopping by. He had said that they could, anytime they wanted, but Logan didn't know if this was too soon after just seeing Carlos this morning.

Carlos leant against his work table and stared at the oven, waiting for the timer to go off. It was a slow day and he hadn't had much to do. He was broken out of his stare when he heard a voice coming from the counter.

"Excuse me, Sir?"

Carlos' head snapped around and he grinned widely when he saw Logan and Nate standing on the other side of the counter; Nate's head just peeking over the top as he tried to see Carlos.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Carlos asked in excitement, hurrying over.

"Nate and I thought we'd pop by for lunch. Is that alright?"

Carlos nodded quickly, "Of course it is…But, where is Nate?" he joked, looking around and making sure not to look at the little boy. "I don't see him."

Nate started to jump up and down, banging his fists on the counter and giggling, "I'm here! Carloooos!"

Carlos finally looked down and feigned shock when he spotted him, "Oh, there you are! How are you, Munchkin?"

"Good," Nate replied with a smile.

The timer suddenly went off and Carlos jumped.

"Oh! Gimme a second, sorry," he apologised and then hurried over to the oven.

Carlos grabbed a pair of oven gloves and then pulled out the tray, placing it on the counter. He quickly took the three cakes out of their baking tins and then placed them on a cooling tray. Then he wiped his hands on his apron and returned to Logan and Nate, walking around the counter to greet them properly.

"Hey," he smiled at Logan, kissing his lips softly. "You're still wearing my shirt."

Logan blushed and nodded his head, "Yeah…I like it."

"It looks good on you. You should keep it."

Logan raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Really?"

Carlos smirked and nodded as he ran a hand down the man's chest, admiring how it looked in the red t-shirt, "Yeah."

Carlos felt a tug on his jeans and he smiled down at Nate.

"I want a kiss too!"

Logan and Carlos both chuckled and Carlos crouched down, pressing a kiss to Nate's cheek and making the boy smile.

"Would you like some sandwiches?" Carlos asked, standing up and looking at Logan.

"That'd be great. You sure you don't mind us stopping by?"

Carlos shook his head as he made his way behind the counter to grab some pre-made sandwiches.

"Of course not. I told you that you could anytime you wanted to."

Carlos handed Logan the sandwiches and then refused to take his money yet again. Logan rolled his eyes and reluctantly put his wallet away.

"Have you eaten yet?" Logan asked. "Can you sit with us?"

Carlos looked around at the room and counted the small amount of people. They all seemed to be fine and didn't need assistance, so Carlos gave Logan a nod.

"Okay, yeah, I guess I can."

Logan's smile grew, "Great."

"Can I have a cookie?" Carlos heard Nate ask as he went to grab a sandwich for himself.

"Nate…" Logan sighed.

Carlos laughed, "If you eat all your lunch, then you can have a cookie. Hey, I need to make some more later. Do you want to help me?"

Nate's face lit up in excitement, "Can I?"

Carlos quickly looked to Logan, "Is that okay?"

Logan nodded, "Yeah, sure…as long as you are alright with that? I don't want him being a pain and getting in the way."

"It'll be fine," he reassured Logan, then turning to Nate with a grin. "Are you going to be my assistant then?"

Nate nodded quickly, "Uh-huh!"

They all took a seat on a nearby couch and had their lunch. Carlos kept an eye on the counter while they ate, getting up occasionally when a customer came in. Nate quickly finished his food, excited about helping Carlos, and he tried to rush the man into finishing his own lunch so that they could get to work.

Nate and Logan both followed Carlos behind the counter and stood in the little kitchen. Nate's face lit up when Carlos grabbed an extra apron and crouched down to tie it around his waist.

"Daddy, look!" he beamed, turning to show Logan.

"Don't you look cool," Logan chuckled, sharing a smile with Carlos.

Carlos grabbed a couple of chairs and let Logan sit in one while he put the other one by the worktable for Nate. He then took the little boy over to the sink and they washed their hands so that they could get to work.

Logan sat back and watched them with a smile. He admired Carlos and how well he got along with Nate, letting him help to measure out the ingredients and then tip them into the mixing bowl.

"Now it's time for the chocolate chips," Carlos told Nate in excitement.

Nate grinned and licked his lips. Carlos grabbed the bag of chocolate chips from the counter and opened it, handing it to Nate.

"Would you like to put them in?"

Nate nodded happily and took the bag.

"Not _too_ many, okay?"

"Kay."

Carlos watched carefully as Nate took small handfuls of chips and sprinkled them into their mixture. He stopped him once there were enough and started to stir it all together. Nate's hand snuck back over to the bag of chocolate chips sitting on the table and he grabbed a couple, quickly popping them in his mouth.

"Sneaky…" Carlos smirked, moving the bag further away as Nate giggled.

Carlos finished with the mixture and then separated it into two piles on the worktable; a large one for him and a smaller one for Nate. He then showed the boy how to take handfuls of cookie dough and place them neatly on the baking tray. He gave Nate his own little baking tray, telling Nate that they were the ones that he could take home with him, while Carlos worked on the ones that he was going to sell.

As soon as the cookies were finally in the oven, Carlos started to clean everything up and Logan got up to clean up Nate since he seemed to have got flour all over himself.

"Did you have fun baking with Carlos?" Logan asked him as he scrubbed at his face.

Nate nodded, "Uh-huh."

"That's good," Logan replied with a smile, gazing over at Carlos with a content sigh.

Carlos wrapped Nate's share of the cookies up in a takeaway bag once they were finally ready. Logan thanked him with a kiss and told him that they'd had a wonderful afternoon. He was about to tell Nate to thank Carlos too, but as soon as he stepped away from the Latino, Nate had wrapped his arms around Carlos' legs and was hugging him tightly.

"Thank you for the cookies."

Carlos smiled and knelt down to hug him properly, "That's okay. You're a great assistant. I think you should help me again some time."

Nate grinned and nodded excitedly, "Yeah!"

Carlos ruffled Nate's hair and then stood up, turning to Logan. Logan pulled him in for another kiss and lightly caressed his cheek.

"Thank you. We'll see you soon."

Carlos nodded, "Yeah, definitely."

"Goodbye, Carlos."

"Bye, Logan. Bye, Nate."

Logan grabbed his son's hand and then led him out of the bakery, both of them waving at Carlos before they left.

* * *

><p>Kendall was very impressed when Nate told him what they'd been up to that day and he complimented Nate on his cookies. The little boy had been playing in his play kitchen ever since Logan had brought him back home, pretending that Carlos was there with him and they were making more cookies, and Logan found it endearing. Kendall sat with Logan on the couch for a while and chuckled when he heard Nate talking to himself.<p>

"He really likes Carlos, doesn't he?"

Logan nodded, "Carlos is really good with him. He's patient and kind…and it probably helps that he's almost as childish as Nate is."

Kendall laughed and patted Logan on the shoulder, "Well, you'll never get bored with that one."

Logan smiled and shook his head, "No, I guess not."

Kendall suddenly caught a glimpse at the clock on the wall and he cursed when he saw what time it was.

"I've got to go get ready. James is taking me out for dinner."

"Oh," Logan smirked. "Fancy."

Kendall chuckled nervously, "Uh, yeah, it is. He's taking me to some posh restaurant, so I've got to go find something suitable."

"Good luck," Logan told him as he watched the blonde get up and hurry into his bedroom.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door that night while Logan was sitting alone, watching television. He frowned and curiously went to see who it could be.<p>

"Um, hello?" he said when he saw the unfamiliar man in a suit standing in the hallway.

"Are you Mr Logan Mitchell?"

Logan's expression became even more confused and he self-consciously crossed his arms over his chest, "Uh, yeah. That's me."

"I am Miss Camille Roberts' attorney. She has filed for sole custody of Nathan Mitchell."

"Wait…what?" Logan exclaimed in horror, staring at the man who was handing over a pack of papers.

Logan shakily took them from him and took a deep breath.

"We will be in touch about the court date."

And, with that, the attorney turned on his heel and marched off down the hall, leaving Logan frozen in the doorway.

Logan was lost; he had no idea what to do. He just kept staring at the brown envelope in his hand until he finally found himself able to move again. He shuffled back into the apartment and slowly shut the door behind him, slumping back against it and taking a series of big, shaky breaths. He tried desperately to blink back the tears that had formed in his eyes, but it wasn't working. They spilled down Logan's cheeks and he slid down to the floor, sobbing into his knees.

Logan wiped at his eyes as he got back to his feet and he rushed over to his bedroom, quietly opening the door. He stood in the doorway and gazed at the little boy curled up under the covers and sleeping soundly. Logan didn't want to wake him; he just leant against the doorframe as his lower lip started to tremble. He couldn't lose Nate. He wasn't going to let Camille take him; she didn't even want him. Logan knew that this must just be all about him, but why on earth did she think that this would make him go back to her?

Logan slowly left the bedroom and shut the door behind him. He returned to where he had dropped the brown envelope and he carried it over to the couch, sitting down to try and read things over. But he must have only got about two pages in when his eyes started to tear up again. He dropped the papers onto the coffee table and held his head in his hands as he started to cry again.

Logan pulled his phone out of his pocket and stared at it for a moment, wanting to call Kendall. But then he didn't want to ruin his friend's date. He sighed and took a deep breath to try and calm down. He then contemplated phoning Carlos. Logan really didn't want to bother him, but he needed someone right now; he just needed to hear Carlos' voice.

With shaky hands, Logan dialled his number and waited for him to answer.

"_Hello?"_

"C-Carlos…" Logan sniffed, quickly wiping at his eyes and trying to calm down.

"_Logan? What's wrong? Are you okay?"_

"I—I…"

A sob escaped from Logan's mouth and he found himself unable to speak.

"_Are you at home? Logan, talk to me."_

"Y-Yeah. I-I'm at h-home."

"_Okay, give me five minutes. I'll be right over."_

"N-No, Carlos—"

"_I'm coming over. Just stay there, okay?"_

"Okay," Logan sighed, sniffing and drying his eyes.

The phone went dead and Logan put it on the coffee table beside the papers. He got to his feet and started to pace the apartment, taking deep breaths to calm himself. He let out a sigh of relief when he heard a knock at the door and he hurried over to answer it.

Carlos immediately walked inside, looking panicked at the state that Logan had got himself into. He grabbed Logan's arms and forced him to look at him.

"Logan, what's wrong?"

Logan bit on his bottom lip to try and stop it from quivering. He blinked back tears and then wrapped his arms around Carlos, needing his embrace. Carlos ran his hands up and down Logan's back, trying to soothe him.

"Camille…" Logan sniffed. "S-She…She wants to take him. She wants to take Nate away."

Carlos' hold on Logan tightened and he gasped in surprise, "What?"

"She's h-hired a lawyer and everything."

Logan buried his face in the crook of Carlos' neck and his body started to shake as he cried again.

"Why?" Carlos asked in disbelief. "Why does she want to take him? I thought she didn't want him to start with?"

Logan pulled back, taking another deep breath and drying his eyes, "I don't know. I-I think, maybe, she thinks it will make me go back to her."

"What? How does that work? You can't go back to her, Logan. Not after what she's done."

"I know. I-I'm not going to. But I can't lose my son."

"You're not going to lose him," Carlos reassured him. "You are going to fight for him and you're going to win. Any judge will see that you are what's best for Nate. They'd be crazy to let her have him."

"I can't believe she's doing this," Logan sighed.

Carlos wrapped an arm around Logan and guided him over to the couch, making him sit down. He sat down next to him, staying close to his side. He sat with Logan and just talked to him, trying to get him to relax and stop panicking, and it worked for the most part; Logan's tears had dried up and he had stopped shaking, but Logan still looked down and Carlos had failed to make him crack a smile.

Carlos was thankful when the apartment door opened a little while later and Kendall walked in with James. Logan's head shot up and he rushed over to his best friend, throwing his arms around him.

"Oh, hey, Loges. I, uh, I missed you too," Kendall chuckled, but then he noticed how upset Logan looked and his face fell. "Logan, what's wrong?"

Carlos stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked over, "Camille wants sole custody of Nate."

"What?" Kendall growled. He pulled away from Logan so that he could look at him. "Is he serious?"

Logan nodded sadly and bowed his head. Kendall face turned hard and he headed for the door.

"She's fucking _nuts_. I'm going to have words with her."

"Kendall!" Logan called after him.

James quickly grabbed Kendall before he got to the door and stopped him, "Kendall, no."

"James, let go of me!"

"Just calm down, alright? Don't do anything stupid."

"Don't do anything stupid? James, she wants to _take_ Nate. I'm not going to let her do that."

"I know that. But if you go over there in this state and get mad and lose it…Do you really think that will help Logan? Do you think they'll let Nate stay here if you cause a scene?"

Kendall sighed and glanced at Logan, seeing that he appeared to agree with James. He ran his hand through his hair and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but, what are we going to do? Logan, what exactly happened? Did she come over here? I don't understand. She didn't want Nate."

Logan shook his head, "Her lawyer came over. He handed me a pack of papers and told me that they'd tell me when they've sorted out a court date. I-I don't know why she's doing this. Maybe it's to punish me for leaving her…Maybe she thinks it will make me go back to her, just so I can still be with Nate. B-But I have to take a paternity test…to prove that he's actually mine."

"Are you kidding me?" Kendall responded.

"But he looks exactly like you!" James added.

Logan just shrugged his shoulders, "Guess it's just procedure or something."

Carlos slid a comforting arm around Logan's slumped shoulders and Logan sighed, leaning his head on Carlos' shoulder.

"I don't even know if I can afford a lawyer."

"I'll get you one," James offered.

Logan's head shot up at he stared at James in surprise, "What? No, James. I couldn't…"

"It's alright. I want to help. I'll put in a few calls tomorrow and see what I can do."

Logan felt like he could cry again, but from happiness this time. He slipped out from under Carlos' arm and he walked up to James, wrapping his arms around the man's middle and thanking him.

"No problem, man," James smiled, patting him on the back.

Logan had a small smile on his face as he pulled away and it made Carlos smile hopefully. Kendall grabbed onto his boyfriend's hips and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you."

James shrugged, "I just want to help."

Kendall kissed him once more and then turned to face Logan, "We're all here for you, Logie. Don't worry, okay? You're going to win this."

Logan nodded nervously, biting on his bottom lip. He was glad to have such amazing friends to support him and he just hoped that they were right; he had to win this. He couldn't lose Nate.

* * *

><p><strong>So, um...yeah...<strong>

**I hope this chapter was alright. Most of the child custody stuff that's coming up is just found out by my research on the internet, so I'm apologising in advance if I happen to get anything wrong! **

**But, yeah...Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. **

**Thank you for reading :) **


	14. Chapter 13

**I always seem to be starting updates with apologies; it's awful! But I really am sorry for taking so long. My laptop got water damage and it really messed it up. It was extremely difficult to work on updates when my laptop would crash every time I opened up Word...It was also really difficult to write my essays for Uni when that kept happening...**

**I'm now back at home, I still have a fussy laptop and I have pretty awful internet connection, but I will try my best to deal with it. To try and make it up to you, I have given you a ridiculously long update!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed since the last chapter; **_bigtimerangergirl123, W0ND3R, DinosaurDeryck, squoctobird, db7000_, _marisol, amrice101, child who is cool, Anim3Fan4Ever, __kk, clare, Tigers257, TaylorUndead, karinebigtimegleek, Vampire-Goth-Girl, taeXen, kzap88, rawbbles, I AM AIR, MiaCnnr, LogansWifeyy, Daisuke James, japanesecherryboy, Hikari no Kasai, Caibriam, Logan's Cougar, OsnapitzT0Ri, Love and Heartz, nigel small, rainy dayz and silver dreams, NothingElseBetterToDo, Cookie Monster Giggles, tomboy2012_ **and**_ Prednewc. _

**I hope you all continue to read and enjoy this story, even though I suck at updating! I really appreciate you sticking by me. **

**Please, send me a review and let me know what you think of this next chapter :)**

* * *

><p>The four of them stayed up a little longer, discussing what they were going to do about this custody battle. But after a while, Carlos could see how exhausted Logan was with it all and knew that it would be best for him to get some sleep.<p>

"Logan," he said quietly, gently squeezing his knee. "You should go to bed."

Logan shook his head, fighting back a yawn, "I can't. There's so much I need to do…"

"It can wait until tomorrow, okay? You need to rest."

Kendall and James both nodded.

"He's right, Loges," Kendall agreed. "Get some sleep and then we'll sort things out tomorrow. Don't worry, okay?"

Logan sighed and looked at Carlos, "Will you…Would you stay with me tonight? Please?"

"Of course," Carlos smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Logan's cheek.

Carlos grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Goodnight, guys."

Kendall got to his feet and pulled Logan into a hug, squeezing him tight.

"Everything will be okay, Logan. You'll see."

Logan nodded, mainly just to please Kendall, "Okay."

Kendall sighed, wishing that Logan wouldn't look so sad. He gave him a small smile and then planted a kiss on his forehead before sending him off with Carlos.

Logan paused once he stepped inside his bedroom, staring across the room at the little boy buried beneath the covers. He took a deep breath and felt Carlos squeeze his hand.

"I'm just gonna use the bathroom," Carlos whispered. "Will you be okay for a minute?"

Logan slowly nodded his head, not taking his eyes off his son. Carlos gave his hand another squeeze before he quickly left the room, hurrying to get ready so that he could return to Logan.

Logan let out a heavy sigh and then stripped down to just his t-shirt and boxers – gaining comfort from wearing Carlos' shirt. He quietly walked over to the bed and sat down next to Nate. He carefully reached out his hand and lightly ran his fingers through the boy's dishevelled hair. Nate stirred for a moment but didn't wake.

Logan turned his head when he heard the door open and he gave Carlos a forced smile. Then he got up to go and use the bathroom before they went to sleep.

When Logan returned, Carlos was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for him. He smiled and stood up when he saw Logan and he kissed him softly before they got into bed.

Logan got in first, lying on his side so that he could face Nate, and then Carlos slipped in behind him. Logan reached back and grabbed Carlos' arm, wrapping it around himself. Carlos snuggled against the crook of Logan's neck and pressed a couple of comforting kisses to his skin. Logan smiled faintly and linked his fingers with Carlos'. His other hand stretched out to gently stroke Nate's hair again.

Nate started to stir again and his eyelids began to flutter. Logan mentally cursed himself as he saw Nate's eyes start to open and the little boy let out a small, tired groan.

"D-Daddy?" he called out quietly, rubbing his eyes as he blinked awake.

"Yeah, baby. It's me. Just go back to sleep, okay?"

But Nate grinned when he saw Carlos and he pushed himself up onto his knees.

"Carlos! Why you here?"

"He's here to keep Daddy company," Logan told him.

"But you have me, Daddy," Nate frowned.

Logan inhaled sharply and Carlos tightened his hold on him.

"We wanted to have a sleepover," Carlos smiled at the toddler. "Is it okay if I share your bed?"

Nate nodded, "Okay. But don't take my covers."

Carlos laughed lightly, "I won't. I promise."

"Come on, Little Guy," Logan said, opening his arms. "It's time to sleep."

Nate pouted but he lay back down in Logan's arms.

"Good night," Logan mumbled into his hair, kissing the top of his head.

"Night, Daddy. Night Carlos."

"G'night, Munchkin," Carlos smiled. He then turned Logan's head to face him and softly pressed his lips to his boyfriend's, "Good night."

Logan gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand, "Good night."

* * *

><p>It had been a while since Logan and Carlos had gone to bed, but Kendall and James were still up and curled together on the couch.<p>

"I still can't believe that Camille would do something like this," Kendall sighed, his eyes staring at the TV in disinterest.

"I feel terrible for Logan."

"He doesn't deserve this."

"He's going to win though," James told him. "I don't see how Camille could possibly win."

Kendall turned in his seat to look at his boyfriend, "Thank you for helping, James. Y'know, with the lawyer. You really didn't have to do that."

"That's okay, I wanted to help out."

Kendall smiled and linked their fingers together, "But, it's just, you've only just met him."

"Kendall, he means a lot to you…and you mean a lot to me. So I want to do this, don't worry about it."

Kendall sighed and found himself lost for words. Instead, he slammed his lips up against James' and moved up onto his knees as he cupped James' cheeks with his hands and kissed him deeply. James smiled into the kiss and grabbed onto Kendall's hips, pulling the blonde into his lap as their kiss became more heated.

The broke apart panting and Kendall hugged his arms around James' neck, leaning his cheek against the brunette's as he caught his breath back.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Then he climbed off James' lap, causing his boyfriend to frown. But then Kendall grabbed James' hands and pulled him to his feet with a smirk.

"I want to thank you properly…" he said, leading him towards his bedroom.

James raised an eyebrow, smirk mirroring Kendall's, "I thought we weren't allowed to do anything while someone else is here...?"

Kendall reached the bedroom and leant up against the door for a minute, pulling James up against him and kissing him, "We'll just have to be quiet then, so they don't find out."

Kendall attached their lips again and reached back to turn the door handle, letting them stumble into the room. They both laughed lightly against each other's lips and James quietly shut the door, hands then fisting in Kendall's shirt and his tongue pushing into the blonde's mouth.

Kendall quickly unbuttoned James' shirt and he ran his hands over the model's sculpted torso before pushing the shirt down his arms and letting it drop to the floor. He took a small step back so that he could admire his boyfriend and then he smirked up at him. James suddenly surged forward and kissed Kendall again, his fingers working on removing Kendall's shirt too.

Kendall ran his hands down James' sides and grabbed onto the waistband of his jeans, pulling him close and working on removing the man's belt. He then quickly popped the button on James' jeans and unzipped them before dropping to his knees.

James grinned down at him and lightly stroked a hand over Kendall's hair as the blonde started to mouth at his flat stomach. Kendall pressed soft kisses to James' skin as he tugged James' jeans down his legs and helped him step out of them. James hummed happily as Kendall's hands stroked up his thighs and his head moved down to teasingly mouth James' cock through the material of his boxers.

James' fingers tangled in Kendall's hair as his breathing hitched and he stared down at his boyfriend, getting worked up and dying for Kendall to stop teasing him. He bucked his hips and Kendall smirked at his impatience. He took the waistband of James' boxers in between his teeth and tugged for a moment before letting it snap back into place. Then he used his hands to pull them down James' legs.

Kendall licked his lips and wrapped his hand around James' cock, leaning forward and swirling his tongue around the head. James gasped and fought back a groan, his fingers tightening in Kendall's hair. James' breathing hitched as Kendall wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock and slowly took more of him into his mouth. His eyes fluttered shut and he dropped his head back, letting his mouth hang open as he panted for breath.

Kendall skilfully worked his mouth on James cock, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks, encouraged by the noises that were escaping from James' mouth. He twisted his hand around the base with one hand while the other gripped onto James' hip.

James whimpered when he suddenly couldn't feel Kendall's mouth on him anymore and his eyes opened, frowning in confusion.

"Kendall, why—?"

Kendall stood up with a smirk and pecked James' lips as his hands moved to the button of his jeans. He quickly rid himself of the rest of his clothing and then pulled James in by the back of his neck smashing their lips together and kissing him deeply. Kendall then backed them over to the bed, grinning against James' lips as the back of his legs hit the bed.

Kendall pulled James down with him and shuffled back on the bed, letting James rest above him as they continued to kiss, hands roaming over each other's bodies.

Not wanting to break their kiss, Kendall blindly reached out to the side, feeling about for his bedside cabinet and pulling open the drawer. He rummaged around and pulled out a small foil packet. James pulled away to catch his breath and he grinned at Kendall. He plucked the packet from Kendall's fingers and placed it next to them on the bed.

"Not yet," James smirked, lowering his head to Kendall's chest and pressing light kisses to his skin.

Kendall bit down on his bottom lip, gasping as James' mouth kissed a trail down his torso and teased the skin below his naval. James stuck out his tongue and lightly trailed it further down, gently taking Kendall's cock in his hand as he ran his tongue down the length.

"Oh, God!" Kendall groaned.

James smirked and raised his head, "Shush, we have to keep quiet, remember?"

Kendall took a deep breath as James bowed his head again and engulfed the tip of Kendall's cock with his mouth. His hand moved to tangle his fingers in the brunette's hair as he held his head in place and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of James' skilful mouth.

Kendall gasped loudly when he felt James' hand cup his balls and give them a gentle squeeze. His eyes shot open as his hips thrust slightly and he glanced down at James, licking his lips. The brunette was staring up at him, smirking around Kendall's dick and then pulling back to tease the head again. Kendall desperately tried to hold back a groan and he continued to breathe deeply.

"J-James, God," he panted.

Kendall's fingers tightened their grip on James' hair and the brunette found himself being pulled away from Kendall's cock. He looked up at him questioningly, but still shifted up the bed to lie beside him. Kendall rolled onto his side and gently stroked James' cheek with a smile.

"This was supposed to be about you," he mumbled, leaning in to nuzzle against James' cheek.

James grinned and ran a hand slowly down Kendall's side, "Well, you know how much I love sucking your cock."

Kendall chuckled and pulled back so that he could look James in the eye, "You're very good at it too."

Kendall leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to James' lips, pushing him onto his back and straddling the brunette's hips. James' hands clasped at Kendall's back as he deepened the kiss and held him close. His hands then ran down Kendall's back until they were firmly pressed against the man's ass. Kendall groaned into James' mouth as his boyfriend rolled their hips together. He then reached behind him and grabbed one of James' hands, pulling it up to his mouth and sucking on the man's long fingers. James bit down on his lip as he watched Kendall slick up his fingers, his hips continuing to buck gently against Kendall's.

When Kendall had finished, he guided James' hand back around to his ass and let out a soft gasp when he felt the fingers brush against his entrance. He leant down and reconnected their lips as James slipped a finger inside of Kendall. The blonde grunted but soon pushed back against James' finger, forcing it further inside.

James cupped the back of Kendall's head with his free hand as he kissed him deeply and his finger poked around inside of Kendall, loosening him up. He soon added a second finger and started to scissor them, causing Kendall to pant against his lips and roll his hips back.

Kendall lightly tugged on James' bottom lip with his teeth and then scattered kisses along his jawline.

"James," he mumbled against the brunette's skin, reaching back to grab James' hand again. He pulled it away from him, whining quietly at the loss, and he pinned James' arms to the bed, "Do you want me to sit on your dick?"

James moaned in surprise and nodded his head, grinning as Kendall sat back on his thighs and grabbed the condom from the bed. Kendall smirked down at him as he ripped open the wrapper and rolled the condom onto James' cock. James quickly licked his lips and let out a satisfied sigh when Kendall took him into his mouth again, using his saliva as lubricant.

Kendall leant one hand on James' chest to support his weight and grabbed James' erection with his other as he started to lower himself down. James' hands grabbed onto Kendall's hips and his head fell back, his mouth hanging open and letting out little moans of pleasure.

Kendall stilled once he was fully seated in James' lap and he took deep breaths to relax himself and get used to the feeling. James was biting down on his lip and rubbing comforting circles against Kendall's hips with his thumbs.

"God, Kendall. You feel amazing."

Kendall looked up and caught his eye, grinning as he shifted his hips slightly. James' grip on Kendall's hips tightened and he desperately wanted to thrust up into the blonde, but he wanted to make sure that he was comfortable.

But then Kendall started to slowly roll his hips; his eyes were closed and his head hung forward slightly as he panted gently. James matched his rhythm and thrust his hips up against Kendall, smirking when the boy's breathing hitched and he let out a small moan.

Kendall's rhythm soon started to pick up and he pushed harder on James' chest as he raised himself up and slammed back down on James' dick. James let out a sudden loud groan and Kendall grinned, leaning forward to cover James' mouth with his own.

"You have to be quiet," Kendall reminded him, mumbling against his lips.

James panted and nodded his head, "S-Sorry."

Kendall slipped his tongue into James mouth for a moment before he sat back up again and picked up speed as he continued to ride James.

James' breath was coming out in small pants and his eyes were fluttering shut. He tried to fight it, desperately wanting to watch Kendall, but he couldn't. His head fell back against the pillow and his back arched, his hips thrusting roughly into Kendall and causing a deep moan to fall from Kendall's mouth.

James forced his eyes back open and stared up at the blonde in adoration, admiring the stretch of his neck as he head hung back and his perfect mouth that hung open in ecstasy. James' grip tightened on Kendall's hips and he suddenly flipped their positions, so that Kendall was now on his back beneath him.

Kendall let out a yelp as he was thrown onto the bed and he stared up at James, flustered and surprised. James didn't waste any time and quickly thrust back inside of Kendall, lifting the boy's legs and hooking them over his shoulders. He leant forward to kiss Kendall, bending the blonde pretty much in half. Kendall moaned softly against James' mouth and rolled his hips to meet James' thrusts. The angle was perfect for James to thrust against Kendall's prostate and the blonde's rhythm started to falter as he could feel himself reaching his orgasm.

Judging by the expression on James' face and by his erratic breathing, Kendall could tell that James was almost close too. He bit down on his bottom lip and started to clench around James, wanting to bring him off first. James groaned when he felt what Kendall was doing and he wrapped his hand around Kendall's cock, stroking him and trying to see if he could get Kendall to come first. Kendall laughed breathily when he realised that James was trying to turn it into a competition, and that just spurred him on even more.

Kendall's fingers grasped at James' back as his prostate was suddenly struck once more and that was enough to have him coming, releasing himself over James' hand and their stomachs. Kendall held onto James for a moment longer, grinning when James gave a soft grunt of his name and buried his face in the blonde's neck as he came. Kendall's arms and legs then fell from around James in exhaustion and he collapsed on the bed, James slumping on top of him.

"Wow," James sighed, running his finger lightly over Kendall's chest.

Kendall smiled sleepily and let his fingers lazily play with James hair, "Yeah. That was awesome."

James carefully rolled off of Kendall but still snuggled up against his side, not wanting to part from the blonde. Kendall smiled fondly as he watched James yawn widely and blink a few times to try and keep his eyes open.

"Aw, did I tire you out?" he smirked.

James rolled his eyes and playfully poked him on the chest.

"Come on," Kendall chuckled. "We should sleep."

"'Kay," James mumbled, shifting on the bed so that he could reach the floor and grab a shirt. "Let me just clean us up a little first."

Kendall settled in James' arms once they were as clean as they were possibly going to get without taking a shower and he sighed in content as he was enveloped by the strong arms and the hard body pressed up against him.

After a while, Kendall had thought that James had fallen asleep, but he was surprised when he felt the man's hand move and a finger gently drew patterns on his bare chest. Kendall smiled and was about to open his eyes, to let James know that he was awake too, when he felt James press a soft kiss to his neck and heard him let out a small sigh.

"I love you," James whispered.

Kendall was shocked; too shocked to open his eyes. Instead, Kendall just remained where he was in James' arms, eyes shut and his mind replaying those three words in his head; _I love you._

* * *

><p>Logan stretched out in bed as he woke up slowly opening his eyes and giving a big yawn. He looked to his left and smiled when he saw Nate still curled up to his side. But he frowned when he realised that Carlos was no longer on his other side. He ran his hand over the empty spot and let out a disappointed sigh; he'd hoped to wake up in Carlos' arms again.<p>

Logan heard a small groan and turned back to watch Nate slowly wake up. The little boy smiled sleepily when he saw his father and he snuggled into his side for a moment. Logan wrapped his arm around him and held him there for a while.

"Morning, Nate."

"Hi Daddy. Where's Carlos?"

Logan shrugged, "I don't know. Shall we see if we can find him?"

Nate nodded and sat up, reaching his arms out as Logan stood up. Logan pulled Nate into his arms and carried him out of the room.

Logan could hear the sound of the TV and he found James sitting on the sofa, feet propped on the coffee table as he watched the entertainment news. The model's face broke into a friendly smile when he spotted Logan and Nate coming over.

"Morning, you two."

"Hey James," Logan smiled and Nate gave a small wave. "Do you know where Carlos is?"

"Oh, he had to go to work. He didn't want to wake you. But he told me to tell you that he's going to close up early and come back here."

"Oh, um, okay," Logan put Nate down and let him go and play with his toys while Logan took a seat next to James. "Has Kendall gone to work as well?"

James nodded, "Yeah, but he's finishing at lunch time, so he'll be back soon too…How are you feeling today?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders, "I've been better."

James took his feet off the coffee table and sat up properly, "I, uh, I made a few calls this morning and I've managed to find a great lawyer for you, she said she can come over this afternoon as well."

Logan looked at James in surprise, "Really? You did? Wow, James. Thank you. You really didn't have to do that."

"Logan, stop. I wanted to, okay? So don't worry."

Logan smiled thankfully and hugged James with a sigh.

"I'm gonna get Nate some breakfast and then take a quick shower. Would you be able to keep an eye on Nate for me?"

"Sure," James nodded. "That's fine."

"Thanks James."

Logan made his way to the kitchen, calling Nate over. The little boy put down his toys and followed after him.

"Do you want cereal for breakfast?" Logan asked, pulling out a box from the cupboard.

Nate nodded with a smile, "Okay Daddy."

Logan filled up a small bowl and then grabbed the milk from the fridge as he led Nate over to the table, pouring the milk into the bowl as Nate climbed onto the chair.

"Daddy's going for a shower. You be good for James, okay?"

Nate nodded, "'Kay."

Logan smiled and kissed the top of his son's head as he moved past him to go to the bathroom.

When Logan returned, running his fingers through his wet hair, he smiled when he saw James lying on the rug with Nate and playing with his cars. He decided to go and sit with them, telling James that he didn't need to play with him anymore. But James just smiled and kept playing, telling Logan that he was having fun with Nate. So Logan grabbed a car and joined in with them and they ended up playing on the rug until Kendall returned from work a few hours later.

* * *

><p>They were relaxing on the sofa that afternoon when there was a knock at the door and Logan sat up in interest as Kendall went to open it.<p>

"Hello" the pretty blonde woman smiled once the door opened. "Are you Mr Mitchell?"

Logan heard his name and got up, walking over to the door just as Kendall shook his head.

"No, I'm not," Kendall glanced over his shoulder and smiled at Logan walking towards them. "But here he is."

"Hello, _I'm _Logan Mitchell."

"Oh, hello. I'm Jo Taylor, your attorney," she smiled at Logan, sticking out her hand.

Logan happily shook her hand and invited her into the apartment, "Thank you so much for coming so quickly, Miss Taylor."

"Please, you can call me Jo," her smile grew when she spotted Nate sitting on the sofa, looking over at her curiously. "Oh! Is this your son?"

Logan nodded, "Yeah, that's Nate."

Jo crouched down in front of Nate with a grin, "Aren't you just a cutie."

Nate giggled and stared at the woman with interest, wondering who she was.

"I'm going to talk to your daddy for a bit, is that okay?"

Nate nodded his head and glanced at his father quickly, "Okay."

"I'm sure James or Kendall will play with you for a bit," Logan reassured him, gently stroking the boy's hair and he glanced over at his friends to see them nodding in agreement.

Jo stood back up and gestured for Logan to follow her over to the dining table. Logan gave a nod and then walked after her, leaving Nate on the sofa with Kendall and James.

"Okay, Mr Mitchell. Well, why don't you start by telling me a bit about yourself and your relationship with Miss Roberts?" Jo asked as she sat opposite him at the table, taking out a notepad and pen to make notes.

Logan nodded nervously and took a deep breath, "Uh, well, you don't have to call me Mr Mitchell, Logan's fine."

Jo nodded with a smile, "Okay then."

"Okay, um…I met Camille at high school and we were friends for a couple of years before we started dating when we were sixteen. My parents didn't really approve of her but I didn't listen to them because I loved Camille."

"Why didn't they approve of her?" Jo questioned, glancing up from her notepad.

"Because she's a bit…demanding. She likes to be centre of attention and is very outgoing. My parents thought that she would be a bad influence on me and get me into trouble. They just wanted me to go to college and study to be a doctor, they didn't want me to get involved in a serious relationship and "ruin" my future. But, like I said, I didn't listen to them and I stayed in Minnesota. I still went to college and started to study to be a doctor but then I had to drop out once Nate was born."

"So, Nate was unplanned?"

Logan nodded, "Well…I wasn't expecting him, that's for sure. But I still love him!" Logan added quickly. "He's the best thing to ever happen to me."

Jo smiled and nodded her head, letting him continue.

"Camille, she…she got pregnant on purpose so that I would stay with her."

"You were going to leave?"

"I wanted to. I'd wanted to for a few months at that point. We weren't happy anymore, we were constantly arguing and I was miserable; I was falling out of love with her. B-But when I told her, she refused to accept it and told me that I couldn't leave her and said that we'd fix our relationship. I gave her far too many chances and none of them worked out. But then she got pregnant with Nate…I couldn't leave then."

"How long did you stay with her for?"

"I left her just over two months ago now."

"And has she tried to get Nate back before now?"

Logan shook his head, "No. She didn't want Nate in the first place. She doesn't want him now. She just wants me to come home."

"Oh," Jo frowned, scribbling a couple of notes down quickly, "And she thinks if she wins custody of Nate, then you'll go back to her so you can still see him?"

Logan nodded, "Yeah, I can't think of any other reason why she would be doing this. She just wants to hurt me because she knows that I definitely won't be going back to her now."

"Why? What else has changed?"

Logan sighed, "I'm in another relationship."

Jo's eyebrows rose, "You are? Well, that's going to make a difference too…What's this person like? How are they with Nate?"

A smile automatically spread across Logan's face, "He's really great with him. Nate loves him."

"He?"

Logan nodded nervously, "Yeah, I-I'm with a man now. Is that going to ruin everything?"

Jo shook her head, trying to stop Logan from panicking, "No. No, it won't ruin anything. It just, it might make things a little bit more difficult…depending on what sort of judge we get."

Logan took a deep breath to try and calm himself, "Okay."

Logan waited while Jo scribbled some more things down in her notebook and he wondered what exactly she was writing. He jumped when there was a sudden knock at the door and Kendall got up to go and answer it, shooting Logan a smile as he passed. Logan's face lit up when Carlos entered the apartment, finally back from work. He had a bouquet of flowers clasped in one hand and a small paper bag in the other.

"Carlos!" Logan heard an excited voice shout from the couch and he grinned as he watched his son hurry over to him.

"Hey there, Nate!" Carlos smiled, crouching down to give him a hug. "You okay, Munchkin?"

Nate nodded, "Uh huh." His eyes landed on the paper bag in the man's hand and his face looked hopeful, "Did you bring me a cookie?"

Carlos laughed and nodded his head, "I sure did. You'll have to ask your daddy if you can have it yet though."

Nate looked over at Logan and got a nod from him, making his face light up. Logan then saw Jo watching them all and making notes and he got slightly nervous, but she caught his eye and gave him a friendly smile and he relaxed slightly.

"Is that your boyfriend?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, his name's Carlos. Could I have a couple of minutes?"

Jo nodded, "Of course."

Logan smiled thankfully and got up to greet his boyfriend. Carlos smiled widely at Logan and leant in to peck his lips.

"Hey you."

"Hey," Logan blushed. "I missed you this morning."

Carlos lightly ran his hand down Logan's arm and linked their fingers, "I missed you too. I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye; I just thought you could do with the rest. I, uh, I brought you these to make up for it."

Logan's blush deepened as he accepted the bouquet of daisies.

"They're not too cheesy or anything, are they? Do you even like flowers? I wasn't sure. I just wanted to cheer you up."

Logan pressed his lips to Carlos' again to stop him from rambling and he felt Carlos relax against him and let out a small sigh.

"They're lovely. Thank you."

Carlos then spotted Jo over Logan's shoulder and he looked confused for a moment.

"That's Jo," Logan explained when he noticed him looking. "She's the lawyer that James hired."

"Oh, right! Hello!" Carlos waved over at her.

"Hello," Jo smiled in return.

"I should leave you to talk with her, shouldn't I? How about I take Nate to the park, or something?"

"Really?" Logan asked, slightly in awe.

Carlos shrugged, "Do you think he'd want to go with me?"

"I think he'd love to go with you," Logan grinned. "But will you be okay looking after him?"

"I'll drag Kendall and James with me," Carlos told him, glancing over at the couple who were sitting back on the couch. "Then you can have some privacy to talk things over."

Logan squeezed Carlos' hand in thanks and then led him over to the couch, sitting down beside Nate.

"Carlos is going to take you to the park," Logan told him with a smile. "Doesn't that sound fun?"

Nate stared over at Carlos for a moment and then looked back at his father, "You coming too, Daddy?"

"I can't. Daddy has to stay here. But Kendall and James are going to go as well."

"We are?" Kendall asked, raising an eyebrow.

Logan nodded and gave Kendall a hopeful look. Kendall rolled his eyes but felt James rest his hand on his leg.

"Logan needs some privacy," James told him. "Come on, I'll push you on the swings."

Kendall laughed, shaking his head, "Fine."

Logan turned his attention back to Nate, "You'll have fun, I promise. I'll see you again later."

"Okay, Daddy."

Logan smiled and kissed the top of Nate's hair, "Good. Why don't you go and get your shoes on?"

"'Kay," Nate nodded, climbing down from the sofa and going into his room to find his shoes.

Logan stood back up and returned to Carlos, "You sure this is okay?"

"Of course. But are you sure that he wants to come with me?"

"Yeah, I think he just wants me to be there too. But you'll be fine. Thank you for doing this."

Once they all had their shoes and jackets on, Logan walked with them to the door, filling Carlos in on what he needed to do.

"…and keep an eye on him at all times because he likes to run off and don't let him try the monkey bars on his own and—"

"Logan," Kendall chuckled, wrapping an arm around the man's shoulders. "I'll tell him everything on the way. Just relax. Everything will be fine."

Logan nodded, taking a breath, "Okay, thank you."

He slipped out from under Kendall's arm and bent down to pick Nate up, "Does Daddy get a goodbye kiss?"

Nate giggled and kissed him goodbye, giving him a little hug before he was put back on his feet. But the little boy didn't feel like walking and he hurried over to James, making grabby hands at him.

"I wanna piggy back ride!"

James laughed, raising his eyebrows in surprise, "From me?"

Nate nodded, "Uh-huh. Pleeeease?"

"Nate, do you want one from me instead?" Kendall offered, unsure if James was comfortable with carrying Nate.

Nate pouted and James shook his head, "Kendall, it's fine." He smiled down at Nate and then crouched down, "Climb on then, buddy."

Nate grinned and happily climbed on James' back, gripping his legs around him and wrapping his arms around James' neck as the man stood up. He was beaming as he looked around at everyone, enjoying being up high.

"Look, Carlos! I taller than you now!" he teased the man standing next to them.

Carlos laughed and smiled over at Logan in amusement. Logan rolled his eyes at his son and walked over to Carlos to kiss him goodbye.

"Have fun."

Carlos smiled and pecked his lips once more, "I'll see you later."

Logan sighed in content as he waved them off and shut the door behind them. He hoped that they'd be alright. Logan knew that Nate was in good, capable hands; he was just nervous. He realised that Jo was still sitting at the table waiting for him and he quickly grabbed the flowers that Carlos had bought him and put them in water before finally joining her again.

"I'm so sorry about that," he apologised.

"That's alright," Jo smiled, looking up from her notepad and putting down her pen. "It was nice to see you interact with your son; you're really good with him and he seems to get along well with Carlos."

Logan smiled and nodded, "I'm so relieved that they get along so well. I was really nervous about telling Carlos about Nate when we first started seeing each other, but Carlos was fine with me having a son and he enjoys spending time with us both, unlike Camille."

Jo raised an eyebrow, "What is Camille like as a mother?"

Logan sighed, "She, just, she doesn't even try. When Nate was born, I was responsible for everything. I had to feed him, change him, bathe him…I tried to get her to lend a hand, but she refused. I thought that it might change over time; that she'd want to spend time with him and take care of him but it never happened. That's why she can't win this. I can't let her take Nate away. She won't care for him properly."

A faint smile spread across Jo's face as she scribbled a couple more things down, "That's good."

"What's good?"

"That you are looking out for Nate's best interests. In many child custody cases, it is all about the parents battling for what _they _want and they ignore what would be best for the child."

Logan nodded, "I just want what's best for him and I truly believe that it is with me. I have a job now, a place to live and great support system. We all love Nate and we just want him to be happy."

"The other two men that were here, who were they?"

"Kendall and James? Kendall's my best friend, he let us live here with him after I left Camille, and James is Kendall's boyfriend."

Jo took a breath and bit on her lip, appearing to be deep in thought.

"Um, is everything alright?" Logan asked nervously.

Jo forced a smile onto her face and tried to find the words to say, "I really want you to win this, Logan. But you have to be prepared in case it doesn't turn out the way we hope."

Logan's face fell, "Do you think I'm going to lose?"

Jo sighed, "I really hope not. But, judges are almost always more inclined to side with the mother. They still stand by the belief that a child belongs with their mother. I'm worried that the judge won't feel that it's best for Nate to grow up around four gay men; that they think he needs a female influence."

"H-He stays with Kendall's mom while I'm at work. T-that's a female influence, right?" Logan said in a panic.

Jo nodded, "We can mention that. I'm sorry, Logan, I didn't tell you that to make you panic, you just need to know that there is a possibility of it happening. But I will try my best to not let that happen. Is there anything else you can tell me about Camille or about yourself that could help your case?"

Logan desperately tried to think of something to tell her. His mind came up with one thing and he nervously bit down on his bottom lip. Jo noticed and leant forward slightly, waiting for him to speak.

"I, uh…Camille, she…She can have a bit of a temper."

"Really? How bad of a temper?"

Logan shrugged shyly, "Sometimes it can be a bit out of control."

"Has she ever got violent?"

Logan paused for a moment before he slowly shook his head, "She's never hit Nate."

"Has she ever hit you?" Jo asked softly.

Logan averted his eyes and tried not to look at her as he shook his head again, "No."

Jo reached out and gently held Logan's hand, "Logan, if she's ever hit you, you need to tell me…"

"She didn't. S-She'd just shout," Logan lied, bowing his head.

Jo sighed, slightly disappointed, knowing that Logan was hiding something, but she didn't push it. Jo returned to writing in her notebook and hoped that Logan would tell her eventually.

They talked for a little while longer, until Jo informed Logan that their time was almost up. Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Jo gently laid a hand on his arm and gave him a comforting smile.

"Don't worry, Logan. You have a good case, a challenging one, but that doesn't mean you can't win it. We'll meet again before the court date and go over what's going to happen in more detail, okay?"

Logan nodded, "Okay. Thank you, Jo."

"Just try to relax and don't stress out over it. Try and stay positive," Jo told him as they walked to the door.

Logan nodded again, "I'll try."

Jo knew that she should stay professional but she hugged Logan anyway, feeling like he could use the comfort. Logan smiled thankfully and hugged her back, thanking her once more before she left him.

Logan collapsed on the sofa after she had gone, taking deep breaths and trying to relax. He had hoped that talking with Jo would make him feel more confident about the situation, but it hadn't. He panicked that they would take Nate away from him just because he was gay; that didn't mean that he wasn't able to raise his son right. Logan had been doing just fine raising Nate until Camille decided to mess things up. He just hoped that they'd have a judge who wasn't homophobic, so that he stood a chance in this. Camille didn't know anything about raising a child; Camille didn't _want _to raise a child.

Logan had sent Carlos a text, telling him that Jo had left so that could come back whenever they were ready. It wasn't too long afterward he'd sent the text that he heard loud voices in the hall and realised that they must be back.

"Daddy!" Nate exclaimed from where he was clinging to James' back again. "James is my horsey!"

James made the effort to gallop over to the couch and drop Nate back onto the cushions, making the little boy giggle loudly. Logan was watching them with a smile when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a chin rest on his shoulder.

"Hey," Carlos smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Logan leant back in his arms with a sigh, "Hey. I missed you."

"I missed you too. How'd it go with Jo?"

Logan sighed again and shrugged his shoulders. Carlos backed up slightly and moved around Logan so that he could look at his face. His face dropped slightly when he saw the worry on the other man's face and he grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him into the bedroom.

"What did she say? She told you that you'd win this, right? There's no way Camille is a better parent than you."

Logan shrugged again, "Apparently a lot of judges side with the mother. They believe that a child belongs with her…and if we get a homophobic judge, then I don't stand a chance."

Carlos pulled Logan into a hug, "But that's not fair! That's not judging you on your parenting skills. You're way better than Camille. She's _crazy!_ You told her that, right? About what she's done to you?"

Logan hesitated for a moment, "S-She asked if she'd ever hit Nate…I said no."

Carlos took a step back and stared at Logan's face, "But you told her that she hit you…didn't you?"

Logan slowly shook his head, "Not exactly."

"Logan! Why not? If a judge hears that, then you'll definitely get custody of him!"

"You don't know that!" Logan responded in frustration. "I'm weak, Carlos! I can't stand up for myself. If a judge hears that I let my _girlfriend _hit me and control me, then they're just going to think that I'm not strong enough to look after a child. They'll just think I'm a pushover. And besides, Camille never hurt Nate and he's more important."

"But she _could _hurt him. Logan, you're not weak. No one would think that about you. You're strong. You love your son _so _much that you stayed with Camille just so you could look after him, even though she treated you like that. And you got out. You left her, Logan. That's _really _strong."

Logan blinked back the tears that were building in his eyes, "You think so?"

Carlos gave him a small smile and nodded, "Yeah. I really admire you for how strong you are, Logan, and for how much you care about Nate. You _are _going to win this."

Logan wrapped his arms around Carlos again as he pulled him close and buried his face in the crook of his neck, letting out the tears that he was holding. Carlos held him tight, hands rubbing his back in comfort and waiting patiently for him to let all his tears out.

"Do you feel better now?" Carlos asked when Logan had calmed down.

Logan pulled back, rubbing his eyes and sniffing, "Y-Yeah. I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't apologise. You're going through a lot. It's okay."

"I'm so glad I have you with me, Carlos," Logan smiled, squeezing the Latino's hands. "You're amazing."

"I know," Carlos grinned jokingly.

Logan laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Do you want me to stay with you again tonight?"

"I-I'd like that. Do you think you could stay for the weekend?"

Carlos nodded happily, "Sure. I'll just have to go and get some things from my place. It shouldn't take long."

"Thanks Carlos."

"Don't mention it."

Logan joined Kendall and James on the sofa while Carlos headed back to his apartment and he filled them in on everything that had happened while they were gone. Like Carlos, they reassured Logan that he was going to win this and that he shouldn't worry. They also told Logan that they were going out to dinner tonight, so they would be out late and Logan would be able to just relax and spend some alone time with Carlos.

James then went to take a shower before they left for their date and Kendall and Logan were left sitting in a comfortable silence. Logan's gaze turned to Nate and he watched him colouring quietly until Kendall's voice broke the silence.

"Logan, do you love Carlos?"

Logan's head snapped up in surprise and he stared at his friend, "What? I-It's a bit early for me to be thinking about that…W-What brought that on?"

Kendall shrugged nervously and his stared down at his hands that were gripping his knees, "James told me that he loves me."

Logan's eyes widened and he moved closer to Kendall, "What? He did? Oh my God, Kendall! Well, what did you say back?"

Kendall's eyes glanced up at Logan and he sighed, "I didn't say anything. H-He thought that I was asleep."

"Oh…right. Well, _do _you love him?"

Kendall froze for a moment but then a smile appeared on his face and he nodded, "Yeah. Yes. I-I love him."

Logan grinned, "Then tell him!"

"But I'm nervous!"

"Why? You have no reason to be. You already know that he loves you too."

"I guess…But how do I tell him? Do I tell him that I heard him the other night? What if he gets mad that I pretended to be asleep and didn't say it back?"

"All that matters is that you're saying it now."

Kendall smiled, "Yeah. I'll tell him tonight."

"I'm really happy for you, Kendall," Logan smiled, hugging his best friend.

Kendall squeezed him back, "Thanks, Logie. I'm glad that you've finally found someone who makes you happy."

The bathroom door opened and James came strolling out, towel-drying his hair with another towel wrapped around his waist. He paused when he saw Logan and Kendall embracing on the couch and he cleared his throat.

"Should I be jealous?" he asked with a smirk.

Kendall laughed and got up to go over to him, "No, of course not. There's only one guy for me."

"Good," James grinned, leaning forwards to kiss the blonde.

Kendall rested his hands on James' bare chest and hummed against his lips as he slowly stroked them down James' torso. James chuckled against Kendall's lips as he felt him grab onto the towel that was around his waist.

"We should go and find you some clothes," Kendall smirked, keeping hold of the towel as he dragged James over to his bedroom.

Logan watched them go with a laugh, hoping that they wouldn't get too carried away in there.

Not long after Carlos came back, Kendall and James headed out on their date, wishing them all a goodnight. Logan then spent the evening curled up in front of the television with Carlos.

The Latino had his head rested on Logan's shoulder and his arms were wrapped around his torso. Logan leant into his touch and smiled. Nate soon got jealous and quickly finished his colouring before wandering over to them and climbing into Logan's lap.

"Hey, Little Guy," he smiled, watching as his son settled down in his lap, laying with his head on Logan's and his feet stretched across Carlos'.

Carlos grabbed on of Nate's feet and gave it a quick tickle, making the boy squeal in surprise and laughter. Carlos chuckled and then relaxed back up against Logan's side. Logan leant his head on top of Carlos' while his fingers lazily played with Nate's hair, soothing the small boy until he eventually fell asleep.

Logan didn't feel like moving him; he looked peaceful where he was and Carlos wasn't complaining. So Logan just enjoyed their company, thinking about how he could get used to more nights like this; just relaxing in front of the television with his two favourite boys. He prayed that it wouldn't have to change any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter :)<strong>

**Also, what did you think of the Kames? I don't usually write Kames and that was the first sex scene for them that I've ever been able to complete. I hope it was okay...**

**Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter? **


End file.
